Unexpected Relationship
by NickelBleach
Summary: In all reality, it has always been decided – the corrupt can never intertwine with the pure. UlquixYoru
1. Introduction

**Yes, this fanfic is UlquiorraxYoruichi. I'm trying something new and unique xD We'll see how this goes, since I'm not an expert on Ulquiorra (yet). I am currently finished through book 25, so, I don't know half as much as most people do know.**

**I will say there –may- be spoilers, so please only read this if you either aren't worried about spoilers, or know everything that has happened with Ulquiorra so far, as I do read spoilers online sometimes, so information in here may be used from spoiler information. This will probably take place before Ulquiorra actually encountered everyone the first time, since he will not have seen Ichigo yet in this story. And, please also note I have –no- idea what it's like in Hueco Mundo, or Las Noches, so all rooms, building themes, etc. are all just based off of my imagination, so… please bear with me ^^ Though, I did do some slight research…but do they have rooms? I don't know xD**

**Anyway, I'll start with an intro and see how everyone likes it. I will explain some more at the end.**

Introduction-

_Destiny always brings us to those we should trust, and those we should trust, are sometimes who we least expect them to be._

The night brought on one mystery after another it seemed. At first, it was simple, he was to pinpoint the three he knew might be trouble someday, so he would know relative locations, and be able to give as much information to Aizen as possible before any attacks were made. Of course, he was most interested in Ichigo Kurosaki, since he seemed to be a large threat now. However, He was also the he was the easiest one to find. _That kid doesn't know how to hide himself very well. _He thought as he turned yet another corner. _The only one left is Yoruichi Shihouin._

It was a calm night that provided him with an ease to concentrate on finding them, but he couldn't sense her at all. What he could sense however, was that he was being followed, and had been for a few minutes. He kept a steady pace as to not give away any indication that he had caught on, but tried to tell who it was, no one who had any spiritual pressure that he could find, so how did it see him to follow? _Maybe it's just a coincidence… yet following me down these back streets this late at night is peculiar. _He stopped short and stood still, noticing that his follower also came to a halt. He slowly turned his head just enough to see behind him out of the corner of his eye, and noticed something shadow like leap onto a rooftop nearby. Acting quickly, he moved with a flash step and had the cat by the scruff of its neck before it could make a reaction. He noted the black fur and bright yellow eyes that stood out against the short, fine coat. The cat's eyes looked inquisitive, as they studied his face. He said nothing, but took note of the cat's odd behavior and continued on his way still holding it tightly. It made no effort to escape at that moment, and relaxed in his hand. He thought about it for a moment and decided her whereabouts didn't matter at the moment, deciding she could likely be in the soul society.

His hand slashed through the night air, opening up a portal to Hueco Mundo. He took one glance around before stepping inside, the cat still accompanying him. Its eyes scanned the world outside of the portal before it was closed out of that world. Once the new world flashed into perspective, the cat stared at everything, taking it all in one stride. Everything was plain, and everything was pure white and plain. Desert scenery was the only landscape theme here, along with a towering fortress located in the middle of the white void, or was there a middle?

Ulquiorra moved on without hesitation at the dull scenery he knew as home. He held the cat close to him, trying to sneak it in without it being noticed. As soon as he entered the building, more white noted, he walked down the hallways naturally, taking turns in stride, and finding his room. Once inside, and safely unnoticed, he tossed the cat on the floor and closed the door behind him. The cat scanned the room quickly, only more white and nothing too revealing, then returned it's attention to him. He ignored its presence and wanting eyes, and walked out the door.

_I'm stuck here now I suppose. I guess getting close to the enemy will be to my benefit anyway, as long as I am not killed first._ The cat thought to herself, and sat on the floor. _And how does he live in here? Its empty, and completely boring. I'm going to die of boredom before anyone even gets their hands on me._ She sighed and sprawled across the floor, allowing her mind to keep her occupied with its questioning. _Why did he take me here, and what does he plan to do with me? I'm only a cat as far as he knows. Maybe he's just lonely…_

_With each passing day, the enemy becomes my friend, and my friend becomes my lover…_

**Ok, My introductions are never overly exciting or anything, after all... it's just an introduction xD The first chapter will be much longer, more interesting, and the characters will start to interact, as the next chapter is "The Cat Talks"**

**Please leave comments and critiques, they are always appreciated ^.- Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter One: The Cat Speaks

_All I can hear is the pain crying out through the silence – All I can do is live in silence – All I can do is wait for the day we can break the silence…_

Chapter One: The Cat Speaks

She had nestled into the mat laid out across the floor, his only resting place, and the only object that blended in with the rest of the white in the room - the only thing that distinguished it was the shadowing. _I suppose I will have to wait this out until I can find an opportunity to transform and leave, when the rest of them get here. Will he keep me alive that long? Kisuke will surely notice my absence after a day or two, especially with the commotion that is to come soon. I hope that my absence won't cause added grief when they are attacked, though they will be needing all the help they can get. Even when he's trying to cover his spiritual pressure, it's intense._

Her ears pricked when the door began to open, there was more than one voice outside the room now, but only the one slipped through the door. She studied him again, this time trying to penetrate beyond just his appearance. He looked sad all the time, not only did the cyan tear lines provide ample proof that he wasn't the happiest person, but his eyes were depressingly dark and void. Was it possible to have no emotion at all, and to live life without ever smiling? Could it be that he always kept a straight face, and those fake tears were the only effects to show any kind of hidden emotion within him? _Aizen surely doesn't want anyone who displays too much emotion, as it is true that emotion is one of the worst weaknesses._

His eyes flicked towards hers for a moment, noticing that she had already staked a claim on the only piece of furniture he had available. He moved sullenly to the bed, and sat at the opposite end of her, wondering all the while if he should be allowing such dominance, was he soft to let her keep her spot there? _It's just a cat, let it go._

She sat up and kept examining him, the plain white suit fit into the rest of the scenery, the partial hollow mask attached to his head made way towards what could be noted as danger. Somehow, his expressionless face and reserved attitude didn't bother her, despite it being a few of the signs of a dangerous person. _He let me live, maybe he deserves a chance for my respect. However, isn't it said that the quiet ones are the worst? Is he one of the most dangerous ones? I should take him out first while we are alone in here when I decide to make my move. How many of them are there though… if I start anything, just how will I put an end to it by myself? I'm certainly not that conceited._

She wanted to talk to him, and break the silence that filled the room after he closed the door, like this room was all in its own planet and sound from the outside wasn't allowed. She felt deserted in here, and restricted from the world. Right now, he was her only hope for anything – she had to befriend the enemy if she planned to get anywhere with this. _However, just how do I convince someone like him to be my friend? This guy is completely detached; I don't see him ever finding a way to trust me._

Silence was an apparent aspect to any possible relationship with him. Maybe the best way to get close was to stay quiet – maybe he intended on bringing the cat back in hopes of a companion that kept quiet and to itself. She was no ordinary cat though, and he already knew that before she ever thought of releasing the secret that she could talk. She just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to say something, maybe when he went to walk out the door, or some other time less random than breaking the inevitable silence. Just what did he leave the room for, anyway? Meetings? Plans? Maybe he would return to the world of the living before she even came close to it. He could be dangerous, and he was right here, vulnerable and alone in this silent room, but the breaking of silence could cause havoc that would end her existence. This place was meant to remain in the secrecy of stillness.

She couldn't handle the miserable air that filled it in place of sound and life – misery took over everything. The life, the emotions, the sound, the air, everything was veiled in a thick sheet of misery and destruction. There was bad air here; nothing seemed to fit into place, nothing felt right. She shifted slightly, making herself more on edge than she had first planned to be when she decided to come with him in the first place. Normally she would easily flow through with dangerous situations, but right now, the inability to speak was what bothered her most.

"So you sit here silence like this every day? How dull." She mumbled, the deep voice filled the air like cold liquid, freezing in place around the silence. He looked at her abruptly, but seemed to be unmoved by the cat's ability to speak.

"You're amazed? You are speechless that a cat is talking to you, aren't you? You just want to point a finger at me, and ask yourself if you have finally lost it, right?"

He just stared at her without the slightest bit of curiosity crossing his unmoved expression.

"You're even more boring than I thought, I was at least hoping something would come of this that defined you having even a remote interest in anything." Her face appeared long, and worn out, her eyes expressing a disappointed gleam.

Still, nothing phased him and he just continued to look at her with boredom reading across his face. _Will anything make him shatter the silence, too?_

"How many of them are there out there?" She asked with a more serious, inquisitive fashion, "And what do you plan to do with me?"

He looked at her, this time with a more promising aspect of being interested in her words, "Too many of them, all would want you dead." He mumbled, his eyes flashed to the door for a second, then back to her, "And I'm keeping you merely for my own studies. It turns out you aren't the average cat, just as I suspected." His deep, also emotionless, voice seemed to be a calming sign for her, as her tensed position relaxed slightly as she prepared for a conversation with him.

"You're right, I'm obviously not normal. And neither are you to be keeping me in secrecy, it appears for more than just studying since you haven't hardly looked at me at all," her eyes squinted to try and read any indication that could give her something to work off of.

"You would do something eventually, I have neglected to feed or care for you."

"I noticed that, but it's only been a day, I doubted you had anything to feed your hostage cat."

He looked away from her again and closed his eyes as if trying to concentrate elsewhere, and think deeper into the matter at hand. She waited patiently for him to resume talking, but when his eyes opened back up moments later, he returned to the comfort of silence. In silence, he didn't have to worry about revealing too much about himself.

"So, when your studies are finished, will you let me go?"

"I'll set you outside this room and let you go."

"Hoping the others will do the dirty work of destroying me?"

He fell silent again. This was true; he did not intend to kill a weak, innocent cat. However, since she was obviously related to the other three back in Karakura, he couldn't let her go back, though without his escort she wouldn't be returning anyway. He couldn't be caught with her either way though, and even releasing her outside his room, he would be the obvious choice as to who brought her there, after all he was the last one in the world of the living. His eye held all his lies, so he simply couldn't allow for them to be slipped out in such a sloppy manner. He could explain his findings to Aizen as soon as the time was right, and as soon as he knew for sure this cat's identity wasn't something beyond just a talking cat. He had a feeling the cat held more in itself than the power of being able to talk, and being knowledgeable as to what was going on.

"I see." She said, and padded towards the bed again, keeping a safe distance from him when she rested on the mat. She wasn't afraid of him, but to earn his trust she couldn't be pushy – and she needed to be honest with him, completely open. _Maybe at some point, I will have to show him my true identity… maybe someday he will understand Aizen's ways aren't the answer. Can he, after all, break the rules of wrong and follow the right side? Or will this arrancar be like the rest, and I won't have a chance at phasing him. Even now, I can feel somewhere inside him a softness that has yet to be uncovered, maybe he isn't completely heartless. I will grow close to him, I will be a companion, and when the time is right, I will ignite the flame and show him who I really am. _

Time controls everything, after all. Relationships aren't built in a day, especially not with someone like him. Even if it took her a while to accomplish this, at least it would give her a goal, and at least she had something to do while she was stuck there. Even if he hesitated at getting to know her, and even if she couldn't ever gain his trust, the least she could do with this experience is try to learn more about him, and the ways of an arrancar. She never expected at this point that she would even come close to being in a relationship with him - it would come completely unexpected.

_In silence everything is expected. You expect to hear nothing, feel nothing, express nothing – but when the silence is shattered the unexpected hidden behind the silence falls around you, and you eventually lose yourself to it._

**Longer, yes? Not entirely too long, as the theme was supposed to be silence and I couldn't go with such little talking for too long. Uhm, the main concern of mine is keeping the characters in character... so if Im messing up with that, please let me know? I want to keep them in character as much as possible ^^'**

**Also, please comment&critique other things as well, as feedback is a good way for me to know if I'm going in the right direction with this.**

**Thanks everyone for the comments, favorites & watches, I appreciate it ^^ And, thanks for continuing to read. I will hopefully have an update sometime this week ^.-**


	3. Chapter Two: The Good Cat, The Evil

Chapter Two: The Good Cat, The Evil Attraction

_Some things cannot be helped. I prefer to rely on my good half, but sometimes the bad half can't help but to slip its way into my motivation…_

Three days had passed since she had been brought into Hueco Mundo. Three days, and nothing more had been said aside from that one small conversation. She watched him closely every time he was in the room in an obvious manner, while his watching remained subtle, hidden behind his mask of emotionless guarding. She had gotten the feeling that he was different from the others, though she had not met them. If they were supposed to be Aizen's creations, he would have done something more drastic to her than simply living with her, allowing her time to tell him the truth, if in fact she ever told him anything. He didn't know that, yet as of now he didn't seem like he was ready to force her into anything either. Everything with him was in smooth, quiet motions. He seemed easygoing to her right now, yet the threat behind his shy personality certainly agitated her every time he walked in the room. Even now as he was settling back into his normal resting spot, she tensed up and sat on her haunches, not allowing herself to completely relax while he was in the room. She never slept while he was there either, the door was always a dead giveaway to his coming and going, as it had a peculiar squeak that caught her sensitive ears no matter how hard he tried to keep quiet.

She still did not know if his keeping quiet was a certain way of motivation she hadn't discovered yet. Maybe it was a way of pressuring her with boredom, as it had the first day when she couldn't help but to open her mouth. Since then, however, she kept her guard up and chose to stay just as silent as him. Whoever broke the silence this time was surely the weak one, and she didn't see him voicing anything soon. It should have been outright boring for her, considering her usual freedom of the world and wandering spirit, as she hated sitting still, but she found a fascination in him. Not because he was the enemy and she wanted to keep tabs on every move he made, she didn't do that at all. Instead, she monitored his looks, his elegant way of sweeping in and out of the room, if it weren't for the squeak, he would never be heard, and the silent way his eyes held a certain pain she still hadn't come to understand. She was not usually this deep with people's emotions and actions, but she had nothing better to do, and without them even speaking to each other, she had an odd attraction to him.

She didn't want to believe it, that she could possibly have any feeling other than hate and regret for anyone living here, but as she noticed earlier, he _was_ different. Unable to find this difference due to her lack of knowledge towards the others, she was confused every time she looked at him and felt sympathy. She felt weak for the first time in her life. _This silence is obviously getting to my head._ She continued to scold herself every day when she let her mind drift into the land of hopeless efforts, since this guy was pointless to even have any emotion towards.

When there was a rap on the door both of their heads jerked towards it, both of them knowing they were criminals in this scenery. He stood up quickly, and she moved to the opposite corner of the room that couldn't be seen through a cracked door. She wanted so badly to get a glance outside of the room. She had seen it before, but the only time she had seen it was when it was without the commotion she was hearing now.

"What're you hiding in there, Ulquiorra?" It was Grimmjow to Ulquiorra, and a stuck-up rough tone to Yoruichi. _So that's his name._ At least this visitor allowed her to know her captives name.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked smoothly, Grimmjow's last execution put to a sudden halt when his mind was shifted to Ulquiorra's obvious interests.

"You're wanted by Aizen, I thought I'd be the one to tell you," his eyes were curiously looking into the plain room. Though her spiritual pressure was well hidden, even the slight amount she was releasing was obvious to him, especially with this closeness.

Ulquiorra moved out the door, closing it behind him with a relative guarding action towards Grimmjow's curiosity, which only perked his interests.

"You are hiding something in there," his contemplating smile went unnoticed by Ulquiorra as he walked a familiar path towards where he was going to obtain new orders. His mind however, was focused completely on how he had left the room behind for Grimmjow to investigate while he was busy with Aizen, something he did not need to worry about while in there, because all emotions were noticed there.

The cat's eyes kept a close watch on the door now. Of course, there wasn't much of a place to hide in case an unfamiliar pressure came unsafely close to the door, though her intentions were pointed towards the closet in case of emergencies. He had enough suits in there; her small figure could easily burrow between them and go unnoticed. That, and with her spiritual pressure so light there wouldn't be any possibility of him pinpointing her in there. After all, why would he assume she'd be something small enough to comfortably fit in the closet without disturbing the scene? Moreover, if she was that small, it was doubtful anyone would want to resume searching when such a small thing, should be a small matter.

_Not now, this is the worst time for me to go back to the world of the living._ Ulquiorra's mind fastened around the idea of his secret being uncovered by Grimmjow's curiosity to expose him as untrustworthy, though the most a cat could get him was the title of soft, which was also a Grimmjow accusation. Even a foreign cat would cause more trouble than it was worth to keep it here any longer.

The yellow eyes of the cat watched the door with nervous curiosity. When the door began to open, she sat up getting ready to sprint, when she noticed the familiar spiritual pressure. _Ulquiorra._ She repeated the newfound name in her head when she saw him, though this time she noticed a different tension when he walked in the door. Already she could tell his moods, despite his ease of covering them up. You couldn't simply see them, but they were easy to feel for her now that she had been spending so much time studying him. In only these few days, the one thing the silence did bring was an uncommon understanding for each other. The certain kind of understanding that couldn't be found through the commotion of talking. Silence, she discovered, was certainly a different way of creating a relationship. However, she still wondered if he could sense her feelings as easily as she could his.

His eyes were heavily guarded, agitated to say the least, and he focused his attention away from her, which bothered her since she was used to getting a slight glimpse into them whenever he entered the room. This time he didn't walk to his normal spot, and she already knew they weren't going to have their quiet evaluations of each other for hours until he finally got up to leave again. She never questioned him as to what he did, yet, but she figured most of it was orders. He came back too quickly most times for it to have been a mission.

"I'll be going back to the world of the living," he motionlessly said, though his words were elegant for such little enthusiasm. Her ears perked up, but she said nothing in reply and waited for further explanation.

"I'm leaving shortly, so do your best to stay hidden until I return," with that, he walked back out the door silently, the door following suit, but disturbing the graceful gesture with its undesirable squeak ruining the hush. Her ears fell flat against her head, and her face grew long once again. _Why won't he take me with him and return me? It is obvious I'm not an easy thing to keep around for him… why does he deal with the added troubles? One day to sit here in the silent room, with nothing to focus my attention on. I'm already missing his company thinking about sitting here in this monotony schedule for a day, so stupid. How can I be attached like this? No. I'm not attached; he's just simply all I've got right now. I hope that he won't hurt the others… _She padded over to the mat, and curled up to fall asleep. The best she could do now was get well-deserved rest while she didn't have to worry about him. _There is still the threat of the other one… even he seemed threatened by that Arrancar's curiosity._ Still, she managed to close her eyes, knowing the squeak was all it took in this soundless room to wake her up.

_He quickly adjusted to the world of the living's environment, and stood by Yammy's side, knowing this time he would be eliminating Ichigo, as ordered…_

When Urahara stepped in to accompany Ichigo when the battle was surely a win for his side, Ulquiorra noticed the one person absent was still Yoruichi. _Still in the Soul Society? I thought this was where she resided, it would be odd that she would be away this long…_

_Depending on what he's going there for, I may be found out. If there can be a talking cat, there can certainly be a talking cat with a human identity. _She shifted around, her eyes wide open now after a long rest. He was still absent from his usual spot leaning against the wall. _No one tried to disturb me? I thought for sure I'd have an unwanted visitor._

When the door began to crack open she stressed for a moment, then relaxed at the familiar spiritual pressure. However, when he entered without his usual nonchalant manner, she began to fear he had understood who she was. She didn't want the secret to cause her death, or the ruin of the relationship she was slowly developing. He could still trust her; she had obvious reasons for never telling him. He had more secrets than she did, and he never spoke a single one. Though, just looking at him she felt a calming sensation in this foreign place; he was the one person here she understood, and she almost had trust in him. Did he hurt the others though? That would surely break any bond…right? She still cared for those back home, and wouldn't ever stand ground on his side if he had caused harm to them. Part of her tugging for them to be safe was because she actually wanted them to be, but another portion wanted them to be safe so she could keep her attraction to him without it being wrong. Yet, no matter what, it was wrong. How many lives would he take in the future? Too many, she assumed. Could she have affection towards someone like that? _I have no affection for him. Why am I questioning myself like this?_

"Yoruichi Shihouin still seems to be missing," he said, still standing up, as if awaiting her to confront him.

She studied him for a moment, but didn't want to let her distance show any sign that he had caught onto something, "Is that so? How are the others?" she mumbled. _He's defiantly smart, just as I presumed._

"The others don't matter. I find it interesting that she seemed to disappear."

_He's definitely onto me. I'm in a tight corner now, how do I cover this one up? I knew it would come out eventually, but I wasn't planning on him finding out before I decided to tell him._

"She often wanders far from home. I'd say she's probably away," her voice remained sophisticated with a touch of boldness.

His eyes were questioning, as he studied her posture, mood, and sensed the nerves coming off her. Just as she had learned to read him, he had grown accustomed to her moods as well. He nodded, and went to his usual resting spot without further questioning. She knew she had not won anything.

_There can be nothing without trust. Those we love will stray away from us, those we want will remain distant, and those we don't want will become stronger enemies if we don't display trust. Trust, is the strongpoint of everything. Trust, will in turn, allow us to know who to love, and who to avoid. If my enemy should be the one I trust, do I follow his ways and turn from those I thought had love for me?_

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy during the week so it looks like most updates will happen over the weekend (unless I find time to write something up during school) And, thanks for the reviews, both comments and suggestions were appreciated. **

**Anyway, the silence theme was continued throughout this chapter, aside from the couple of lines there at the end. If the 'no talking, only thoughts' theme is boring, please let me know. I guess this was just a way of expressing a 'weak' side of Yoruichi (because, let's face it… we all have one). I do hope to involve more talking and a stronger 'connection' here pretty soon, I'm just trying to not rush it. I don't think Ulquiorra rushes into a relationship, heh. And, the last few paragraphs did seem rushed, but… I guess I want to jump into something a little more interesting. Once again, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter Three: Lasting Trust Uncovered

_We disguise ourselves in fake claims and wrong reasoning because we are afraid of who we are. Will the people around us leave when the mask is removed?_

Chapter Three: Lasting Trust Uncovered

They were supposed to be enemies. He was the bad guy, the fierce reality of what power could do to a soul. He was the definition of how easily power could tarnish a soul and allow vanquish of the softer side to people. She was the hero, the fatal truth of what it meant to protect, no matter what personal costs had to be made. She showed how power should be used until the end, no matter what. She understood this difference between them, and so did he, from the start. By this point, after what seemed like a very long time to her, but a short while to him, they were getting too close to crossing the lines.

As she began to have her sleeping area closer to him, she told herself she was merely testing his resistance and seeing just how far across the line you had to be before things turned around. Time had been irrelevant to her, and the same pattern was casual for this unknown time now. Every day they did the same things as they had from the start. Silence and edging slowly towards each other was routine. He didn't pursue in the closeness, but she wanted to test the trust between them before she even thought of risking her true identity. So far, his reaction was as though nothing was happening, though he had noticed the cats growing curiosity and hope of something coming from it. Once again, he watched another weak point of her take stride.

They both did have questions tugging on their minds every time their eyes connected. The same silence enveloped them in mystery, leaving these questions swallowed up in its peaceful bliss. The burning yellow eyes of the cat couldn't penetrate the regretful cyan eyes. They were getting nowhere anymore, so the edging was the only way she could feel a stronger connection. They had learned all they could in the silence and now they were simply waiting to see who the weaker one was, and who was desperate enough to break it. She hoped he would break under her staring, but his ignorance was structured to where she couldn't penetrate it. He didn't try anything, and went on with his regular schedule. He could tell from the first time she spoke, she would eventually break. She was the opposite of him, he was the quiet type.

He had suspected right. She was growing weary of being locked up in silence. Her defenses were wearing thin, and she was aware of it. She wanted to finally believe in him and reveal herself. The limitless time she was spending here doing nothing made her restless, but his indecisive eyes made her hold on. He was intelligent, and patient; he was catching on to all of her weaknesses. She was patient under certain circumstances, but not now, not when she was needed elsewhere and her time was being ruined. The time here with him was getting too comfortable with her; she hated being so close to the enemy, and almost enjoying it.

When he left the room at an unusual time, she decided that day was the perfect day to make everything different. She figured today was her day to take out this Espada. Today, she would kill him. She also had an escape plan, of course. If she managed to take him down, she would simply transform back. A cat would go more easily unnoticed than a human, and she could sneak her way right out the doors. Once outside, she figured she could wait around for some time to get out of Hueco Mundo; someone had to of noticed her absence by now. There was no way Kisuke couldn't have noticed.

With this idea clear in mind, she transformed back to her human form. The black fur turned to long deep violet hair lacing around her shoulders and down her back, the yellow eyes turned to a humanized gold and her body stretched out into a lean figure. She adjusted quickly to the different form, and found herself grabbing one of his suits out of the closet. She slipped it on, but had quick distaste for the rather loose fit it gave compared to her usual tight fashion; not to mention, white had become an unfavorable color after being trapped in a dimension of whiteness for so long. She sighed, and unruffled it, brushing it down and trying to make the best of her sources.

The remainder of her time alone she sat in her usual spot with her legs folded in front of her, and her body leaning lightly against the wall, her eyes focused on the door. Would he jump her and attack? He seemed to have the same opinion on fighting as her; to let it go unless attacking was necessary. She thought about her earlier plan, and wondered if fighting him was truly necessary to help with the problems the Arrancar were creating. Was it against his own will to be an enemy? Of course, he still had to of had the feral attitude of a hollow in him, but she thought beyond the typical, and wondered if there was still a piece of him that wasn't wild. After all, he spared her for so long, and never expected anything from her. That showed enough proof to her that he was different, and maybe he didn't have all the evil of a hollow as she would have first imagined him to have.

As she waited for him, her mind kept flipping from her accusations of him being different to her thoughts that it was all a trick. He could be doing it just to lure her out of her cover and make a fool out of her. She would be a fool if that was the case, but she didn't sense that in him. She was good with reading people, and with him she could feel the pain and regret he held, as though he had so much to feel sorry about. How many times had he wished he hadn't done something? Sometimes she thought he felt bad for taking her there; he would look at her with apologetic eyes, though they were veiled with scornful distaste towards her. This veil wasn't true though, she could feel how false this distaste was. During the days she got closer to him, he was welcoming her, she could feel that much in his presence. He never leaned in the other direction, and sometimes she wondered if he was longing for her trust.

She wanted his trust more than anything. Not because it was necessarily smart to have the enemy on your side, but because the long time spent with him had given her an unexpected attraction towards him. The hatred she once had towards him for being who he was vanished; she looked at him to be a person now, rather than an Arrancar. He always hid the hole in the base of his neck, which only helped to show normality, and pushed her further into wondering if he had a side that wanted to be rid of his evil half. Could evil turn good as easily as good could turn evil?

_I'm over thinking things again. He's the enemy; I shouldn't be this involved with him. What am I thinking?_ She allowed her eyes to drift from the door for a few moments as she closed her eyes and inhaled the stale air. There might not have been such a thing as crisp fresh air here, as much as she could remember being outside this building the air still wasn't as clean as in the World of the Living, or the Soul Society for that matter. Everything here was desolate. Like a land abandoned; anyone living here should be left behind and forgotten. They were all on the wrong side, and here she was caught in the middle of it, nearly wanting to join forces with one of them; not to join his side, but to join him and find a friend in him. Maybe more, because the odd feeling she had for him went beyond a normal friendship, she longed for him the whole day while she awaited his return. Maybe it was her curiosity wanting him to come back, but another piece of her wished for him to return for a different reason, for the sole fact that she enjoyed his company.

Her eyes opened again after she cleared her mind of her absurd thoughts of friendship and a light feeling of love towards this Arrancar. Her eyes were rested on the door again. Today it felt like he was away for longer than usual, but she accepted that she was anxious, which only slowed time further. She needed something to do, if he chose to attack her, or not, at least this would provide something new. She decided whatever decision he made, she would find a way to deal with it. Obviously if he accept her, she would only hope for their trust to deepen, and at some point, just maybe he would let her in. If he chose to attack, she would have to go with her original plan. She knew for sure now that she wasn't going to make the first move towards attacking anymore; she hated to fight unnecessarily.

He had grown rather close to her as well, and it puzzled him as to why she affected him like this. As of right now, he was nearly positive the cat had to be Yoruichi, but he still wasn't for certain. He walked slowly down the hall back to his room, knowing the familiar eyes of the cat would rest on him when he walked in the door. Why did it stare at him so passionately? He couldn't understand how anything coming from the world of the living that knew about his potential would ever look at him as anything but evil. It was his reputation along with the others, and he had to live with it. He admired the cat for keeping with him and not trying to fight back in any way. If it truly was Yoruichi, he did wonder if she was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to make a move. He had heard numerous things about her, and all of them indicated she was intelligent. If it was the case that it was her, he could only wait for a day he returned to his room and got a surprise attack. In this instant when he stood outside his door, he could feel a different presence behind it before even touching the handle. He extended his hand out and warily took hold of the handle, and with little hesitation, pulled open the door. Everything would be changed in one direction from this simple movement.

_When the mask is removed, our relationships may flip and break, or rotate and form._

His first notion was to stare at her in an out of character appreciation for her courage, but instead he tried to put on the usual mask of being unaffected. _He was right,_ he noticed the instant he saw the normal position of the cat overtaken by the woman he had been suspecting could be waiting for him someday. He didn't brace himself for an attack, because he noticed her tense up and wait for his reaction, which indicated it was safe for him to continue without needing to act like he was on a defensive with her. Tension built in the room between both of them, each one wondering what was on the other's mind; and if the trust they had built over time would shatter due to the truth being uncovered.

She stood up from her resting position as he walked in closer to her, the door closed behind him signaled she was trapped from running away anytime soon. She didn't want to run anyway, she wanted to believe there was nothing to worry about when she was with him. Her instincts had been right, he was different.

"I will admit, you are intelligent," she pointed out, noting the earlier suspicions he had towards her identity. He froze to the sound of her voice, now much more elegant, but still holding the same power and certainty. "But what is it that sets you apart from the rest?"

He looked at her up and down, wondering where this sudden jump in bravery came from, when she had been nervous around him most of the time before when she was a simple feline. Now that she was human, she seemed more confident of herself than before; and this was the only time he would have thought of attacking her, now that she could pose a threat. He had not intentions of hurting her still, unless she pulled something that would threaten him, or Las Noches.

"I don't believe in fighting unless it benefits Lord Aizen, or myself," he said quietly, wondering when he would be saying too much.

"I see. I suppose we have similar beliefs then," she smiled. They were both at a resting point now, standing a few feet apart from each other – a safe distance to both of them. Parts of their understandings for each other were erased at this moment, because now Ulquiorra had a human form to work with, and a human's emotions were displayed so much differently than that of the cats. She was easier to read in some ways, but at the same time, he didn't know how well she could cover emotions up and pretend.

"I am impressed that I actually got you to look me over with some expression," she laughed lightly, "Maybe there is something in that emotionless soul of yours."

He refrained from starting a conversation about his interests ,and waited for her to retreat back to her corner spot. Instead, they stood there staring at each other for a long, silent moment that should have been awkward, but neither of them noticed the intensity; they only noticed each other.

"The big secret is out now… so what's next?" She asked him impatiently, hoping he would do something aside from hiding her here even longer.

"Nothing. You'll stay here still."

"Ugh. Are you so stubborn to keep me here just for the sake of getting on my nerves?"

"Does it really bother you?"

"Should I be bothered?"

His eyes softened and he was the one to retreat to his usual sitting spot. Of course, sitting made him vulnerable, but he watched in satisfactory as she followed suit and they resumed normal positioning in the room.

"You can't keep me here forever, what happens when one of your allies finds me?"

"I won't let them."

Her eyes narrowed on him as she tried to study the reality of his words. Were they words of passion, or were they words of possession? Was he treating her as someone he cared for, or as an object he claimed? She bent her legs up, folded her arms over them, and sighed. He was hopeless; she would never be able to have a normal relationship with him, though, that was expected from the start. What was unexpected was the feeling of security she had with him. That had to have meant his words were for protecting her as someone he cared for, not as a possession.

Instead of looking away from her eyes, he too studied her. She was different to him, and there was a point in him adjusting to the new presence, but she was looking at him as though seeing him through different eyes.

Their staring was interrupted by the creak in the door that shattered their concentration and caused them both to jump to their feet. Ulquiorra was to the door in a second, but his intruder already had the door wide open.

_Should we protect an enemy we love, and betray what we stand for?_

**Ok, I couldn't help but to jump into this, because… the other part of it was getting difficult to write since there is only so much silence in a plain white room can offer towards my creativity. I hope this wasn't too rushed, but if it was please let me know and I will slow things down again so I don't further the rushing. I believe now that they are more comfortable with each other, conversations and whatnot will happen often, as opposed to them not knowing whether they should talk. Anyway, that chapter was a little lengthier… mostly because I was excited to work with something a little different. Once again, comments & critiques are appreciated. Thanks to those reading, and to those reviewing ^.^**


	5. Chapter Four: Protection And Devotion

_We find ourselves in odd situations, and sometimes we thrive on these moments for happiness. _

Chapter Four: Protection and Devotion

Trust could be concealed by protection and devotion. If someone protects you with enough devotion to risk their life for you, you undoubtedly should trust them. It was in the next few moments that she realized they had the deepest devotion and trust in each other.

She didn't like being tossed to the back to watch as her enemy protected her. It all happened too quickly, and this time her reactions hadn't been fast enough for her to get into her unseen corner; they were caught.

"I knew it," the fierce blue eyes of Ulquiorra's ally, but enemy all the same, stood before him with a grin slowly creeping up his face, "you've went out on your own. I'm impressed, Ulquiorra."

"I was merely holding her until the right time to turn her in. She's doing no harm here."

"I knew it, you are soft. I would have killed her a long time ago." His grin was chilling to her, but Ulquiorra hardly noticed it at all. His menacing laugh echoed the proper signal an Arrancar should carry with their actions. _That's what an Arrancar is like. Cold, heartless and enjoying the thought of killing. Ulquiorra's definitely not one of them, he's completely different. _At least, she hoped her desire for him to be different was true. "This is Yoruichi Shihouin, isn't it? Pretty dangerous, you must be keeping a close eye on her." _Just how much do they all know about me?_

"She has no power against me. She's not a threat."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed on him at his false, ego breaking remark. She certainly hoped he had a reason to pass her off as worthless. Even while these words bothered her, she managed to notice how defensively he was standing before the intruder, as though protecting her. Then again, he was probably protecting himself as well in doing so.

"I see. She's just a pet. I suppose I'll let it slide, but don't think I won't use it against you," his piercing eyes stared at her as Ulquiorra closed the door while muttering, "I have no interest in your visits. Next time, I will kill you." Once the door slid shut, Ulquiorra stood before the door, waiting for her response. He had learned enough to know that what he had said wouldn't go without a comment.

"Not strong enough to handle you? Pretty weak accusation," Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

He moved his eyes to peer over his shoulder at her, and simply replied, "You don't know either way."

"You're right, I don't know, but neither do you."

"You're over confident," he mused at her sense of standing up to him. Had she lost the control she had as a feline simply because she felt powerful now? Or was she just toying with him because she had nothing better to do? Of course she's more human than him, and he realized that. So much time locked up without an agenda was surely driving her to be more outgoing and reckless since she couldn't express herself in other ways. He could deal with the dull life he was trained to live with. He was used to this life on a level she could never be familiar with; she had stronger emotions, dreams and personality than he allowed himself to present.

"You're too secretive. He didn't seem to mind being loud and obtrusive," she said nodding towards the door Grimmjow had been standing in moments ago, though Ulquiorra still had his back to her and didn't see her notions, "So what's with you?"

"Grimmjow is reckless. He hardly deserves his title."

"Title?" Her curiosity pricked when she figured she was edging close to learning more about Aizen's army.

He looked at her fully now, turning to face her and wondering once again when he would be saying too much. The numbers wouldn't matter much. It wasn't that important of information; even if he told her, by the time she got out, if she got out, it would be worthless news. He was sure Grimmjow wouldn't hesitate at ruining that bit of information the second he stepped into the World of the Living.

"There are ten Espada. We're ranked higher than the rest of the trash here."

"So he's above you, I'm assuming?" She thought he felt weaker than Ulquiorra, but by the coldness in Ulquiorra's voice when referring to Grimmjow, she figured there was some type of conflict between them.

"Below."

It was a slight relief to hear that. He had been their only visitor so far, and if he caused any problems she was definitely assured that he could be dealt with. They returned to their respective spots after this discussion. She had learned more about them from the small confrontation, but at the same time she wondered if while Ulquiorra may have been hiding kindness, he was also hiding an evil side like that of Grimmjow. She didn't want to see that side unleashed if that was true; and she was certain it had to be true.

_We easily feel pain when we are without those we have loved for so long; can we get over that pain and love someone else?_

Her and Kisuke had always been close, that was evident. He was on her mind every night, but this particular night as she debated her survival, she thought solely of him. Her and Kisuke were too close for her to abandon thoughts of him, and the fact that she was creeping closer to death and falling for one of the enemies made her think of him with distant passion.

The fact that Ulquiorra was so quiet was relaxing for once, as she no longer saw this silence as an evil plan being hidden. She didn't know exactly what turmoil could possibly be churning in his mind, but she took advantage of it and tried to shove him out of her mind for once. How long will it take the Soul Society to defeat them? Even if they did attack, she didn't think she could let him die; he didn't deserve the same penalty as the others. _Here I am thinking about him again; his safety over my own fate._ She stole a glance in his direction. His face was pointed towards the ground, his arm slung loosely over his one bent knee and his eyes closed peacefully in thought. The cyan lines trailing down his face held the reminder of the beautiful eyes that were momentarily hidden.

Her head drifted back to staring across the room again, her eyes distant and seeing another place in her memory. Kisuke and she had always been inseparable and when they were apart, there was always a connection – they could always feel each other, no matter the distance. At this place however, it seemed as though that distance had been reached. That comfort of knowing how the other was feeling was gone. She felt alone here, as though he was gone. She was the one in unsafe territory. If it felt this terrible to her, he had to feel it worse; he _had_ lost her.

She sighed heavily before snapping out of these memories, and the feeling of distress overcoming her. It was uncharacteristic, but all the same, it wasn't normal for her to have lost that bond that always made them so undividable. She had to wonder just how lonely he had to feel despite him being in familiar territory. Her being lost wasn't familiar at all, to either of them. It wasn't until now that the stress of the situation hit both of them. It was about the same time that they wondered where the other was, and how they were doing. They still had the common sense of emotions shared, even though they had no way of telling that.

_It is a difficult matter when we don't know how to cope with a situation and it is even more difficult when we have no relation to the situation at all…_

Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered open as the new feeling of insecurity filled the room. An emotion of pain and grievance filled his senses, and his eyes instantly led him to her. Her head was slightly bowed, her eyes closed in the same manner as his were moments ago, but her face held a reflection of sorrow, and the fact that her hands were clenched into fists proved this further. She had been strong and secure until now. What was it that disturbed her now? His first thought was that she had gone through resolve, and had decided she wasn't making it through this. Then he thought deeper and new that wasn't her personality; she obviously hadn't been too overly concerned with her own well being the second she didn't put up a struggle when he grabbed her. This sorrow held a different sort of emotion than of pity and regret. It was something he couldn't come to terms with, as he didn't know how emotions worked and what fell into place to make them apparent. He tried to vanquish it from his presence, but he couldn't stop feeling it. True remorse and grief interlaced with confusion; that's what it read.

Her eyes briefly met his when she felt his eyes on her. He hadn't realized until then that he had been in a trance, and he retreated his eyes quickly, trying to pretend as though he hadn't been staring. She shifted her eyes back away from him and sighed again. It dwelled on her how ridiculous it was to be worrying about matters dealing with her emotions, but she couldn't help but to fall asleep with Kisuke on her mind. Ulquiorra gave up on understanding and his mind turned back to its original state of having emotions absent.

_I can dream about you until the end of time, but it never feels like the real thing. And in the end, it always has to disappear…_

The next day could have come slower. Her dreams were so real that it made her feel like she had been home again and this whole thing had been the dream. When she opened her eyes to the dull white room taunting the beautiful scenery she wished she could have stayed in, she felt a twinge of hope that one day she could be the one taunting it and all those who created it. She wasn't going to allow herself to be weak today. She looked to him, to see him still sitting there. That was unusual. How long had she been asleep?

He was in the same posture as before which made her think he hadn't moved at all, but then she recognized that he always seemed to look the same. She didn't understand how it was possible for him to have no emotion to express. There had to be some kind of personality hidden behind the surface, whether good or evil, there was something there. He looked like a statue, face unsympathetic, yet gracefully beautiful. Despite his desolate appearance, it was a magnificent state for him. He displayed loneliness with an interesting array of beauty.

"How did you handle this before I showed up? You're so boring," she muttered, annoyed by the silence that had been so wonderful the previous night. She didn't want to allow for that to return again.

He looked at her with questioning eyes, wondering why it had taken her so long to come up with a question and that was the best she had for him. Didn't she want to know more important information, or had she come to the same conclusion as him that it was pointless?

"I do what's needed."

Of course, he was designed to act like this; Aizen would never allow anyone working under him to have any freedom. He was made to kill and carry out Aizen's requests. The previous conversation he had with Grimmjow made her realize something; him kidnapping her and keeping it a secret was the first move he made without orders, and the first thing he had done that qualified him as stepping out of the lines. It was in that instant that she felt sympathy for him. He was intelligent. There was no doubt about that. So why did he follow Aizen's orders with such loyalty?

"Aizen is only using you. Why do you listen to him?" Aizen was his creator, and it would seem logical that he follow the one who taught him to become what he was. That was something she would never understand; she broke off from the soul society from disbelief in their system, so why was it so difficult for him to do the same?

"Using me or not, I'm still under his orders."

She silenced at this thought. Hidden behind his voice she placed a distant emotion of misery in its meaning. Was he afraid to leave? Or was he truly that loyal that he felt he had to obey, no matter the cost to his personal life. He had no personal life; he was simply a hollow. He had no soul, either. There was no possible way for him to feel anything but hatred. He wasn't completely a hollow though, which made her want to believe it was possible that her theories of him being the good one on the wrong side of the line were true. His words seemed as though he was pondering at her insight though, as he sounded bitter at the thought of it. He had known it, but maybe he hadn't believed it until he heard it from someone else.

He stood up and strode to the door, dropping the conversation easily by leaving her alone in the white enclosure. She frowned and wanted to follow him and make him believe her words. He was off again, off to listen to Aizen further, off to prove a side of him wasn't as intelligent as it could have been, off to further bury his soul behind a mask Aizen was adding layers to every time they spoke. She wanted to remove those layers and find out who Ulquiorra truly was; she had to believe there was some purpose in being here rather than to see one of them end up dead in the end.

The time he was gone seemed longer than usual, and she grew more impatient every day when he left, as if she needed him there. Her eyes were inquisitive when he walked back in the room, and he took notice to her change in personality. He said nothing and brushed it off, but she continued to stare at him with the same curiosity dancing behind her eyes.

"If you don't need me any longer, why don't you just return me?" This wasn't a pleading statement, instead it seemed as though she was pushing in another direction.

"To keep you from getting in our way," his melancholy voice sounded so perfect to her right now, as though she had grown accustomed to hearing it in a different way that wasn't boring or dull. It was mysterious and secretive; it made her boredom stretch farther towards uncovering what was behind everything about him.

"Really? Do you always handle your prisoners with such care?"

His eyes moved from the wall to her as he wondered what she was getting at. "We normally kill and never hold captives."

"What's so special about you and I then?"

"I don't kill unless it's necessary, and I see no reason to eliminate you."

"Uh huh," her smirk grew, "You're enjoying my company, aren't you?"

His eyes were fixated on hers and she saw a slight adjustment in them as though he was caught off guard. It was one step closer to uncovering what was really behind their relationship.

"Don't make irrational accusations."

"But is it?" She pushed further, hoping that if she annoyed him enough he would admit it. He wasn't so easy to convince though. His silence consumed her again. His eyes swayed away and he found a place on the wall that had a darker spotting to it, a slight difference in the white, and focused his attention on that rather than her pestering. The same slight difference on the wall a clear representation of the difference in him that was expanding the more time he spent with her.

"You're impossible," she noted to herself. She also realized that maybe his mysteriousness was what attracted her. She didn't want to admit it, but she had grown too comfortable with his presence, and actually enjoyed spending time with him. He was the only one there though, so she decided to put that excuse on the situation. Still, even when in the silence she could have been thinking about those back home, but instead her mind was always on him.

That night she decided to make herself more at home by laying out across the mat rather than sitting up to sleep. This bothered him slightly as she was closer to him in doing so; that was probably her plan, he assumed. He shifted slightly to back himself away from her, but the more he moved away, the closer she seemed to move towards him until he couldn't help but to be touching her. He didn't want to move from his usual spot and let her win that war, so he dealt with it and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the friction between them. Her legs were slightly curled around his feet, but even that small connection made him feel insecure and even while he tried to relax he was tense. He was used to her sitting on the opposite end of the bed, a safe distance for both of them, but she had grown comfortable enough now to not mind the interaction. He on the other hand didn't know what to think of any connection with anyone; this was just as foreign to him as the emotions she filled the room with the previous night. Even now, he could feel a sense of security and happiness coming off her; how could she be happy here when last night she was completely opposite in feelings? She was good with dealing with a situation in the best way possible.

As the night wore on, he eventually fell into slight relaxation, though his body remained unsure and his mind unfocused. He felt an odd sensation like as though he wanted this closeness, and the churning feelings confused his normal routine of not feeling at all. She opened up a part of him he hadn't felt before, and this was only the start.

S_o much can be learned in such a short time. We can learn to love those we had no hope towards knowing, and those we thought we understood can trick us. Misunderstanding does not mean it is not worth trying to understand; those we do not understand can grow closer to us than those we once understood._

**The whole Grimmjow thing wasn't just random nonsense xD It was put in there for a reason. I know it seemed random and out of place, sort of, but it was to prove the 'devotion' thing. Hehe, I love it when Ulquiorra acts defensive*though it may be slightly out of character...?* But I can imagine it anyway, so oh well. And, the Urahara thing wasn't just complete randomness either, I promise I'm not that random, at least for this story xD**

**Anyway, this was just a cute, kind of... fluff chapter, with a couple of aspects that will be leading into the future plot of this. I already have the majority of this story planned out, so I will be keeping up with one update a week when possible. Thanks to those reading and commenting =D As always, critiques and comments are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter Five: Lovely Remorse

_Love is meant to be confusing and painful. It teaches us beautiful relationships don't come without a price – but it also reminds us that when we suffer, we will come to a conclusion that it was well worth it all._

Chapter Five: Lovely Remorse

Normally she slept through his leaving in the morning. He tried to get around her without nudging her awake, but the second their connection was broken her golden eyes flashed open. It felt like early morning; like they were a couple and he got up early to leave for work. It was a sinking feeling of being left behind to watch the sunrise without him. She tried to pretend as though she was asleep, but he noticed the difference in mood in the room compared to its normal when she was sound asleep. How easily he could turn on her and kill her on a normal day – today it felt like he was going to get caught doing something. She wasn't supposed to be awake. She was supposed to be weak and defenseless in the mornings, just in case he changed his mind on keeping her. He wouldn't ever kill her while she was defenseless though, but the feeling of having that power made every morning a relief to him. This morning was different.

"You can stop pretending," he said, eying her with grave interest. Tonight, he planned he would be sure she didn't get the allowance of waking up at the same time as him.

"You really are good at this," she said with a smile, sitting up quickly at his cold words and ignoring the bitterness behind his tongue.

He disregarded her remarks and went on his way. He grabbed a fresh suit out of the closet, ignoring her curious eyes. He walked to the small bathroom attached to his room (the only addition) and closed the door behind him with a quiet thud. Everything he did, he did it with a sense of mystery. Why was he so silent, even in his actions? She sighed and leaned against the wall, her left leg pulled up to her chest to allow her to rest her head on it, and wrap her arms around it.

She had been with him in the past at these hours, of course, but back then, she hardly cared about him. She hadn't noticed his wet hair the previous times she saw him step out of the bathroom after his showers; how could she have missed it then? It highlighted the brightness of his eyes – a brightness she normally didn't notice against his dismal features. She shifted her eyes to the wall across from her, though the plain whiteness she had been living in made him look incredibly good. She was hoping that was the cause for this attraction. She certainly knew it wasn't right.

"There's no sense in getting up right now," he noted to her, though she had already noticed that before he needed to toss in his remarks. However, it was nice to hear him talk to her casually, as though he cared about what was in her routine.

"I'll try to sleep again in a little while," she said plainly, almost matching his normal pitch. Depression? He assumed so since that was the only emotion he could place on her at that moment. He straightened his clothes out and reached for the doorknob, but then turned to her before leaving.

"I will try to get you home soon," he muttered in as plain of a voice as he could fasten with that idea. With that, he swiftly disappeared out the door, though he could feel the lifting energy before her presence disappeared from his senses.

Why this sudden decision? She thought about it the whole time he was gone. Was he just trying to get her hopes up so he didn't have to feel the emotional rush in her? She tried to ignore his words, because the fallback from such hope would leave her utterly miserable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you cannot feel love, is it possible to wish it were there?_

The decision was his alone, for him. It wasn't because he felt badly for her; it was because of what she did to him that he had to get rid of her. He did not intend to kill her. At this point, he was wondering if it was possible to kill her. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Emotions? Feelings? None of these things were part of his makeup; he wasn't made to have human notions. Whatever the effect she was having on him was, he needed her to be gone. He couldn't allow her to ruin his composition; however it was she was doing it.

He lingered around the building for a while, avoiding returning to her. Avoidance, wasn't that a sign of weakness? He wanted to remain away from her simply because something within him that yearned for her company, and he didn't want to allow that want to continue. He didn't want her to touch him again, or to further their relationship. He didn't want them to connect eyes, or study each other with curiosity and adoration. He didn't want to keep slipping into the human emotions she had spread to his soul. Emotions were his greatest weakness it seemed, and she had led him right into them.

Still, despite the newfound feelings he had around her he still didn't understand them, which meant they didn't have any effect on him. He was concerned with latter affects when he decided to allow her to return home. Maybe there was something hidden within him that she would release? Some part of his past life still hidden within his soul that somehow hadn't been destroyed; something that would allow him to feel the strong emotions that radiated off her daily, but had no meaning to him yet. Something lingering inside him that allowed him to generate these feelings and know they meant something.

He sighed and pressed himself towards the door. Never before had he felt a blockage from what he wanted to do. He never felt anything like this. He didn't want to face her again because he was afraid of getting closer to her. That wasn't something normal for him to worry about. He sighed before sliding the door open, wondering how long it would take the emotions to crack. Something within him felt compelled to want to feel something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you are my enemy, can you cross sides for love? If you stand loyal to your cause, will you break that loyalty for love? If you aren't meant to love, is it possible for you to feel it? I want us to break through this trouble, together, for love._

She immediately shifted her eyes to him when he came through the door. There was something different about him, his energy was off, uncertain. Uncertainty was one thing she never found as being a part of him, at least not displayed this clearly. He avoided her eye contact, naturally; another hint that something was up with him. Was he debating over releasing her still? _That wouldn't bring him to acting like this. He's too cold to have any feeling toward the matter. He either wounds me deeper, or sets me free. Either way, he doesn't care. Does he?_

"So, what is the reason behind my sudden release? Am I becoming too much of a burden to hide?" She asked evenly.

"I have no reason to keep you here anymore."

"I thought you were keeping me so I wouldn't be around to help the others? What changed that?"

"With, or without you helping them, they're not going to stand a chance. I might as well allow you to live your life for a few more weeks," he mumbled, though his voice held the uncertainty that she caught onto quickly.

"That's a little conceited, even for you," she smirked, standing up now to have a more normal conversation at eye level, since he was refusing to sit down.

"That's simply what I've determined. I don't base my logic on false hopes."

"Hm. Did you remember that the Soul Society is part of this too?"

"With the loss of three of their best, they aren't worth much."

"All right, if you insist," she didn't feel like talking about battle plans with him; she had a feeling anything he said would make it look like her side was going to lose. She wanted to forget about battling for now. When she returned home that would be their sole priorities, and right now she didn't need to worry about that. If she really wanted to be a help, she would have gone exploring to discover better points of attacking, but that was too dangerous. Especially now since she was convinced he was going to return her. Due to that, she wanted nothing to do with the war that was beginning, not now. Not while she was with him. Allowing him to talk about that was only giving him reason to fall back on what she had been working so hard to achieve with him – emotion.

"You're not interested in what's going to happen?" He asked, curiosity always a good overtone to his voice. She smiled, and shook her head, "No, I don't want to think about our defeat, since its apparent that's what you believe will happen."

He stared at her for a moment, his reluctant eyes had finally settled on her again, because he couldn't resist holding his eyes off of her when they were engaged in talking. He pulled away after it seemed their conversation was pointless, and retreated to his routine spot. She did the same, but instead of sitting where she normally did, she positioned herself next to him. He knew what she was doing. The fact that she had tuned into how much if affected him bothered him.

"You don't have to work for him," she mentioned, lightly, her head titled back and her eyes closed. She opened them to see his reaction, though she knew it would be the same as it always was.

"I have no intentions of turning my back on Lord Aizen," he said roughly. She sighed, "Lord Aizen, huh? He couldn't even go with casual names. He's full of himself."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at how casually she talked about him, when he had so easily betrayed the Soul Society, and was indeed a large threat. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before she began to talk again, and he faced the wall.

"I could have killed him, you know. We wouldn't be sitting here right now. He was in my hands and I let him slip away," she was mumbling to herself more than making a confession to him, but he took the words in with importance.

"You think you could have killed him?" He asked.

"He was right there, we had a blade to his throat…" she remembered the day clearly, because he was so close and she could have stopped the problem before it grew. "But, we never thought he would escape like that. It would have been illogical to kill him at that moment," she was saying that to herself, then she turned her attention back towards him, "But, your 'Lord Aizen' turned his back on the Soul Society who he had been dedicated to them. If you turned on him, it wouldn't do harm. He did the same once, why not you?"

"I have no purpose in your world," he said wryly.

"Our world isn't that horrible, you know. I'm sure you'd find your place."

"This is my place."

"I can't believe you're letting him trick you like this. You're not that foolish, I know you're not." It was bothering her how easily he was being gaited through to following Aizen's orders. It was bothering her how easily he was accepting this life, when she was offering him a free world. It wasn't that free for him though. The Soul Society would want him dead no matter who he was with; and if she was caught helping him, she would have yet another point added to her history giving them a reason to want her demise as well. Regardless of the trouble it would account for, she wanted him to be out of this life. She had grown on him, it turned out, and though it was wrong, she wanted him so desperately to be a part of her life. Not as her enemy, not as the person she'd been forced to stay with because he had kidnapped her; she was willing to drop all of that. After all, he had proved to her that he wasn't an empty soul – there was something she had stirred within him.

They went silent for a long while. They were sitting close, but he had shifted away from her when they were engaged in talking. He did well at her not noticing, but she noticed as soon as the silence swept them in a familiar setting. She was more outgoing around him now, almost to her full capacity.

She scooted in so they were pressed up against each other. His eyes shifted quickly to her, then away. He closed his eyes in annoyance, but let her have her way. One more point towards her, one more weakness developing for him. Once again the odd feeling of connection was apparent, as they both felt awkward, yet relaxed. He could feel the emotions rising in him. They were dull, but he could feel them there, and to him it was painful and deceiving. He didn't know what any of it meant, and he was certain it wasn't meant to be there. Was it possible for a hollow to maintain a portion of their soul that could feel like this? Or was he just feeling what was pooling off of her.

Even to her, the connection was odd. It wasn't the feeling of good friends in love like when she was around Kisuke – that was relaxing, casual, and enjoyable. It wasn't the casual friendship she felt between all those around her that enabled her to not worry about what she did around them - that was uncaring devotion. This was the feeling of a new sort of love; something with different desires and boundaries. As if she was crossing a line between good and evil, which in technicality, it was. She could feel the line between them as they touched, bending and quivering between their bodies, ready to break. It came with new rules, new feelings, and new desires. She wanted to love him, but knew it was wrong; he knew it was wrong to _want_ to love her. She wanted to end the insecurity; he didn't know how to. She wanted to feel the casual relationship she had with those back home; he was too worried about protecting his lifestyle to allow casualness. They both wanted something, but this type of relationship was unclear, which was something new to both of them. They shared the common bond of not understanding exactly what this line was protecting them from: Her heart? His motives? Could a relationship break them both so easily?

She sighed under the pressure of the strings being pulled all around her. Delicate lines that they were both cutting every time they thought about each other in a matter of love. She knew it was wrong because she already loved someone. On top of that, he was an enemy. There were no good results with enemies. Then she felt compelled at the same time to reach out and unravel the lines, rather than breaking them. If things weren't as she hoped them to be, the boundaries could be tightened again, and she would know for sure that it was wrong. Curiosity could break the cat's heart just as easily as it could kill.

"So, I'm going home soon?"

He opened his eyes to the sound of her voice, amazed that she was speaking so casually when everything felt so off.

"Yes."

"Are you going to miss me? It's boring with me around, what will you do when I'm gone?" She tried to lighten the atmosphere with an arrogant attitude and one of her signature sneers.

"It doesn't matter whether you're here or not." He was avoiding. Yet another strike down on his structure.

"So you won't be bored? I get it. My exciting presence was too much to handle so you're kicking me out before you get used to it."

He huffed at this remark, because it was partially true.

"So that is the reason? You should know by now you don't have to be so quiet. It's not like talking is going to make you vulnerable."

That wasn't true. The more he talked with her, the more it would seem natural to have someone there for company. He didn't care for talking anyway, though he didn't mind listening to her talk.

"Hm. I guess _I_ should be the one that knows I'm not getting anything out of you." She stopped talking for a long moment after this again. She wanted to get up and cause commotion. Something to make him realize there was something much better than silence and following his laws. If she truly was going to make an exit, she wanted to make sure she was memorable. Of course, how could he forget her? She had been living in his room for weeks; he couldn't forget her. What she truly wanted to make sure of, was that he wasn't going to forget what emotions felt like. She didn't want him to forget the friction between them every time they sat close as they were doing now. She didn't want him to lose the lightness in his eyes that had slowly developed with each time they looked at each other. She didn't want him to turn cold and void again; she didn't want him to follow with the wrong side anymore. She wanted to stay with him, on the right side. Was this apprehension of emotions? Was she feeling remorseful about leaving? She should have been thankful he had gotten over being so cold when he decided to keep her safely hidden, and when he decided to allow her to go home without asking for anything, or causing any harm to her. Of course, they had caused harm to each other. She had opened up a door in him that was too painful for him to conceal fully anymore. He had opened up some kind of romance she didn't want to take part in, but now she was fully enveloped in it and didn't know if she could find a way to live without it. It wasn't casual; it was difficult, yet pleasing. It wasn't happy; it was secretive and deep. It was something powerful and painful at the same time, for both of them.

She did what seemed to be the best way to be remembered for love. She twisted her body around so her face was in front of his. He stared at her plainly, but she read deeper than the mask, she could feel the same pain burning in him - the pain of letting go when they were just getting started. She leaned into him and pressed herself against him, their lips connecting with their enclosed emotions.

_If I mess this up now, will it make it easier to let go?_

**Sorry for the late update, I was completely at a loss of what to do next last week. So, my conclusion? Fit in a romantic chapter before the action breaks out! Romance is my style, so this was easy to write, though I'm sure I got a little OOC with it.. but oh well. I guess it was more of a 'filler' chapter. I thought it was kind of cute anyway, so I hope others will think the same. Anyway, reviews (comments/critique) are always appreciated. Thanks to those reviewing and reading.**


	7. Chapter Six: Today

_It is without a doubt that I have learned one thing from all of this – Love triumphs over the evil within._

Chapter 6: Today

A mixture of emotions – confusion, regret, love, and hate- surged through them. Through connecting, they could feel each other's emotions blazing below the surface, pooling into each other in a dramatic effect of coming together as one. They shouldn't have mixed so well, but they both quickly understood the connection held anything but rejection. They seemed to fit together too perfectly, too beautifully. They filled in uneven spaces in each other – his quiet, sophisticated meaning with her outgoing, stubborn elegance. They were too perfect that it made him want to push her away. He could feel something overcoming him that wasn't in his nature – something that made him yearn for her to move in closer yet.

There should have been hostility between them. She was a noble, and it was never in her mind, despite her rueful decisions in the past, that she would be so close to someone so cold and closed off. In her mind, it wasn't possible for someone like him to blend into her so well, but she could feel it, and it proved her theories wrong. He had proved her theories wrong since the moment she became part of his life. Hatred was all she felt for Aizen and those working for him, until she met Ulquiorra. Until she fell into his routine, learned to read behind his distilled cyan eyes to see something beyond his cold exterior and learned to feel everything within him. As she pushed herself into him further, closing any possible space between them, she was certain of everything running through him from his uncertainty, to his undeniable resolve. He still held a plain, distant dexterity and his uncaring demeanor, but that was just on the outside. Along with those positive notes, she could feel the feral side in him wanting to kill her and end it all before she pushed him further into a more humanized state of mind.

His emotions were undoubtedly different from hers. His only had a faint reliability; hers were forever. His hand pressed against her shoulder as though to push her away from him, but she hardly broke the connection. Only their lips broke apart, but the closeness stayed. She smiled a taunting flash of her teeth as their eyes searched each other, looking for an answer to what had just happened. She could see the confusion whirring in his irises, but to her relief, at least they weren't glazed with the uncaring coldness that she had been working so hard at to destroy.

"I will admit, I hadn't expected you to return it," she said in arrogant bliss. She had won her challenge; getting him to admit he felt something for her. If he hadn't then there wouldn't have been so much passion between them, and he would have refused and shoved her away. There was no way she could take advantage of him, he had taken just as much of a part in it as she had, and he was caught.

He pushed her away lightly, with the hand that was tentatively placed on her shoulder, and snapped the confusion away from his appearance, though it still loomed in his mind. She followed his lead and retreated, though she still sat close by his side. He was relieved anyway. It was better, less persuasive, than her being on top of him. His thoughts still were trying to catch up when she began to entangle the moment further.

"So? You still want to throw me out?"

"I'm not 'throwing you out.' I'm letting you return to your world." His confusion piled as he wondered why she was so reluctant to leave him. That, with the recent event, made it seem as though she didn't want to leave him because she had found something in him even he couldn't comprehend.

"You don't want to keep me here? I thought I was good company. Admit it, you're enjoying me staying here," she prodded, with a smirk teasing the corners of her lips.

He scowled at her, trying to ignore how easily she was relaxing around him now, making games out of what was happening. He was still trying to convince himself he enjoyed nothing other than accomplishing his orders and building his resistance. He still strongly believed in what he was told to do, and he still didn't understand where these newfound emotions and adoration unburied themselves. He was made to hate and gain personal power – yet somehow she opened up some part of him that should have been destroyed along with his soul. Was it possible for him to have those parts still? Was it possible that what she had made him feel wasn't entirely what he had believed were emotions pooling off her? He had been sure he was just feeling her – he was certain that the rush of energy was hers alone. Yet pieces began to fall into place. He thought those emotions were left behind every morning when he left her to go about with his tasks, yet what about those times, even with the distance that he couldn't help but to think of her? What about the times she was asleep and he wanted so desperately to know what it felt like to be close to her – to love. Every day was a struggle between wanting to reach out to her and wanting to close her out and treat her like all the other trash. He closed his eyes and tried to close out these thoughts – they weren't normal.

"You know, that offer of mine still holds," she reminded him, knowing she was on his mind.

His eyes opened with a relaxing ease, but he refused to look at her, and instead found a familiar offset spot tarnishing the pure whiteness.

"Don't bother asking that, it's a waste of time for both of us."

"I was hoping you changed your mind," she wasn't hesitant to look at him as she spoke. She had noticed he used 'both of us' again, and it opened up another light in her mind that signaled a change was occurring in him. He should have referred towards only himself, if he talked at all.

He could feel her eyes on him, waiting for a falter in his mood. Hoping? Did she truly want him around?

"I already explained I cannot," he repeated the meaning, but the momentum behind his words had lowered. She sighed and leaned back against the wall in a similar position as him, only her head was tilted up, and her eyes closed in frustration.

"I told you, Aizen's using you. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"He's on the winning side," he mumbled in a tone that was more his own. Cold, icy and defiant. Though that wasn't the entirety of the reason he was so loyal to him. He would gain power staying near him. Power… it tainted so many.

"What makes you so sure? Either way, what good is winning when you have no one to celebrate with when the victory is decided? You can't honestly say you enjoy any of _their_ company," she motioned towards the door. Beyond that door was a world starving for power. The air out there was thick with hatred and clouded emotions. His room was no longer indecent; she had brought a different air into his world that didn't belong.

"Company means nothing to me." What did matter in the end? He couldn't help but question his own reasoning.

She silenced at this. He was lying, she knew it, but she didn't want to continue arguing with him. He had apparently thought of ways to contradict her ever since she began trying to convince him to cross onto her side of the line.

"Just consider the offer," she ended the argument softly, trying not to disrupt his thoughts – hoping that he would come to the right conclusion.

She leaned back even further, relaxing herself as she readied for sleep, though she felt no compulsion of weariness. She wanted to lean against him and feel the pulse between them. She wanted to have that rush within her grasp forever. She had forgotten that any day he could receive orders to go back to the World of the Living, and her chances of being able to connect with him would be gone forever.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Do I betray you now? Do I say goodbye to yesterday, and move towards the destiny I was called for – which ultimately means leaving you behind?_

He was agitated, and it was easily read. He refrained from interacting with her at all. Usually he at least glanced at her to acknowledge her existence, but this morning he was ready and gone without a seconds worth of noticing her. She lay across the bed, arms folded up under her head for support. She stared at the ceiling, though her vision was at home. She had dreamt of him again – yet it was different this time. Instead of waking up with regret and wondering if she deserved to keep this a secret from him when they reunited, she felt a sense of insecurity with Ulquiorra instead. Kisuke wasn't her focus of worry, instead he was. However, she still couldn't get Kisuke out of her mind, and the same question looped through her mind throughout the day: _What if he is there when Ulquiorra takes me back? _Kisuke wouldn't hesitate on attacking him, she was sure of that. She would be caught in the middle, though the more she thought of it, the more she decided she could easily put a barrier between the two and stop it. Along with that, she would keep Ulquiorra away from any place normal for Kisuke to be. He was always in the shop these days; any place off in the distance would be safe for her return to keep him out of danger. Even through these thoughts, she wondered if she would even be going home. Of course she would, Ulquiorra's odd attitude in the morning made something feel off. _Damn it, I need more time. I haven't been with him long enough; he's going to lose everything I've worked for._

The day was longer than ever. Normally she could fall back asleep for a little while, but that wasn't the case for that day. She paced around the room, tried to find something to tie her hair up, which was unsuccessful, and eventually ended up sitting back down after a long hot bath. Nothing made her feel better; nothing was comforting today. She sensed him coming before he walked in, and she fixated on the door. She didn't want to hear it; she didn't want him to confirm her suspicions.

He walked in and silently closed the door behind him. He avoided eye contact with her as he spoke the word she had feared.

"Today."

He remained in the doorway, waiting for her to detest the idea, moving his gaze to her still position. Her face was stern, pretending as though she was ok with it, but inside she was breaking. He felt the same grief. Eventually they let their eyes fall from each other. They needed to get used to being without the other; they needed to look away for once and prepare for the truth that they couldn't look back. They may see each other again, but the reality was by her returning, the line between good and evil would repair. It would tangle into infinite knots, much tighter than the last ones that bound it together. He would build a resistance to any affection, and she wouldn't be able to look at him without seeing his eyes hollow and cold. She didn't want to see that in him again, especially not if it would be intensified. She would become distant and unknowing. Both of them had changed, and breaking apart now would be painful, and damaging to them both. She had others back home who loved her, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to look at them without feeling guilt. She had crossed the line separating good and evil, and had fallen in love on the wrong side of that line.

He hadn't fallen in love, not yet. He was still unsure of her, and the feelings shadowing his soul. A piece of him once buried behind hatred and selfishness had come out, allowing him to feel what he used to feel long ago. He couldn't remember a single piece of his old life, but that soul, the feelings it carried with it, had resurfaced. That piece of him wanted to stay with her when they got back to her home. That piece of him also wanted so desperately to hold her and feel something besides a dark haze of unwilling evil. He had stayed on his side of the line, but had brought something foreign into it with him, something that didn't belong and had brought about emotions that were unheard of. His dominate side, the side that wanted to ban emotions, wanted to hurl her through the portal and hate her with everything in him. Luckily for him, even his dominate side was mellow, and casually sat by to watch what little bit of a soul he had left be crushed in his hearts defeat. It was unfortunate that his soul was unknowing to this careless plot, and furthermore he knew if he let go of her now, what little bit of his soul still lingering would shrivel from existence. If he let go of her now, there would be no going back to humanity. However it had stayed in him, if she left his life it would never return; it would disappear like it should have from the beginning.

If she wasn't so strong, she would have ran to him and begged him to stay with her. She would have maybe cried, or melted into a curled position, wishing her life could go the way she wanted it. Instead, she thought about it insightfully. She thought about how she was only getting more damaged being with him. Leaving now, that would be best. He had said that a while ago. If she stayed with him here, she would end up getting caught with him, and while he may get a small punishment, her result would not be as promising. If he went with her, she would have to deal with another twist of fate. Kisuke wouldn't go without noticing that she hadn't brought him with her simply to add an ally. That, and who would trust an Arrancar when they were threatening to destroy everything? She would have to break Kisuke's heart if she returned with him, and she wasn't comfortable with that either. He was a good person; Ulquiorra was, perhaps, a lost cause. _No. I cannot give up on him like this._ She threatened herself. She realized he had more to him than just destruction. It wasn't fair to toss him aside like trash and pretend he didn't exist.

He would have to come back alone, fall back into his regular routine, and forget what it felt like to love someone. He would forget in a week or less. The small part of him that she had pulled out would be swallowed back up, and there would not be hope for him next time. If she let this go now, she may wind up seeing him fall in defeat. Even if at that point he forgot what it felt like to love her, she couldn't stand by watching someone close to her fall in defeat. She was tough enough to withstand losing him this way, but to see him die; even the strongest would be paralyzed for life from that type of event.

"You're being quiet." He mumbled, breaking her thoughts. She snapped her relaxed form back to life, her eyes adjusting to his appearance again. Yet another piece of him that changed, he spoke first.

"I'm just thinking. You still won't stay with us?"

"No I'm…" he paused for a minute, "I can't."

"When are we leaving?" she asked as plainly, and as evenly as she could.

"Soon. I'm waiting until it will be dark there, to avoid confrontation."

"Of course, why shouldn't you be afraid of my group? They'd destroy you," she smirked at him, trying to get rid of the disappointed portrayal lining her features.

He stared at her clueless, and instead of seeking out how she was really feeling, he wrote it off that she must have decided it was best to go home. Of course she did. He realized he shouldn't have thought that she had the slightest remorse about leaving him behind. She'd return home, and he'd be forgotten. That was, until they met again for battle.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Jealousy is not only a sign of weakness, but also a sign of being unsure. With jealousy, also comes uncertainty for who you are; Jealousy, in the end, is merely self-doubt._

She watched him wearily when he rose from the ground hours later. They had continued their prevalent activity of sitting, waiting and feeling each other's energies. He was bitter and cold, as though she had already been gone and he was slipping back towards becoming a demon again. At the same time, he had a twinge of envy for whomever she would be with from now on. He held uncertainty for what would happen in the future. What should happen if the next time they meet, they are put up against each other in a fight of life and death rather than of the soul? Could he kill her? Could he truly look her in the eyes and destroy the only thing that he held anything for?

She was filled with sorrow and worry. Not for herself. Not for the future. Simply for what he would do when he returned to an empty room and allowed the bitterness to consume him again. She sighed, and stood up moments after he did, and joined him by his side.

"Last chance to keep me here," she said, curious if he could have changed his mind in the moments of apprehension.

"We're leaving now," he said ignoring her offer slightly, by leading his answer in a different route. He slashed the air, and the portal that would put a defined line between good and evil, opened with a message of good-bye. They both closed their eyes as they passed through; they both wished they could be doing something else. While she wanted to be free to roam as a stray cat again, she couldn't deny that she also wanted to be trapped with him a little while longer.

When they returned to a familiar terrace for her, she took a deep breathe. Fresh, open air cleansed her body as its cool sensation swept through her. He knew she wanted to stay here, and right now he was doing what he thought was best for both of them. Split them apart, and there would be no more connection between good and evil. Keep them together, and there would be a confusing twist of open holes and stitches that would allow good to slip through into the darkness. No light should touch darkness like his. His darkness was meant to stay cool and desolate. Light diluted it in a manner that hurt.

He didn't take to the human world as naturally as she did. He didn't find the breeze and the fresh smell of fall to be as wondrous as she found it right now. She had missed it, but she also knew she would miss him. Was he worth being trapped and missing all of this? That question shouldn't have been one to cross her mind. She shouldn't have ever been insane enough to question whether or not she wanted to throw her life away for an Arrancar. She simply wouldn't throw her life away, but she did want to drag him into it. When she exhaled, she could feel the air of his world escape her as she replenished with features of her old life. Familiar scenery; open, free, beautiful. She had seen white for so long that the beautiful colors of a night landscape were captivating, when they should have been a normal scene. The city was lit up for its nightlife, and the plains, and forests outstretched around it held a cool glow with the nearly full moon.

She looked towards him, and quickly remembered it was a night much like this one when he had picked her up and taken her. Had that not happened, she would have been in a situation where she would have easily taken him down without a single thought. Why hadn't she transformed that night and fought him off? Had she sensed something without knowing it that let her recognize she needed to go with him? His pale skin was vivid against the moon, with an aura unlike the bright lights that never turned off in his room; she liked the darkness, it suited both of them well. She was a noble stray cat in the night; he was an entity of darkness.

He caught on to her staring and looked at her expectantly. He didn't know what to do next. Drop her off and be on his way? That was logical in his mind, but knowing her, she wouldn't stand for simply letting him walk away.

"You know," she began, not allowing him to figure out his closing plans, "Maybe we could…" her thoughts broke off when she saw a familiar silhouette come into view.

"Kisuke…"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, _again. _I was going to submit it last Sunday (And I'm happy I didn't) but, the site was down for a little bit, and when it was back up I had decided against it. So, I rewrote the whole chapter, this would be the third try at it, lol. I hope this chapter is all right, and the sad thing is, it had been worse… Slight OOC, I know. I can't help it sometimes when I'm writing with Romance Angst. My mind just kind of goes with the flow and forgets about being in Character . Though, I wonder who is more OOC… I'm thinking Yoruichi may have been this chapter… Anyway, thanks for reading =D Reviews (Comments/Critiques) are much appreciated.

-Nickel


	8. Chapter Seven: Moonlight Release

Chapter Seven: Moonlight Release

_All I want is to touch you. All I want is to know you are mine. All I wanted is to feel your pulse beneath the moonlight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisuke…" she breathed, dropping her attention away from Ulquiorra. Why hadn't she felt him coming? Had they been apart so long that it actually effected that connection?

"Yoruichi, welcome back," his lazy smile made her relax with its familiarity. She forgot about Ulquiorra for a brief moment but his tensed body pressing against hers made her remember. She remembered in that moment that she had decisions to make. She had people to deny and people to regain. She had to drop one for the other. Her connection with Kisuke was far outshining what she had with Ulquiorra. At the same time, however, she knew that she was Ulquiorra's only connection. She didn't want to be as cruel as to make him leave when she was all he had. Kisuke had others that cared for him; Ulquiorra was alone in his cold, white world. She dreaded the thought of going back there now that she felt this world again; she couldn't allow for someone she loved to return to a place so drone and lifeless. He was taught to be just that though, and he was the perfect example of it. Only she had been able to bring out a stroke of his inner personality. She was more than happy to have returned home and to have Kisuke before her eyes again, but she still had an attachment to Ulquiorra, as well. Did Kisuke notice how close they were standing? How she was more than at ease with him touching her? Why was Ulquiorra doing that, anyway?

She nodded to Kisuke's welcome and waited for confrontation. Ulquiorra had been there multiple times after she went missing. It had to of pained Kisuke to know that he could have gotten her back sooner. Or was Ulquiorra that difficult to kill? She shifted her weight to break the tension stifling the air, but neither of them were paying attention to each other anymore. The cool night breeze had stopped; the entire world's energy was focused on them.

"I see you're back again," Kisuke stated, his voice calm and passive. He always put on an easy display of serenity. He truly knew how to make the world think he was ok with everything. He was, usually, but tonight Yoruichi sensed them both wanting to fight.

Ulquiorra replied with his silent staring. The staring she had broken from him displaying to her. She looked between them, but her eyes finally rested on Kisuke, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"He's letting me go," she spoke up in a sophisticated manner, holding herself up as proudly as possible, trying to look as though she was unaffected by understanding that it was truly her needing to let him go. "And he's going back to Hueco Mundo. Our arrangement was just for him to simply bring me back."

"That's unusual. He hurt our Ichigo pretty badly, yet he is letting you go? I'm impressed Yoruichi, you are convincing," his voice was sly and measurable. _He knows._

_Am I that intangible? Does he see the sparks between us as easily as I can feel them? If I move away now, it will be obvious. If I leave his side to join Kisuke, will that break something that should be left intact? Damnit. Why did I allow myself to cross the lines this far?_

"Indeed," she looked to Ulquiorra after replying. _When are you leaving?_ His stance made her believe he was claiming a hold on her. He was slightly in front of her, ignoring her with his focus completely on Kisuke.

"Are you truly letting her go?" Kisuke asked, suspicion arising as he too noticed the strange stance Ulquiorra was posing on him.

"I told her I would be returning her, yes," he muttered.

"Change of plans?" He replied, his voice still its relaxed, slightly sarcastic tone, but the concern behind it proved otherwise. He was looking at Yoruichi now, realizing her position on the wrong side of the line. She was still held captive.

"No, I've already fulfilled my word, she came back," he replied tonelessly, "That doesn't mean I can't take her again."

"Of course not," Kisuke replied, a smile curving on his lips. He wanted a fight. He clenched his sword into a readied position. His eyes were shadowed, but his lips told it well enough. He didn't want to allow Ulquiorra to escape again. He was also counting on Yoruichi to back him up for the attack. If they both went at him at once, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Don't attack him, just let me go. If you hurt him I'm going to have no other choice but to assist in destroying you," she warned calmly. Her eyes were focused on Ulquiorra, who hadn't moved at all despite Kisuke's threatening notions. Inside her heart was torn from choosing a side, though she hadn't intentionally done so. It came out, and as easily as that, she broke the bond she had worked for.

"I don't intend to fight, I'll leave like I said I would," he stated, stepping away from her. He was hurt by her words. He couldn't understand betrayal; he didn't know why he cared so much that she preferred her own over him. Of course she did – he should have been nothing to her from the start. The fact that it took her so long to realize this was what should have surprised him, but instead his own pain surprised him. He knew if he stuck around to fight, she certainly wouldn't love him once his full power and determination were released in battle. He doubted she would be afraid of him, but she undoubtedly wouldn't look at him the same. He didn't want a fight anyway; he wanted nothing more than to leave her behind.

"You can still stay. I'll talk to Kisuke, he won't mind," she said, determination lacing her words with regret.

"I wouldn't be sure of that," he shifted his eyes in Kisuke's direction before allowing them to fall on her again, "And I've told you several times before, I have priorities."

"You don't want to do this," she said firmly. She was the closest to tears she had been in a long time. She always had everyone she wanted, she was always close to those she loved and never had to worry about losing them. This time she had no control, she had no way to keep him close to her. She thought of him as part of those she loved, however, he was the only one she had to watch walk away. She had walked away on others before – she felt their pain now. She cringed at the thought of how she could have left this sort of burden on someone. All she wanted was to reach out and touch him. All she wanted was to feel his moon kissed skin, to ravel in the feeling that she could change him from spiteful to compassionate. All she wanted was to see the moon in his eyes and tremble in its beauty. The only reason she pulled away was Kisuke. He was forcing her to feel pain no matter what she did. Yet, the blame wasn't on him, it wasn't on Ulquiorra – It was on herself for allowing her guard to fall.

Ulquiorra stood still as a shadow waiting for his master to drag him along, waiting for her to retaliate. She was too stubborn to let him walk away that easily. In a way, his hesitation was a want for her to stop him. He wanted her to pull him away, and to snap him out of his cruel intentions. He remained with his back facing to her, but he wanted to turn around to let her rethink it, to let her feel the pain he was feeling now. He wanted her to look at him and rethink her submissive actions. Why was she acting so boldly unaware now? He couldn't feel her as he could back in his room. Her emotions were drowned out in the cool night air. A force between them warned him to leave. It seemed like a long time before he finally gave up on her, no longer able to wait for her to change his mind. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch her one last time for one last feel of humanity.

He didn't turn to her when he finally spoke, "Next time you see me, Yoruichi, don't expect the same level of sympathy."

"I never expected it from the beginning," she said under her breath, though she knew it was clear to him.

He slashed the night with an intensity that broke the tranquility. His motions were smooth and elegant, but the emotions behind him did not belong. He was usually calm and collected, yet under the peaceful moonlit night, he was severely rejected. The portal opened in slates, seemingly slow when they both wanted things to end. He stepped in, refusing to look back. He would be back. This wasn't a good-bye to him, but more so to his soul. There was no measure on how much time there would be before he would collapse into a demon again. Next time they met, she wouldn't be able to see the good she had tried so hard to prove he had. Would he kill her if he faced the task of needing to do so?

She stared where the portal was, watching it as it became dark with the night, disappearing into oblivion. He slipped out of her life, or at least the good side of her life – she would have to change her heart into believing he was a cruel rival. He was now on the other side of the line. He was now completely closed off behind a thick wall of chains and boards that were more heavily guarded than before she had crossed sides.

He had stuck to his word; he had returned her without any damage to her physical form, anyway. She had forgotten about Kisuke until his hand gingerly found a place on her shoulder. She refused to look at him, but she leaned into his hand to let him know she was paying attention.

"Let's go home, my sly cat," he said smoothly, with affection. Had he forgiven her so easily?

"That sounds good," she said, with lax enthusiasm. Her broken irises finally met his gaze, the golden color morphed into a dull yellow made him frown.

"I hope you were this drained when you were without me the first night," he teased.

She smiled, forcing the unusual pain away, her eyes clearing into their sarcastic golden gleam, "I never went a night without it," she joked, knowing he understood the abnormality of that situation.

Once home, she immediately removed Ulquiorra's clothes. The crisp white heap lay on her floor like a bucket of paint spilled across the carpet. Its unusual brightness contrasted with the dark room in a small piece of memory to his home. It had a stunning separation from her world. She pulled her usual outfit over her body, the orange danced around her skin like a warm, familiar flame. The fabric clung to her, exposing her body's form in the manner she liked to be seen. Her lean body was in full form now, and she felt like herself again. She didn't feel like part of his world. Though it did cross her mind with a smirk how he would like her if he saw her dressed like this. She did miss her clothes, and this world and the people in it – yet she couldn't have one without the other. She had to give up her dark desire for Ulquiorra. It shouldn't have been so difficult, but she was still clinging to the thought of him being a part of her life. She grabbed her hair ties with longing, and tossed her long hair up, short messy pieces furling around her face. These items in this world, the people in this world… how could she ever think twice about it? How could she want to trade all of this for a world of white darkness? _Please don't let him fall away from what he has become._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I knew myself as well as you do, I would have admitted my love to you so long ago – _

Ulquiorra's room was bleak – deserted. Desolation heavily blanketed what was once full of life. He didn't walk in right away. Instead, he lingered in the doorway, hesitating as though he didn't know if he could handle the emptiness. His eyes closed with his first step inward, his focus was on trying to leave the ignorance outside as he slammed the door behind him. Opening his eyes, he was faced with cold isolation. He glanced at his bed, at the wall she was normally bracing against when he returned – empty. _Normally._ She had become something that was normal to him. He saw nothing but stark white painted over where her brightness belonged. Like an inked flaw in his life, her part was blotched over with white out. Of course, white out never covers up everything. There is always an indent, and in this indent, he could still see her form. It wasn't covered properly. Nothing like that could simply be brushed over without some remnants etched into his life.

There could be no covering her up; instead, she became an annoying scratch on his life that he could not dispose of as it began to scar. Scars were memories, after all. Something to put behind him, something he should only remember vaguely – something that he should only feel when that unknown soul of his found a crack to force emotions through. That soul needed to be destroyed, as it should have been a long time ago.

He forced himself to sit in her spot so he didn't have to stare at the shadowed memory taunting him. Even though he was covering it up, even though he tried to block it out, she still clouded his mind. Foreign feelings of regret and betrayal forced him to feel miserable. He wanted her back, he wanted her to be his – she belonged to him, yet he allowed her to walk away with the enemy. Was it possible to turn her into one of his? She would certainly fall for his traps, he only had to ask her, to show her his longing, and she would surely come back with him. He needed to go undetected, to pick her up without confrontation. Luckily enough for him, the scenario that allowed him to travel there that night in the first place was one with destruction. This was the evil within trying to tame the soul screaming for her to be by his side. If the soul wanted her so desperately, he could provide its temptations, under circumstances. Or, he could simply go to her and destroy the problem at its source. Her fate was not in her interest either way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I learned to trust you, to love you, to deal with your flaws. I learned to see only the good. I forgot that good is always clouded by evil – the evil has always been behind the good._

Yoruichi sprawled across the floor, pulling her legs one at a time above her head, stretching the muscles that had been relaxing for too long. Her muscles tensed beneath the fabric that felt odd against her skin now. She was used to the lose material of his, she wasn't used to feeling it clinging to her legs as they shone with power. She wanted to run, to feel the night air soothing her body. She needed the air to cleanse his world from her. If she ran long enough, fast enough, it would certainly wash away from her soul. She relaxed for another moment, her hands gently resting on her stomach, her eyes staring with desire at the darker colors around her. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to focus on the darker points, no matter how determined she was to erase his white world from her mind, his cold elegant features wouldn't leave her alone. She tried hard to spite him, but she had no reason to. She never allowed herself to think of him as a monster, she only knew the good side of him. She only understood the softness she seemed to bring out in him. She was in love with him. _I can't believe I'm even thinking this._

She stood, taking a deep breath as she walked to the door. Kisuke's steps were perceptible. She stopped and half turned her head to glimpse back at him.

"Going away again, already?"

"Just a quick run. I've been locked up for a while."

"So you have been. Just be sure to return this time, or I might have to come look for you."

"I'll be back."

She smiled softly at him, heartache lining her features beyond her control. She hoped the darkness was aiding her in hiding the hurt in her eyes. He nodded, and she knew it was time to go. She had forgotten how good it felt to have the night brushing across her skin. She took flash steps to get out of the city then slowed to a sprint, clearing the field on the outskirts in strides. As the forest covered her surroundings, she slowed even further. Even out here she couldn't alleviate him from her mind. The night air smelled of their departure, the stars brimming through the trees spelled out their good-bye. Everything surrounding her felt as though it were a part of him. Why did he have to be so stubborn? If he had stayed, none of this unfamiliar sorrow would be occurring. None of her desperate pleas would be ringing in her head, begging for him to be the way she left him.

She stopped under a large red maple, the scarlet leaves reflecting passion against the moonlight. The tree was isolated from the forest; on the other side where yet another patch of meadow lurked around a hill. The flowers and grass blew in melody with the night air, her hair flowing lightly to the same music. Her breathing was paced faster and heavier, wisps of icy air exhaling from her lips. Her body was warm now, though the air created cold friction on her neck and face. She sat down, leaning into the tree's rough wood. She figured she could wait until morning before she returned home and left everything behind her. This was her night for release.

She closed her eyes to envelope herself in thought and feeling. She inhaled deeply, allowing the air to quiver her body free of unwanted memories. The cold began to sink into her, but she ignored it along with the nagging feeling that she shouldn't have been lying around by herself after such an event just occurred. She pulled one knee up to her chest and rested an arm across it. The other leg remained stretched, and her free hand was placed gingerly on her stomach, trying to pick the warmth off herself. Relaxation blanketed her moon-caressed form. Finally, she was in a place where she wasn't run by uncertainty. Here, she understood and knew everything. Where she had just come from, she relied too heavily on the enemy for direction. She didn't know her place there. She was weak and unknowing. She hated to be of lesser power and knowledge – she should have hated being under his control. He turned her soft, just as she had done to him. She hadn't noticed it before, but as she wore him down to something enjoyable and feasible for her world, he was slowly sinking into her as well.

Sighing, she allowed herself to relax and close out the world. She tried to put her mind at ease of everything and live in darkness for just a few moments. Just enough time to think things over and feel a sense of emotionless heaven. For once, she didn't want emotion. Yet, as she tried to close him out, her mind began to warn her. She could feel his spiritual pressure looming around her. _Damn it. He's gone, stop being such a fool._ She tried to deny the false feelings, but as his pressure grew stronger, and his scent blew in around her she realized she couldn't have been imagining it. She opened her eyes, everything seeming too real to ignore. His figure wasn't far from her, and with the sight of him came the overbearing pressures of more of his kind, though they were distant. His silhouette was just under the edge of the tree, the moonlight barely grazing him under the crimson canopy of leaves.

_We want nothing more than to hold each other close, and put past burdens under the secrets of time. As I lie with you tonight, I wish for nothing more than to feel passion flow through our souls, and to connect with you with no regrets._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. I rewrote this a few times. I don't know where my muse has gone for this story recently, but I set this up so I can easily have another chapter out soon ^.^ I hope I picked the right direction to go with this… Same as usual, comments/critiques are highly wanted. Thanks everyone who is reading ^^


	9. Chapter Eight: Casting Fate

Chapter Eight:

_If life gave me no obstacles – I certainly would not have learned how to climb so high as to reach your soul._

If anything stirred the wind so hard and so furious, even while the wind was at a still pace, it was the reunion of enemies who were once in love. The still wind was racked with emotion and desperation. The crimson light dawning through the canopy suggested a thirst for revenge and hatred, while neither of them thought such things. Instead, they stared bravely into each other's eyes. Her golden irises blazed with confusion and concern – His cyan reasoning wanting to know what conclusion he had really come to. The moon washed over his body, barely lingering on the ledge, barely outside her comfort under the tree's soft close. His hair was dabbed with a sliver tint, his pale skin vibrant under the full moon. Those eyes of his that were so warm to her hadn't changed at all, it seemed, yet she could feel the torment pressing through his core as he watched her. Violent emotions rushed through her into him, sending a frisk of an old memory through his soul. It hadn't been long – not much more than a couple of hours, but it felt as though the reunion should have been cold and deceiving. That was his plan, to lure her in and kill her while she fell desperately into his arms. She wasn't so desperate, she wasn't so spontaneous as to jump into his arms the second she saw his return. She no longer held the loving trust in her eyes like those that he had grown to understand. It was obvious to her that he wasn't here to exchange love.

"Why did you come back, Ulquiorra?" She asked, her words pulling him in closer. He stepped inside, out of the light the moon had provided to aide her in seeing the deceitful thoughts behind his eyes. She was a creature of the night, however, so the darkness didn't hinder her instincts.

"We were ordered to pursue another invasion," he studied the pressures lingering around the town that seemed so far off in the distance, "It was the perfect opportunity to distract the rest of yours from aiding you."

"I see. How many others are there?"

"That doesn't matter right now," he said calmly, stopping just a couple feet from where she was still sitting, leaning against the tree.

"You wanted to fight me alone?" She asked, standing, brushing herself free of dirt. She moved in closer to him, close enough to feel the distinct feeling between them, "I don't fall for tricks that easily, you know."

"I didn't expect you would," he agreed, "But I did wish for things to end more smoothly than to pursue in a fight."

"Oh? So you planned to kill me with one shot? I don't fall so easily, either," she smirked, cocking her head slightly, trying to see if she was fazing him at all.

"Don't be so persuasive for a fight," he mumbled, "I don't wish to fight you tonight, either."

She froze. Was this his plan to make her fall into his trap? He was not here to be nice, he wasn't here to make up and promise her a good life with him – the uncertainty flecking his eyes told otherwise, however. If she pushed him far enough, pulled herself in close enough, slowly enough, maybe she could change his mind. He had just said that he wanted things to end smoothly rather than with a fight… and now he was proposing the idea that there was no fight?

"You don't know why you're here, do you?" She asked softly, her distrusting eyes slowly fading to concern.

"I'm here to ask for you to come with me," he said, his eyes offset from hers, looking past her as though he was nervous of her answer. Of course, if she answered the wrong way, he would have to proceed to a fight. He would have to kill her if she wouldn't easily join him, that's what he had told himself before he left with the others.

"You want me to come back with you?" she pondered on the idea of it. He did feel something for her, or he wouldn't have taken the docile stroke of asking before forcing. She sighed, her body swaying towards him. He had added brilliance in this world. She felt compelled to fall into him and feel a different set of emotions, a different set of comforts. Under this moon washed earth, so crisp with nightlife of blues and blood reds, tinted in the overcast shadows of the night sky; it had to be a different feeling. He had to feel more human in this world. She longed to feel him, to wrap him in her arms, to allow herself to push through her concerns. Why didn't he see how different this world was, how much easier it accepted color and life?

"Yes," he murmured, finding himself in the same dilemma. The night sky beckoned to him, and the colorful array surrounding him matched her so much better. This was the scenery she belonged in; this was the world he deserved to be despised in. He too felt as though he was attracted to her, however. He had to resist taking another step toward her – they were already close enough that her aroma tempted him, her warmth sparked to him and her energy flowed into his body.

"I can't leave," she hesitated, breathing lightly with her words' soft touch, "I can't walk away from those who have stood behind me all these years." Temptation shuddered in the air. He studied her, trying to find a way to pry his way out of the attraction. He thought about her words, how he should have hated her from stepping away from him and once again claiming to stand by their side over his. Was this the moment he should decide whether or not to be hostile? Did he kill her now, rather than allowing her to continue with rebuilding his heart?

"You aren't going to try to pass me?" his mind took a different route, one that would chose fate easily with just one movement, just one word. If she chose to defy him, his instincts wouldn't allow for anything but killing her.

"No – the others can handle themselves. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Perhaps you don't realize what they're up against."

"I know fully well you're the strongest," she admitted. His full power she knew nothing of, but even at its reserved state he was easily compared to her level.

"You're bold to stand out here with the strongest enemy."

"You're still going on about us being enemies?" she frowned, examining the space between them, "I didn't realize enemies stood so close and comfortable," she paced the remaining space between them, sporting a taunting grin, "And I doubt you'd turn on me."

"Trust is a weak aspect in you," he tried to ignore her closeness.

She laughed, lucidly placing a hand on his chest, "You're more trusting than you realize," she stared hard into his eyes, "I figured you'd last more than a few hours without me. I'm a little disappointed at your resistance."

"We've had this scheduled for a while now. It has nothing to do with you."

"But, you did join me rather than leaving me up against someone who wouldn't resist attacking."

"Not intentionally."

"Oh?" She laughed, her eyes gently studying him under the moonlight. He fit in so beautifully with the night. She completely closed the space between them, dropping her hands from his chest, lightly holding him against her. She allowed his scent to entice her. He was rigid with insecurity, unsure of what she wanted from him. He was so sure earlier; certain she had let him go. Her heart was in someone else, she was willing to attack him earlier for Kisuke. She was confident in her words when she threatened him. It had been too soon – he should have waited longer to meet her again. His soul was still weak with attraction. Even the lines parting them had not been given enough time to reconstruct.

"I should be going now," he decided, but still didn't move from her hold. The side wanting her to retaliate was hoping she would hold him there. Luckily, for him, she wasn't afraid to do so that night.

"If you do that, I'll have no choice but to attack your allies."

"They mean nothing to me."

"Then they don't need your help," she felt more than willing to help her own, however. At the same time, she didn't want to see him on the opposing team – if he was going to fight her own, he needed to do so while she was gone. Even if she wasn't helping them fight, she was preserving his strength, keeping him away from causing tragedy to them, or her heart. He had come here for more than just asking if she'd join him – if that was all he wanted, why hadn't he taken her yet? Maybe he was holding that off until later. Even if he did drag her back, even if she was forced to follow his lead, would he truly keep her from being individual? He ran under strict orders, and did so without flaws – until he met her. The fact that she was the only exception was furthering her belief that maybe he did intend to love her. Still, he was cold and cruel. If he went against one of hers, she undoubtedly believed he would kill them if needed. She still wondered if he would kill her if given orders to. His loyalty to the enemy troubled her. It was the type of loyalty she should have held with her own, yet here she was crossing onto the wrong side, falling deeper into the unexpected relationship she so desperately wanted to believe was reasonable.

Ignoring her responsibilities, following dark temptation, she pulled him into her again, for distractions sake. They had slowly separated during their turmoil of who should be fighting. His body loosened this time as her warmth suppressed him, his cold eyes falling tranquil to her hold. She smirked, knowing she was able to influence him, while at the same time knowing he was doing the same to her.

"What do you intend to do when someone comes to aide you?" He asked, trying to open her mind and make her let go.

"I'll tell them I was being held captive again."  
"That's illogical."

"Does everything have to be so logical with you?"

He looked perplexed, studying her happiness, her large golden eyes beaming with suggestion, her lips curved into temptation. The only contact he should have been making was the short connection of Death. Even with her, even when he felt so close and knew he should have been smiling back, laughing, attraction making him idiotic – he could never provide that. How much of his bleak style could she handle? He wasn't made to make anyone happy. Even while his soul cried to him, begging him to close his end off, he couldn't help but decline, knowing there wasn't a relationship with him that deserved so much as a loose stitch. _I will never be what she wants._

"Logic is all I see possible," he tried to back away, but failed as she naturally took the steps with him.

How did she do it? How did she switch from letting him go, not trying to call him back, to this? He was certain when he left that all thoughts between them were false. He was certain Kisuke was right, his words echoing how persuasive she truly was. Right now though, what was the use of persuasion? To prevent a fight he knew she would love to pursue? Maybe not with him, but he could see her mind focusing towards the battles, curiosity distracting her.

"Why don't you go?" He suggested, hoping this was the key to getting her away from him.

"I have no use for fighting," she grinned, "Your side is losing."

He focused, unburying his allies' pressures, his eyes growing cold and desolate as a meager sign that his normal personality bloomed at the thought of shedding blood.

"If they lose, they're merely trash and wouldn't deserve my assistance."

"Is there anyone who you see as greater than you? You seem arrogant of your status." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He turned back to her, shoving the fight out of his air. He looked down on her, his eyes refocusing to the kindest shade she had forced out of him, "There are some that may."

"May? Maybe I should show you," her features were light with amusement, her hands gently holding onto his back, her arms wrapped around making her press into his chest. He hadn't noticed how close they were through all of their talking. He examined her stamina. She looked strong and willing – he wouldn't doubt her actually proposing an idea like that.

"I don't fight for useless causes," the excuses rolled through the air with natural ease. That was his belief, yet earlier that night he had believed she was an obstacle, earlier he had wanted to destroy her. Even with his savage intent and cruel meaning, she stood boldly before him, holding him so close. He could feel her heart beating, her skin hot and tempting. His usual spot of attack – his eyes fixated on the base of her neck, watching her skin tense as he caressed the tender base. She was a threat; she was someone who was able to divert him so easily. His fingers glided across her collarbone, the black of his nails gleaming Death. His hand found a resting point in the center, desperately holding off an attack. Her tension eased as she put a hand over his, his cold skin shocking her body. It was colder than the air gliding around them, colder than the midnight sky, colder than she could see from his eyes. She quickly felt the icy pressure of his hand spreading around her collarbone and down through her body. She shivered reluctantly, pulling his hand away from her body, away from the bare flesh. She dropped his hand, and smiled at him with sorrowful eyes. His whole body wasn't so cold, she could feel heat radiating between them.

She gently pulled at his shirt, signaling for him to follow her. She led him to the base of the tree, sitting down, expecting him to follow. He was reluctant at first, but followed her lead. She scooted in close to him, as he tried to set space between them. This made her smile, this was the rebel she loved to try to break down, this was the challenge she loved to win. Yet, he didn't move away from her, instead he allowed her to relax into him. They stared across the field for a long moment, the moon signaling a sign of retreat as it slowly eased its way toward the horizon. Yet, no sun pierced the darkness, not yet anyway. She loved the dark; she loved it when she was with him. It fit their lives perfectly. It was their relationship. Hidden, mysterious, unwanted by many. Yet, those of the night would know just as easily as she did, some darkness always held light. The flipside always remained as well; light always had a dark point. If she was the moon to his darkness, she certainly accepted that as a proposition. Such elegance it brought as it laced the night with envious passion.

She sighed, leaning her head against him. It felt like her and Kisuke, remade into some dark fantasy of lies and empty hearts. Ulquiorra wasn't a thing like Kisuke though, and she knew that very well. It was the feeling she held while sitting there with him, allowing herself to fall gently against him. She loved his scent, the feel of their electricity, the mysterious ending between him and her that she was curiously anticipating. Her ending was death or loss on the higher percentage, but the daring side of her wanted to risk it. Anything with such low odds… the lowest percentage had to be worth the risk, it always was. The stakes were high too though. Her heart would be shattered if she had to lose him, and even worse yet if he chose to fall into the feral state he truly belonged in, she could end up dead. Death had never been a large fear of hers. If she died, would she become one of his? Would she be just as heartless? He wasn't heartless though; he had proven that to her already. She didn't need further confirmation on the question of him having a soul.

"I want to stay with you," she said, her words hanging in the stillness like a drape covering her fate. "I want you to stay with me more than anything," she finalized, and his slightly shocked state dropped back into expecting her to explain to him once again how he could join her. "What if we didn't choose a side? What if we walked away from everything and left the mess of war behind us?"

"You would leave your own, just like that?"

"It would keep you from killing anyone," she muttered hopelessly, knowing he was going to say he wouldn't leave his side.

"I won't kill anyone now if no one interferes," he said listlessly. Inside he knew she had interfered and deserved his death sentence, but he ignored that thought that seemed to be nagging him every time he thought of her.

"They will kill you without hesitation," she reminded him.

"No one's defeating me," he stated arrogantly, yet it was with calm passion, trying to ease her from thinking him too bold.

"Of course not," she sighed, shifting her attention away from death, she turned to bring her face next to his. He was alarmed by the sudden change in subject, but he didn't move in her favor, or away from it. "And what about after tonight? Will we see each other again, Ulquiorra?"

"It would be best not to," he looked to the ground, then back at the skyline, "I won't push you following me, not this time."

"So I should start worrying about my handsome Espada kidnapping me?" She pulled back away slightly, looking into his eyes with amusement.

He ignored her remark, and continued to stare past her, as though watching the sky change before him. He never sat around outside to watch things like this, and really, it didn't hold much value to him. If anything, it depressed him to watch the night fading.

"So you won't run away with me?" she shook him from his gaze.

He looked at her, his eyes conveying the answer, annoyance ringing his irises. At the same time, sorrow was wilting around them both. After tonight, could he stay away from her? Could she forget about him and pretend he never meant anything to her? She moved her hand up to his mask, the rough exterior of it unnatural in her hands. She slowly dragged her hand down its layers, until the rigid material slid out of her hand, and she found a resting point on his shoulder. She swung herself around, and he folded his legs to the side, allowing her to sit before him. She held her hand on his shoulder, while the other found its way to his unmasked side. She put her fingers through his hair and gently pulled his face to hers. Their lips parted and met without hesitation this time. She let go of him, pulling away with the feeling of an intruder.

It happened too quickly. They both felt it before they saw it, and Ulquiorra stared into her widened eyes as the blow hit her from behind, between her shoulder blades. The night rained red as the Cero hit her without hesitation, death tipping its power.

----------------------------------------------

Mk… dunno what this chapter was all about xD I guess that was my romantic aspect of everything. I tried to avoid it from being mushy… Let me know what ya'll think of it, though. I'm a little iffy on it. The ending seemed rushed and weird . So I may or may not change that.

Thanks for reading. ^^


	10. Chapter Nine: Broken Lines

_I always thought you would be the one to stay on your side, but it was I all along. It seems nothing can inflict my heart enough for me to turn from my allies. It seems you just couldn't change fate…_

Chapter 9: Broken Lines

Ulquiorra's hands dripped cold remorse. He stood, gently allowing her to rest on the floor. His eyes became fixed on the giant silhouette before him. Yammy.

"I didn't think she was trash," Yammy began, his words hinting at it as though it was a joke, "Especially since she had you on the ground and all."

"I deal with my own battles, Yammy," he stated firmly, evenly. He wanted to turn to see if she was still alive, but he knew for now he had to pretend as though she wasn't his concern. His level of concern could only be on the level of being annoyed with interference, not anything regarding her personally.

"Sorry," he grinned, "I thought it looked like you were having some difficulties with this one."

He was cruel to denote such things as difficulties. He was cruel to come in here attacking her, knowing that he might find grief in Ulquiorra's posture. Ulquiorra held firm, wondering who his enemy truly was here. He could easily punish Yammy for interfering, or at least use that for an excuse. He could easily walk to Yammy and join him, leaving her alone, possibly dead. He could still feel her pressure behind him, though he refrained from shifting to get better perception. He hadn't looked at her wound when he stood; he hadn't even bothered to see if she had maintained consciousness. She was strong enough to withstand that blow, but he assumed she wasn't in good condition.

"Interfering with my fight doesn't prove anything to me," he curled his fingers in his pockets, walking slowly across the field. His steps were light and inaudible as the golden fields brushed against his legs. He stopped, still a good distance between them, and waited for a better explanation, or some signal that would allow him to let it slip. Rustling behind him caught his attention.

"Thought you could destroy me so easily?" Yoruichi muttered behind Ulquiorra. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder. Her body appeared beaten, yet she was standing again, holding ground with a smirk on her face. _Stubborn woman, what are you thinking?_

"Don't look at me like that, Ulquiorra. He's my attacker, let me handle him."

"Don't be foolish," he replied, melancholy taking over again as he took on his role, his image he had for others of his kind. Yammy followed him most times, and would notice changes in his behavior more easily than he liked. He had to put on this cold act, and as the act wore on him it became a reality in his mind. He switched into a mode of cold desolation, recalling his duties as an Arrancar, and easily remembering he was supposed to be working with Yammy.

"I know when I've reached limits," she said, slight arrogance toning her words, "He's slow, and another hit like that will never reach me."

"You don't know his power," he mumbled, his face still peering beyond his shoulder, still trying to understand why she was able to get up and challenge an unharmed enemy without fear. He thought anyone with human characteristics had to be weak, but she stood there without hesitation. She had no fear in her. If she did, her determination and power had forced it beyond his reach.

"I can read him perfectly well," she grinned, "He's not taking me down anytime soon."

"Your injuries will if you keep moving," he finally noted, though he hoped Yammy wasn't sensing the hidden turmoil he was facing. He didn't want to see her die; the blood soaking through her clothes was hitting some nerve of protection he hadn't known was there before.

"Stop worrying," she smiled, and in a step, she was by Yammy's side. Her power surged through her as her clothes ripped away from her body, revealing her injured shoulder blades that were bare with the outfit beneath. The blood shimmered a foreshadowing fate in the moonlight.

"It's not him you need to worry about," Ulquiorra spoke, following closely behind her. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before his hand sliced through her. _I cannot risk it, I cannot risk looking weak. I cannot claim this battle as my own then allow you to cause damage. Fate has an odd way of returning to old patterns._

Her body fell to the ground, easily. She had been weak, but Ulquiorra hadn't doubted she would have done fine if it weren't for his blow. His hand fell limp to his side as he watched her body grow silent. She was still breathing; he could see the tightening and expanding of her shoulders. The spot Yammy had hit was still dealing a great toll to her, his attack would certainly kill her without treatment. Was she being so foolish as to turn her back on him? _I have certainly led your deception a little far._

_"_I'm taking her back to Hueco Mundo," he explained to Yammy. Yammy had watched without interfering just as he was asked, though his curved lips and gloating air certainly hadn't been expecting this turn of events.

"You're taking her? What's so special about her?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"She's strong… and she's got friends that wouldn't turn on her. She'll be good for battle," he explained, trying to find a valid reason to let Yammy know the battle was done.

"Alright, if you say so," he shrugged, walking off, expecting Ulquiorra would be following behind soon enough.

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted from Yammy back to his betrayal. Back to what he thought he loved and back to what he had been so determined to change for. Maybe he never wanted to change; maybe he was still unsure of everything. Yet, he was still ready to rescue her, still ready to change his plans and take her back to Hueco Mundo as his choice for prisoner. _No, this isn't my choice. I don't want her back in my life again. _

His hand reached out to her, his empty chest wrenching in a pain that didn't belong. He picked her up in his arms, the warm blood pulsing guilt through his clothes. Betrayal dripped through his hands. He could take her back to her home, heal her up, and leave. Alternatively, he could leave her out here with the small chance that someone would get to her in time; the much larger chance there was her death. He had returned to kill her and failed before, and even now, he knew he couldn't drop her and let her die. He couldn't return without wondering if the only one who had shown him what it felt like to have a soul had slipped away. The moonlight gracefully held them in a remorseful memory, his decisions pressing strongly in both directions. _Just this one last time, I will spare you. Next time we meet, I will have forgotten about you. I will kill you next chance, because I will not allow myself to continue this meaningless war of emotions._

His steps started out slow as he weighed his options one last time, but it was too heavily in the direction of her benefits. He couldn't drop her and let her die now. Tonight she wouldn't die while he was around to prevent it. He quickened his pace; moving into what he knew was an empty town until he felt the last shadows of his allies disappear. When he reached the small shop, he didn't worry about the weaker ones residing inside. If they tried to bother him, he would threaten her life, it wouldn't take much to make anyone back down with the condition she was enduring.

He laid her down inside, making it in without confrontation, choosing a room off to the side. He didn't know which was her space, but anywhere would do. It was dark inside, the moonlight stretched through the window, but it's longing wasn't enough to touch either of them in the desolate corner he chose. He looked at her for a brief moment, and then turned away. _I will walk away from you now. I will put this behind me, and we will not stand on the same ground again._

----------------------------------------------------------

_The lines we've crossed were never meant to have broken gates, yet we broke them down. They were never meant to fall apart, yet we made them crumble. They are easily put back together, yet something is keeping them from ever holding you out._

Golden eyes met the daylight dispersing throughout the room in distasteful glory. It took her a moment to realize the pain, but the slash across her collarbone throbbed with betrayal. She slouched off the ground, her hand immediately moving to her shoulder and tracing along the bandage. _Did he do this? How did I get here? _Her eyes glanced around the bare room, and her hand rested on the edge of the bandage, feeling the frayed edges. Her eyes closed as she tried to recall what had happened. The beautiful night that seemed to belong to them, the attack that so suddenly broke them apart, then… _he attacked me._ _To protect his ally… would I have done the same? Of course… and I so bluntly admitted it in front of him. Was that his way of returning the message to me? How could I think he wouldn't take action against me if I attacked his own? Maybe because I believed he was beyond believing in the cold hearts of his allies._

Her back wretched in pain when she thought of the blow she had taken there. She had been too preoccupied with the injury _he_ had given to her to think of the one Yammy had. It hadn't even occurred to her she had been attack front and back in nearly the same area. _This will take too long for recovery. I'm so stupid to have thought I could trust him like that. Yet, I saw it… I saw the relationship in his eyes, and I believed it was true. I still do…_

"Yoruichi, glad to see you're awake," Kisuke's voice rung in the room. She allowed her hand to drag off the bandage so it wouldn't seem apparent that she was thinking about it. She opened her eyes and faced him, disrespect for herself clearly visible on her face.

"You took quite a beating, but I managed to get it fixed up," he stopped walking, standing across the room from her as if to give her space, "You're lucky someone dropped you off here, it was rather convenient."

She nodded. _So he did bring me here… _"How did the other battles go?" She wanted his eyes off her, she didn't want him to see the longing and sorrow in her eyes. She didn't want him to see that this betrayal was hurting her, because there should have never been a reason to be hurt emotionally by an Arrancar in the first place.

"They went well. Injuries, but none like yours. I'm a little surprised by your outcome."

"There were two," she said with little enthusiasm, or belief that the two of them should have had such an impact on her.

"I know. They went a long way to get to you."

"It won't happen again," she promised more to herself than anything; a hopeful, reclusive thought. She felt regret for leaving Kisuke for someone she knew would never change on her behalf. She wanted to believe she knew that, but she still doubted his betrayal. Her betrayal to Kisuke, however, was in plain sight.

"Don't worry about it," he said, knowing what was prying at her mind. He walked across the room, and knelt beside her. She kept her eyes away from him, unknowing to where her heart really belonged. She didn't want to look at him unless she was certain her thoughts wouldn't be false. He gently placed a hand under her chin and tilted her eyes towards his. "You don't think I could seriously be upset with you, do you?"

She stopped being stubborn and relaxed into him, allowing her eyes to meet his, "Sometimes I think you should be," she smiled wryly.

He laughed lightly and gently brushed his lips against hers, "This will all be over soon enough," he said, referring to the Arrancar, more specifically Ulquiorra. She smiled with hopeful consideration, but her mind was telling her otherwise. _I don't want him to be over._

----------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra was unsure of his decision. He returned to his bleak room once again. _It hasn't even been a full day she's been gone, and I already nearly made her lose her life. I wasn't meant to feel whatever it is humans feel. Maybe what I've been feeling has been my interpretation of it. _He didn't hesitate walking the full length of the room this time, and he settled in his usual spot this time. It hadn't become his usual spot until she had arrived, however. She had made it his usual spot. She had made him so many things he didn't want to be anymore. Why couldn't he just drop her and remember life before she interrupted it?

"Hey Ulquiorra," Grimmjow's voice stuttered his thoughts. He got up, and thrust the door open smoothly.

"You look like hell," he said, walking inside without invitation. "You miss that girl already? I see she snuck out."

"What do you need, Grimmjow?" his voice sounded deserted, as usual, but his appearance held something of loss.

"Aizen wanted to speak with you," he grumbled, "You're never around when these messages get passed."

"I was busy with the invasion, just as you should have been."

"Pah. We got nothin' done before we were called back in. All we did was caused disruption, it was pointless."

"Not completely," he said. The disruption was enough of a distraction to let him get to Yoruichi without worrying about interruption. Had Aizen sent Yammy? Did he know about Yoruichi's staying there? He left the room, not bothering to show Grimmjow out. There was no retaliation from him, either. He was curious as to what Aizen wanted to speak with him about; he wanted to know if he hadn't been as secretive as he had hoped to be. In that event, would Aizen see him as the soft one Grimmjow always teased him about?

He knelt when he walked in the door, bowing his respect and waiting for a confirming greet.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra," Aizen's voice was calm and difficult to read. It always seemed to be that way. He wasn't angry with him though, if anything he sensed a hint of achievement over toning his voice.

He stepped inside, and waited for further explanation.

"I noticed you got close to Yoruichi Shihouin," he began, not skipping around the subject, "So close that she stayed with us for a little while I understand."

"Yes, she did," he replied automatically. He couldn't hide anything now, lying was pointless.

"I'm impressed with your choice," he mused, his head resting on his hand, "Yoruichi is indeed a wise choice for a captive. Though, I'm curious as to why you returned her tonight."

Ulquiorra tried to think quickly. What other possible reason would there be to return her? "I didn't realize you would approve."

He chuckled, evil redemption ringing through the open chamber of his fortress. "If you wanted to capture someone, I wouldn't agree with you more on that particular choice. Her getting away, is a bit of a problem now though, Ulquiorra. She's already been too close to us, how much did you tell her?"

"Nothing of importance."

"I never would think you'd be the one to slip," he returned to a relaxed smile, "But since you're already so close to her, I think it's time she returns. This time, we'll formally accept her."

His eyes didn't show even slight surprise, but he was shocked. He didn't want her back all this time, yet now he was being ordered to bring her back? _Is this truly happening?_

"I figured you'd bring her back tonight," Aizen continued, "That's why I called everyone off; I figured they had been there long enough for you to accomplish your goals. I thought wrong, however. I don't feel her here at all this time."

_She hadn't been hiding her spiritual pressure well enough. Even I was having a hard time reading it unless I was in the room with her, how did he know?_

"Of course, I'll bring her back if that's what you want."

"I think you'd like it too," his sly smile made Ulquiorra realize even his change of emotions couldn't slip past Aizen. He tried to shake off the realization in Aizen's tone by nodding, and walking off.

"I want her back soon, Ulquiorra. It should be easy to catch her while she's still wounded." The words caused him to pause for a moment, before he stepped the rest of the way out. _Yammy. Had Yammy told him what I had said? _In any event, he returned to his room to recollect everything that was occurring. He needed to have everything thought out before he got to his orders. Nothing was making sense yet.

Grimmjow was waiting for him when he returned. He was repulsed by the idea of having to deal with whatever idiotic remarks he had to make, walking past him with little acknowledgment. He didn't bother with sitting down, knowing full well he needed to get onto his mission before long. He jumped to orders when they were given, but this was one he didn't want to accept. Everything he did involving her went against his better nature to obey and gain power.

"I'm coming with you," Grimmjow stated boldly, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes studying Ulquiorra as he waved him off. He didn't bother with replying, knowing Grimmjow would tag along no matter his reaction. It was probably better that way anyway; he assumed Kisuke would remain close to Yoruichi until things were settled again. Two rounds of negative effects on her probably put him on high alerts. His mind was dragged away from thinking things over, due to Grimmjow's appearance. He decided now would be the right time to leave. Yoruichi would soon be with him again. This time she would be permanently locked on his side of the line.

----------------------------------------------------------

I know, long wait ;; For a short, weird chapter. This is kind of an off chapter to set up for next chapter… I hope it was alright to read anyway =/ Sorry for lack of anything in here, I have totally been on writer's block, so I did my best ^^

Comments & Critique appreciated as usual. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter Ten: Forced Decision

Chapter Ten: Forced Decision

_You wanted me for so long, yet now you are pushing me away…_

She was sleeping well until the sunlight shattered the peace. Her first night home had been interrupted, but she managed to thrive in peace for the last hours of night. She could finally envelop herself in the comforts of her home. Kisuke remained near her. She believed undoubtedly that she hadn't seen the last of the Espada, and he was even more sure of the matter.

The light annoyed her eyes enough to cause them to flutter open. Exhausted, she still managed to sit up with pain stabbing her wounds, shooting through her body. She realized in that instant she wouldn't forget him as time passed, she would be bearing his scar.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she informed Kisuke. She assumed he had missed a lot of rest as well. She felt ashamed to rise with pain in her eyes, she hated feeling weak and ruined. His lazy smile convinced her away from her worries.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. How're you feeling?"

"I'm a little beat, but it'll wear off," her hand unconsciously moved to the bandage hiding her chest and shoulders, "I should probably clean it."

She stood, feeling a small rush of pain with her exhausted body. She had to put strength into just standing. Her curiosity allowed her to shake it off easily, and it soon became an annoying pull rather than something she was concerned about. She cringed slightly as she pulled the bandage off while walking to the next room. She examined it, feeling the smooth, clean line. Even his attacks were taken with care and precision. The injury on her back she knew was sloppy and meant to kill; his was there for a mark, for something to haunt her. Was that his intention?

_Why am I examining this as though he did it with care? He nearly killed me…_ She clenched fresh bandages with fury, trying to understand her reasoning. She should hate him, yet she was giving his attack a reason to be forgiven. She placed the new bandage on thicker, trying to hide the grooves the injury left in her skin. She was lit up in betrayed anger now – she wanted to scar him too. He deserved to feel pain for his deception. She hoped that whatever amount of a soul he had, was drowning in lament. _Damn him for trying to use my emotions against me. Did he truly care, or was the whole thing an act to set me up for this?_

"Your hot temper scares me a little, Yoruichi," Kisuke was behind her, examining her sharp movements, an easy sign she was upset.

"I managed to scare you?" she asked, trying to alter the conversation.

"Nah, I'm just a little worried – this isn't you." His voice was accusing again. She turned to him, confident that the swelling anger had suffocated her displaced sorrow.

"There's nothing for you to worry about."

"Really?" He placed his hand over hers and pulled it away from her bandaged wound, "Seems to me you're trying to cover something up. You've been through a lot, in a few days maybe you'll be back again." He smiled, his hat tipping just enough to shadow his uncertainty. Her eyes followed him as he left again. Had he hoped to walk into something familiar, something normal? _Ulquiorra… you're tearing my world. When we broke that line, it shifted everything. When the line repairs, will we repair too? _She stared out the window, hoping somewhere he was feeling the same. Even as she hoped he shared her turmoil, she knew it wouldn't take long for him to recover. His soul would seep into desolation again, and next time he would make sure no one could touch it again.

"Kisuke…" she began as she walked back into the other room to join him, "If he comes back, will you assist me in defeating him?"

His smile, so familiar, something she needed to see, grew at her words, "Of course, anything for you."

She nodded, "And, don't let me get taken again," she added with slight sarcasm.

"I wouldn't have the first time, but it's hard to keep a stray cat home."

_And you always come back…_

Her eyes widened with the onset of spiritual pressure – so close, so memorable. Kisuke stood and came to her side, "He's rather persistent."

Why is he back again so soon? _I'm not ready to fight yet… is that why?_

"Yoruichi, it might be best if you sat out this time," he said lightly, knowing she was certain to go against the idea.

"Why? So he can kill you? I'm fine."

"You're stubborn," he looked her over, "Which means I probably won't get you to change your mind."

"Never," she grinned. This was how it was supposed to be. The adrenaline made her forget her injuries and her doubtful disposition dispersed into excited determination. Her drained features were now bright and refocused – this was it. She was letting go of her experiences with Ulquiorra, she was ready to bring him down and end the senseless brawl between their souls. Her mind, however, still lingered on the idea that she couldn't hurt him.

The more steps she took, the faster the pain seemed to dull away into nothing. Not feeling wasn't helping, because she knew she would push herself too far and wind up reopening the wounds. Still, she couldn't allow Kisuke to go alone, and she wanted to prove to Ulquiorra that the human heart wasn't so easily deceived, or forgiving.

The sunlight greeted her with an odd feeling of unwelcome. She didn't know him in the sunlight as well as the dark. It didn't feel right to meet him in plain daylight, but perhaps the oddness would allow her to act differently around him as well. Perhaps it wouldn't give her the same insight, and she could easily forget she loved him. Was it love? Or was it desperation? She still couldn't figure that out, and now it was too late to explore the possibilities any further. He was right in front of her eyes, and this time she had to kill him.

"Back again so soon?" Kisuke asked before Yoruichi had the time to dwell on the idea of harming him.

"It wasn't my idea this time," he directed his words in Yoruichi's direction, his eyes barely lingering over her form, catching sight of the bandage she had left in plain sight by wearing her Soul Reaper uniform, her spiritual pressure already dousing her in power.

"Why were you sent this time?" Yoruichi asked, confidence over toning the friendly, relaxed voice she used to use with him.

"I was sent to take you back," he said plainly, "I sent Grimmjow off to take care of the one I had planned to capture."

"Planned to capture? Who…" She tried to feel the presence of his assistant, it was off in the distance, but she noted who his closeness was to. "Orihime Inoue?"

"Yes," he looked to Kisuke, hoping he would leave to assist the other woman, hoping that would clear an easy path for him to take her without ruining her spirit any further. He had already weakened what used to be strong in her, though it was perked today, he noted.

"She'll be fine, we have others here who have undoubtedly felt your presence. With an army of two, what were you planning to accomplish?"

"I can accomplish a lot on my own," he finalized, and took a step toward them, "If you both want to take me on, I won't have a problem with it."

Yoruichi looked to Kisuke, but he ignored her concerns. "That was the plan."

"Kisuke, go tend to Orihime, I can handle this," she stated before anyone made any moves to suggest fighting. If Ulquiorra wanted her, he'd have to catch her first. She knew he wouldn't kill her if she was wanted for Aizen, so she would be safe from death. Orihime had no defenses, no speed, nothing. She needed the help more, and Yoruichi wanted to take Ulquiorra on by herself. This was something she needed to do for closure.

His eyes shifted in her direction, "You're in no shape to battle alone, Yoruichi. You asked me to not let you get taken again, I plan to stick to it."

"I won't get taken. Just go," she smiled reassuringly. He hesitated for a moment, looking between Ulquiorra and Yoruichi before sighing.

"I can't change your mind, I suppose."

"Never could," she smiled, taking his place in front of Ulquiorra as he left her. He didn't move away too quickly, as though waiting for their fight to erupt before he could get away from the area. Ulquiorra and Yoruichi failed to start battling; instead, they stared at each other, waiting for him to leave the area.

"If you just come with me, I won't have to hurt you again," Ulquiorra spoke up first when he figured they were alone.

"You're not going to hurt me again," she was confident. He was fast, she assumed, but she could easily outrun him. She could keep distance between them; she could fool him with her speed.

"I can't kill you, but I won't hesitate on reopening that wound," he said.

"Oh? I don't think you _could_. We'll see," she grinned at him. It felt like a challenge, but at the same time she was feeling more as though she was playing with him rather than fighting for her life. Would she give him justice and let him live, too? If anything her orders were to kill him.

She tried to use her shunpo to get closer and attack from the side, but he had enough speed to see her and dodge.

"You're going to open your wounds moving like that," he noted, his hands in his pockets as he jumped backward.

"You're not concerned, are you?" She asked, standing on the roof of a building. He seemed to be the more caring for once. She felt fueled by anger and remorse. The two didn't mix well, but she knew how to push things like that behind her. She didn't want to attack, but also wasn't going to hold back if he was imposing any threats.

He ignored her question and waited for her next move. He decided to stay on the defensive, knowing she wouldn't stand around too long waiting for his move. He never liked to be the attacker – he needed to observe her movements and learn her patterns. He'd do better with that if he stood back and let her attack him. He wasn't concerned about injuries, or her even managing to hit him. He didn't feel he would even need to pull his release on her, not with her physical condition and emotional state. _You are doing well, however. I never thought I would see you turn on the past and look at me as an enemy._

She made another move from above, angling her attack to be fast and powerful. He had been lost in thought and barely escaped, the attack inflicting his arm with hardly enough force to make him aware of it. He held his stance as though nothing had happened.

"You're thinking too much, Ulquiorra. I wasn't even trying."

"It won't happen again."

She managed to pull out her cunning grin, though the force she had put into the last attack had made her cringe. _Damnit._ She didn't even need to look down, she only had to see the refection in Ulquiorra's eyes as he allowed his focus to drift to her slash.

"I tried to warn you," he reminded her, taking his first offensive by stepping up to her while the pain had her attention elsewhere. He didn't attack her, but instead wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her into his body, "And it is you who isn't focused."

--------------------------------------------------------

_If I hadn't been injured… I would have killed you. If I hadn't fallen so easily, I would have forgotten our past. If you hadn't spared me… I never would have fallen back into the unexpected relationship we have both been trying to understand._

_He didn't kill me. He didn't even try to hurt me, instead… he just keeps holding on._ His arms had slipped away from her neck to holding onto her arms from behind.

_I don't think of you as weak. I know your power; I could feel it here today. If you had been given a fair recovery time, I would have had a challenge. Someday, if you choose to still hate me… I will let you fight me._

"Why do you want me back so badly? You could have claimed it a failed mission and left me here. You said you didn't want to take me, so why are you?"

"I don't fail."

"You could have said I was gone, there were many ways you could have avoided it, yet you're not hesitating at all on taking me."

"My eyes see the truth. If I don't fail a mission, I don't fail it. If you were here, then it is a certain fact you were here. There is nothing false for me to carry back."

"You don't want to do this, Ulquiorra. Neither of us wants this."

"How can you be so certain?" He loosened his grip and she took the opportunity to turn around and face him, though his grasp was tightened again once her eyes were eagerly on him.

"You said so yourself, and I know we'd both be better off."

"Perhaps. Or we can live with the winning side, because as far as I've seen, your side has no chance. If I'm not there someday, whoever your opponent is won't hesitate to kill you," he said, "And if you're on my side, those from your old side will hesitate attacking you. You will be more invulnerable than anyone else."

"I wouldn't fight. I would turn on your side, and you know I would."

"Right now. I know you ran away from the Soul Society before."

"I would have never attacked the Soul Society the way you will. I want to be on my side during the war, Ulquiorra. Whether you take me or not, that will always stand."

"What you do later doesn't affect what I have to do now." His eyes had remained off her the whole conversation. He watched the streets beyond them, desolate of life so deep in the city, he waited for distractions to catch his attention. He didn't want to believe what she was suggesting. _There's no possibility I could want you back._

Yet, they stood so close. This time it was more tense than romanticized. They were unsure of their status with each other, and the adrenaline from the thought of killing each other still rushed through their bodies. She had no chance of that anymore. He couldn't if he wanted to, though he had the perfect opportunity.

"We should be on our way," he spoke up after a long moment of silence. They had been studying the tranquil breeze, the sunlight making it heated and dismal. The cool area of his room was one good aspect, but it was the only one that held any interest.

She had no other choice at this point. She stared off, trying to find Kisuke. _Where did he go?_ She had caused him to fail on his promise this time. He had no reason to like her after this. He deserved to regret ever having promised anything for her. She hoped he wouldn't feel responsible for anything. She solely blamed herself. Not even Ulquiorra deserved the blame for this. _It was my own carelessness._ She closed all her senses and focused on the soft breeze carrying the familiar evil around her body. Ulquiorra's presence drifted around her in an agonizing chorus. He was all she could feel right now, and maybe that was because she was choosing to close everything else out. It was just them again, but when she arrived in Las Noches for the second time, she would no longer be his dark secret. Everyone else would know her. That took away the fun. It took away the special feeling of her being just his. This time he was forced to take her, and it made her feel less desirable, simply because she wanted him to keep her for his own purposes. She didn't want to return and be a part of that side; she wanted to reminisce in the idea that she was something he was keeping despite it being against his orders. Him breaking the rules for her for so long, that made it feel real. This time she walked by his side with the feeling of being a prisoner – she didn't want that fate. She didn't want him to look at her as though he was responsible for altering her objectives. She didn't want him to look at her like a member of his own. When she wasn't on his side, yet he had kept her, it was because of other reasons than force. _If I'm not staying with you because you want me, then what are we? Am I just your prisoner? I don't like to be trapped, and you know that. Make me believe this is something beyond an order. Make me believe we still have something left besides being forced allies._

He too was focusing on her, and closing out all other aspects of the world. She was tense and dissatisfied. As their arms brushed against each other, it was by forceful following, not because she wanted to touch him. He still pulled for her, however. He felt regret for ever hurting her, and for now forcing her into something she didn't want. She had wanted to put up a fight this time. This time as she allowed him to take her back to his world, it wasn't because she was allowing it. She had no other choice. He knew how much it irked her to go into things without options, without her decision. The first night she had allowed him to take her because her curiosity wanted to feel his world. Now that she had been there before… what reason could there be for her to want to return? Of course, if his spirit was at a high point he would have wanted to believe she would agree to the terms just to be by his side. Today though, he had business on his mind for the majority, and it bothered him that her feelings were seeping into him again. _Already, so soon… I can feel the pain entering me through you. Your soul is too strong for me to hold off; I can't close it off anymore. By taking you back, I know it will only lead to my weakened state becoming stronger. If Aizen had known of my emotions towards you, why did he want you there for me to be destroyed by?_

Hesitantly, he opened the portal to his world. He looked to Yoruichi to see if she was paying attention, or trying to sound an escape plan before she had no time left. She was looking off in the distance, and he knew she was waiting to be rescued before it was too late. [i]_Even if I do take you, I don't believe you will go without being saved.[/i]_

"We're going to leave now," he said, shaking her mind from empty desires. She looked at him with determination and nodded. As she stepped through this time, she knew it would be a different story on the other side. She was determined to follow the rules for now… but in the future she planned to turn on them. [i]_If you should come looking for me Kisuke, please be careful. It's a desolate world there… neither of us belong there, and I don't want you to be pulled into that. Forget me if you can, someday maybe we will reunite when the Winter War is upon us[/i]._

"I'm ready. Can you promise me one thing before I go in without retaliation?"

He looked at her with curious shock. She was going to ask favors now, when he was close enough to kill her if she did retaliate? "Perhaps." He replied as his face settled back to its drone presence.

"Will you stay by my side? I don't want to get tossed in there and have to follow someone else," she smiled lightly at him, hoping he was getting the hint that despite his cruel intentions, she still held some hope that they could repair their relationship.

"You will be following me." He replied, his voice slightly lighter, more vibrant and devoted than its normal murmur.

"I guess we'll both see what I'm meant for then, huh?" She asked. She was curious as to what good she was to Aizen's army. So many others could have done more for him than she could. She had a lot of knowledge on the Soul Society and aspects of it, but nothing that Aizen didn't know. She had been living in Hueco Mundo for a while, which was her biggest concern. That may have been what pushed him into believing she needed to stay with them. He didn't know how much Ulquiorra had told her, or how much she had seen. She had been too close to enemy positioning to be released into the hands of her forces. Perhaps he felt that if she had learned enough, she would be easily converted into his path. That wasn't the case, and she honestly didn't learn much outside of the void blandness of scenery, and the cold feeling it seemed to shroud her in. She remembered when it had been so quiet in there, yet now she would be part of the commotion. If she thought Ulquiorra had finally started to become interesting, she would certainly be occupied with the others there. She didn't believe she could grow to like any of them as she did him. She even felt some hatred toward him now, so warming back up to him would be enough of a step for her to take.

She took the first step into that life by agreeing with Ulquiorra's movements and stepping inside the portal with him. She thought she finally caught a glimpse of Kisuke's presence, but it dimmed away again as her world disappeared and slowly began to be taken by his. The dark world became prevalent as her eyes adjusted away from the sunlight of her own. She took her place behind him as he walked a path that was now familiar to both of them, though she still didn't know her way through the tangled halls of Las Noches. He walked through like routine, and this time she was trying to figure out a pattern, or signs to look for. Everything seemed to drag on without indication of many differences. Maybe she would never have to wander the halls alone, but if she planned to cause havoc, she would certainly need to know how to get back and forth between places. This time she was being accepted here, she was walking the hall without Ulquiorra's guilt flowing around her. Before he had been unsure of her being there, now he got to walk with her as a task. She hated that feeling, and hoped once they settled back into whatever life she was going to be a part of, he wouldn't feel that way toward her any longer.

"We're going to have to see Lord Aizen first," he warned her, knowing Aizen was probably the one person Yoruichi, or others from her world hated most. Seeing him was the first step towards becoming part of his side, and he knew that was the last thing she wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hehe… please forgive the horrid fight scenes xD I can't write them for my life… but I tried anyway =/ Maybe next chapter I will do a better job with it… Uhm… it may be a couple weeks before the next update, because I'm gonna work on updating something else for next week. Thanks for reading. Comments&Critiques appreciated.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Deceiving Race

Chapter Eleven: Deceiving Race

_I cross into your world yet again…_

He was the one person she hated; the only person that could make her truly feel something cold in herself. She wanted him dead, she wanted to see him fall and pay for what he had done, and what he was planning to do. She stared at him with cold, bitter eyes; something Ulquiorra hadn't seen in her before. He glanced at her for a brief moment, allowing his eyes to linger as he turned his attention to the man sitting before them.

The room was full of other Espada, only two of which she recognized. She tried to pin who was the strongest, but it was hard to tell. They were all holding in their power, she couldn't even find someone who matched her strength. She needed to know which one she could fight safely. That was most of the reason for her coming back. She wanted to fight someone on equal footing with herself. She wanted to recover, and sink into their world, then turn on them when they were comfortable with her presence. _I could have put up more of a fight with you Ulquiorra, but why not slip into your world and cause more problems than you were worth? After all, I never really wanted to hurt you… and why not allow you to carry some pride while walking away with me so easily. You will be walking with the burden of bringing me in and allowing me to tear down your world, as soon as I have everything planned._

She saw Grimmjow, but no Orihime. Had Kisuke managed to rescue her? Her attention quickly shifted from those around her to the hated man before her, when he spoke up.

"Yoruichi Shihouin," He began, shifting in his chair, a grin easily resting on his face, "I hadn't expected to have you here at first, but after staying with us for a while, I just couldn't allow you to walk off."

She had nothing to say to him that wouldn't get her attacked. She had no kind words, no false submission; if she opened her mouth then, she might not have been able to resist attacking him. It was already taking all she had to resist from such actions. In here, it was fatal. If she could pick them off while they were alone, she might have an opportunity to put some damage on their world before she was forced into death. _Maybe I don't have to die. If I can manage to get Ulquiorra on my side, I surely would have a large advantage here. I have to make him trust me completely; I have to make him realize following me is his destiny._

"It wasn't even your stay here that pushed me into wanting you," he looked at Ulquiorra, while calmly assessing his words, "I wanted you here because I figured anyone who could affect Ulquiorra the way you have, must have some value. He is the meaning of desolation, yet you brought something to his attention."

She expected Ulquiorra to argue against the idea, but his calm submission overthrew any retaliation stirring in his mind.

"It interests me to know exactly how you managed to do that." He suggested, waiting for her to explain the details of her stay. She didn't know how much he knew, or how much she should tell him.

"When you're with someone for that length of time, you learn to agree with them." She replied, her voice just as cold as the relation she was holding with Aizen. Ulquiorra was amazed at the difference in personality. It was one thing he never expected from her. This was the fierce warrior he had been expecting to fight earlier, yet she just walked off without trying. _She's up to something._

"Is that all it is, just agreement?"

"Slight agreement," she corrected. She wasn't going to explain her in depth feelings, how neither of them seemed able to kill the other, and how easily they lived with compassion, not just slight dealing with each other.

"I see." He eyed her with knowledge of her personality, of how easily she could sneak around and not be caught, of how powerful she was, yet she was standing before them beat up and worn. He could read the tired expression through her hatred. He knew as soon as she recovered she would read a completely different message than he was getting off her now. He knew he would have to reevaluate her and Ulquiorra's connection at a time when they were settled back in. "Ulquiorra, I'll leave her with you, for now."

"Thank you," he said with a slight bow. He turned away, knowing Yoruichi would follow without him having to prod her out of the room. He knew she hated standing there, staring at Aizen without the ability to kill him. He was right there, so easily within her grasp, yet she had no other option than to turn away and seep into his world.

"Ulquiorra, keep a close eye on her," he added before they were completely out the door. Ulquiorra nodded once, and then resumed leaving. Yoruichi caught up to his side once they were out of sight.

"He's worried about me?"

"He should be. You didn't openly come here because you were giving up," he accused in the empty halls.

"Why would you assume that?" She grinned at the fact that he had caught onto that. She didn't want him to think of her as weak and passive. He may have thought that earlier, but now it was clear he understood she wasn't that willing to give up.

"Your mood has lifted, and I noticed you were searching for an opponent."

"You are observant. But, don't worry, I'm not going to be foolish, I never have been."

"Attacking anyone here is fatal," he stopped walking and peered at her from the corner of his eye, "And why do you trust that I won't take action to you admitting that you're planning on fighting someone?"

"You didn't want to hurt me before, I saw that it bothered you. I'm the first person you've gotten close to. I doubt you'd do anything against me, not off of a simple accusation anyway."

"You're warming up too fast," he muttered and continued to walk. Her energy was more vibrant and outgoing now. She was ready for a fight, she was ready to learn about everything around her and find weak points.

He turned to a door and stopped to face her.

"You'll be staying by yourself now," he informed her, opening the door and standing to the side to allow her to step past him. She didn't pass him however, and instead she stopped next to him and turned so they were facing each other with close proximity. His eyes remained fixed away from her in avoidance. Yoruichi was taking advantage of the closeness, eager to feel what she had felt with him before. It wasn't the same, neither of them were the same with each other anymore. They were both unsure and wanting, but the air between them was of insecurity rather than the trust they had built over time. Trust was easily shattered, it seemed. However, she was willing to give him another chance; it seemed like he was the one not wanting to allow himself to have another chance.

"I'm being locked away?" She asked, trying to ignore the closeness now. It wasn't the bittersweet feeling she was expecting.

"You can't stay with me anymore. You have to be where others have access to you."

"Am I allowed to leave here?"

"Not without an escort."

She sighed heavily, her eyebrows creasing in annoyance, "You know how much I hate being locked up."

"It's not my decision," he turned away from her, "I have to leave now, someone should be by to tend to your injuries." He closed the door on her without even once looking at her. _This is too much like the last time._ He walked off, wishing the next time he had to face her, he would see her as simply the subject of his responsibility. He hoped whatever Aizen had to say to him would snap him out of whatever she was causing in him. _Maybe this is all a test. Why would he weaken one of his strongest for a test of emotions though?_

----------------------------------------------------------

_If I am forced to break your heart, will you understand mine is also broken?_

He reported back to Aizen as planned after Aizen had been given a chance to evaluate Yoruichi. His thoughts tried to ravel around what Aizen's intentions were. Did he plan to let him suffer for ever showing emotions? Did he hope he held the right words to make Yoruichi join them?

He stepped inside the open room, bowing first, then walking to the right distance away where they could both see each other easily.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra," he said with his difficultly read words. He always sounded like he was up to something, like he was snaking his way into a mysterious plan. However, it was more serious this time, he could tell that much. "You left me with huge decisions to make. You picked out someone with a criminal history in the Soul Society. What really concerns me, however, is how easily she's gotten you in her grasp. Please allow me to see everything that's happened," he sat patiently waiting for the movie of Ulquiorra's life to play.

Ulquiorra didn't hesitate as he grabbed his eye and shattered it into the memories he didn't want. He watched contently, allowing everything to unravel. _Maybe he'll understand the meaning behind these unnatural emotions._

"This is rather unexpected, especially from you, Ulquiorra. Luckily, we can use this for advantages. The obvious attraction you have for this woman worries me, however. You thought about killing her, didn't you?"

"Yes, at one point."

"That may be our only option if our plans don't play correctly. You understand that though, I presume."

"Yes."

He grinned a sly smile that eased it's way into a look that meant he was going to be toying with them more than anything. "Get close with false reliability. To me, it looks as though this is a battle of who follows who first. If I feel you're getting too close, I will call you back and order her destruction."

"I understand," he said. Even now with his main goals clearly in sight, he didn't want to risk her life. He knew he had to hide his emotions better – yet at the same time he had to make her fall for him more than she already had.

"It should be interesting to see where this goes. Her emotions aren't as frail as she makes them seem Ulquiorra. It wouldn't surprise me if she's been deceiving you, as well."

He nodded, knowing very well that was a possibility. Yet, could faking a feeling as strong as love be that easily carried out? If everything between them was false, was it possible for the air around them to be so strong? It didn't seem as though the connection they had was built completely on false emotions. He was certain there was something there besides just false love. She had led herself into a trap while trying to trap him – he was certain she was in love with him. He could tell by how easily she directed her trust into him without hesitation. She was clearly putting on a show at first, but at this point it was hard to tell if she was still holding on to trickery.

"You may go now. Remember to treat her well, make her believe you love her. Let her believe she is accomplishing that much."

He nodded again, "Yes, Lord Aizen," he bowed, then spun around and walked off. He was leaving to return to her, to try to make their relationship solely business. He didn't know how to deal with the whole thing. She was better with emotional control than him, she was better on the romantic level; she was human, and he didn't have the ability to influence her. In addition to his weakness on that level, he had never expected to look at her as a subject of power gain – he never wanted to influence her into a trap, only to break her heart in the end.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hesitation followed him through the door. He opened it quietly, as he had tried with his own door in the past. This door gave him the convenience of silence. She was looking at him as he walked through the door, not sleeping as he guessed she would be after everything she'd been through. He closed his entrance, walking to the opposite end of the room from her. He sat down in his usual form to keep things casual between them. _How do I capture you before you get to me? If I act too differently, will you notice and pull away?_

"You're still going to stay with me anyway?" Yoruichi's voice entered his mind with clarity. She was calm and casual with him. She didn't realize from this point on, any affection he displayed would be fake. She didn't understand she was being tricked every step she drew in closer to him, and she was already so close.

"I was just checking on you."

"Good, you're finally coming to me," she grinned. To her it was another piece of triumph. He wasn't coming to her on purpose, he had objectives now, he had to reach her somehow. Even if this was a matter of his work, he still felt unnaturally comfortable with her, and he wasn't staying close to her with any hesitation – it was a job he wasn't going to have a problem enjoying, until he had to hurt her. He still had no idea just how to pull through with getting her attached to him, and his ways. She was so bitter earlier. Once the realization of Aizen's presence in this place was obvious to her, she seemed to have switched into the stealth member of the Soul Society she was deemed to be in previous years. Even now she was reaccepted into them; she was a piece of them again, so why would she let that go for him and his dark world? _Make her trust you… make her want you… Make it be that you're the only one she can handle in this world. She has to love you._

"I see you're healed," he mumbled randomly. He still wasn't sure how to approach her without making it obvious.

"Yeah." She replied. She was tired, she could admit that much. It felt good to finally have the injuries patched up to the point where they didn't hurt, though the scar he had given her was still plainly displayed across her chest. She hated that one for the mere idea that it was him that caused it. Of course, from the beginning she should have expected that; he was never meant to be gentle and caring for anyone. _I'm lucky to have gotten him to the point where he wouldn't just kill me._

"You know, now that I'm on your side, you have to keep me informed on what's going on," she spoke up, clearing her voice of any emotional debris, or grudge she was holding against him.

"You recently displayed no interest in being a part of this world."

"Well, I was kind of thrust into it, so I am a part of it. What were you gone for?"

"To speak with Aizen."  
"And?"  
"I can't tell you what occurs during our meetings."

"Why do you have to be so secretive? It's not like I can report any of this back to anyone."

"No, but I have to keep you from gaining too much information that you'll use in a reckless effort to cause damage."

"I'm never reckless. I take care in everything I do. Are you saying the only reason you don't want me to cause damage, is because I might get hurt?"  
"I could care less whether or not you get hurt."

"Then why are you stalking me? You don't even have to be in here, yet you came in and sat down like old times. I think you enjoy my company. You'd miss me if I was gone," she smiled at him. _She's treating this like any other time. She's being open and uncaring to show her weak state of relaxation around me. This certainly doesn't feel false. She's doing it all so easily, yet I can't do anything without questioning if I'm following through properly._

"I'm not stalking you. You were the one complaining about being alone." He answered with bland words and a soundless voice. He was uncaring toward her accusations, and he didn't care to follow along with her playful acts. He wasn't playful, and he certainly wouldn't agree to the opportunity, because she was always expecting him to be uncaring and melancholic. It would be awkward for him not to be… yet if that was all he did, he certainly wouldn't win the race.

"I suppose I did," she relaxed her stubborn arrogance, and he felt satisfied with the results of his words.

"I came here to ask exactly what you were planning to do," he said after a moment of silence, trying to pass his visit off as being necessary, rather than his choice of an enjoyable activity.

"You won't tell me about your meeting, yet you want me to hand my plans over so easily?"

He looked at her with reasoning eyes, and dropped the subject like that. He loved the silence in the manner that although there were secrets, it was for good reason. And although there was betrayal, it wasn't easy to communicate it. Betrayal was hard to pick up on in silence. Even with as dismal of a voice as his own, he couldn't completely hide the deepening betrayal that was overcoming their relationship. Even in the silence, however, this betrayal was growing thick. It was growing tangled and imperfect, because neither of them wanted to hurt the other. He liked things to end cleanly, and without his interest being perked, yet this whole thing was sloppy and breaking. The rail that once separated them wasn't cleanly broken, it was jagged and worn; it was imperfect in every way. They were going against their will, which added jutted, sharp edges. They were trying to keep things hidden from each other, which put dents and rough spots. They were both striving for some middle ground that couldn't be reached, which brought a light tint to the darkness that separated them. Everything in his world would slowly rip her apart, and he should have enjoyed that. Yet, he never enjoyed watching suffering, not like others of his kind. He found it to be less than elegant; he found it to be too emotional to enjoy something so cold.

She suppressed further discussion as their eyes met. Their eyes met with the same wondering they had once saw in each other when they were first adjusting to each others' presence. Neither of them understood what each other was thinking anymore. They were both pressed with the past couple of days that had provided every possible turn in trust. She shouldn't have trusted him so much, not anymore, not after how he had hurt her. Yet, she didn't judge him on that, because she knew it was against what he truly wanted. He didn't want to hurt her as he did, but he had to. She wanted to be where they were before Yammy had attacked her; she wanted to feel him open up to her so she could read every part of his passion. She couldn't read him from the distance as well as she could up close. She couldn't tell just from his eyes anymore. _Is our bond breaking away in this desolate world? Can I bring it back together somehow?_

She was unsure of how to approach him. She didn't know what would be awkward, or what would truly bring them back to the peace she had adjusted to. It all depended on how much he wanted it back. Maybe he wouldn't want it back. _No. I can tell he has something dancing in him that's begging to be released. He just needs me to push him back into it before he's gotten too far from the ledge. He needs to know I'm trying to piece this back together; but will he also know I'm hoping to get him as a bonus to my side? With how observant he is, it wouldn't surprise me if he suspected me of such things. How do I make this work without making it seem as though that's the only reason for me doing this? _

Silence followed through the night. She was surprised that he remained in her room the entire night. Just like old days, except they weren't so tightly pressed together. She was at opposite ends with him in many aspects at the moment, aside from wanting to win the race of deceiving. In the end, she wasn't entirely sure if she could turn on him, not if he proved affection to her.

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry ;; that was a long wait. Erm, does this story seem like it's falling apart? I dunno… this chapter just seemed less than the other ones I guess =/ I doubt myself so much though. I don't know when to listen to myself on critiquing. Comments/Critique are appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Turning Point

**Chapter Twelve: Turning Point**

_Let us watch our souls entangle with detestable lust, and hope they do not crumble under the pressure of our inconceivable relationship._

Yoruichi tried to avoid eye contact with him. She tried to forget he was there at all. _Why won't you just go?_ She didn't want the hassle of wondering if she should still enjoy his company or not – she wanted to, but knew it was wrong. As if understanding her turmoil, Ulquiorra stood, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, causing him to stop short of the door.

"You would rather me be gone," he mumbled, refusing to look back himself, knowing everything he had done to her – and knowing what was yet to come.

"What makes you believe that?" She asked, unwilling to give up the strong sense she had always given him. If she was weak enough to admit to wanting such things, it would only allow him to prove he knew her well. She needed to remain neutral, and try to keep herself ahead of him. She didn't know what he was up to, but the innocent casualty he played around her was annoying. Why did he suddenly care what she wanted?

"You are constantly watching me with unease."

"Maybe it's because I'd rather you not pretend I've gotten to you." She said with hate cutting her calmness.

"Pretend acts aren't part of my actions," he turned to her, his eyes slightly pained and expressive, which made her wonder if he was telling the truth in that statement. _Or he's gotten good at copying emotions._ "I will return later," he closed off, turning from her and abruptly walking out without allowing her to continue her reasoning. A cold aura seemed to gravitate inward and surround her. Something expressive in the air wasn't easy to fake. Her eyes fell soft and she secluded her mind to the more bitter possibilities. _I can't allow him to get to me, not again, not after what he has done._ Her hand lingered slowly over the mark he left on her, a bitter reminder that he was not what she had hoped he could be. She thought she had changed him, yet how could someone do that without reason aside from dark matters? It was still tender to the touch, still sore and engaging. She refused to continue tracing its rigid form and dropped her hand to her lap with a sigh. She still hated to think of him as a monster. When she closed her eyes, the pained humanity she saw in him replayed._ I don't know how to make that part of you in control, if it is even possible._

Her room was still empty when she woke up. _Is he that easy to chase off?_ She smirked to herself, a playful attitude arousing from good rest. She stretched and moved amply to the bathroom to inspect if she was truly as awake as she felt. _At least they provide the hospitality of a decent living space._ Decent didn't compare to other ways she had lived in the past, it hardly touched Kisuke's shop even. Maybe it was the lack of freedom, because when the whole thing was taken in, it was livable.

The bright orange of her clothes stuck out in a remarkable manner against the drone colors she was surrounded by. It was definitely something that made her stand out amongst the rest. It made her feel apart from them, but it would also enable them to take her in as an outsider. She tugged it down so she could view the scar that was rigid and painful. It was still sore and her arm ached from the seeping pain, but it was better, once again… _livable._ The memories weren't livable; they weren't acceptable, not if she hoped to look at Ulquiorra as holding any sort of humanity. She let go of her clothes so it was covered again. _I don't need distractions like that, I need to forget about it._

Overall, she looked decent. She looked like she was alive, but still worn. Her eyes were clear and alive, but her body seemed to lack its usual perks. She wasn't standing so proud; she wasn't holding herself with weightless enthusiasm. _I'm still sore, and I probably didn't get much rest. I will be better tomorrow._ She smiled at herself. Worn or not, she was still going to explore today. She was going to see if the door was truly as guarded and locked up as Ulquiorra plainly admitted to it being.

_Too easy._ The door opened wide when she turned the handle. There was no effort in that part of the test. Next was how full the halls were. _Empty. No one at all? With his paranoia, not a single person is watching my door?_ She stepped out with agile moves, sly and secretive. She kept herself on alert, because the silence and lack of life wasn't right to her. There should have been some sort of obstacle. She was hoping there had been an obstacle since she wanted a challenge. This wasn't what she had expected. _Is this some sort of test? Did he want to see if I would try to escape while he wasn't watching? Of course I would, and he was sure I would too… _

She froze when a new pair of eyes sneered at her when she rounded the corner. He had been in the room during her arrival introduction. She recognized the larger details, such as the large hood circling the back of his head in a dish-shape and the eye patch lingering above the cold smile he held in a predatory gleam. His visible eye held trickery and blood lust. He was one of the soulless, the feral being that had no hope of redemption. She stared hard at him. He was the Espada defined into cold hatred, she could read him easily. He wanted her to know he was dangerous. She refused to show anything but her own dominance, which made his smile grow wider.

"Yoruichi Shihouin," he said, his voice as chilling and snake-like as his looks, "Ulquiorra's new toy. He never makes subtle choices, does he?"

"He didn't have much of a choice," she replied bitterly, "I came to him."

"Oh, is that so?" his words coiled the air in sheer evil divinity. "You must be a lonely person to abide in one of us," he stepped forward, she maintained her ground as he stood close, towering over her, "Or are you out for a thrill? Bored perhaps."

"Perhaps it was neither," she folded her arms across her chest to show she wasn't going to move, that his height didn't bother her in the least. _What does he want? Does he think he will scare me?_

"You mean to say you joined under other circumstances? That's interesting, do explain."

"Some things happen without reason," she replied, still keeping tone from her voice, keeping every word business like.

"Nothing happens without reason. If it's curiosity that led you to the enemies front, tell me, have you found your answers?"

_No, I may never find them._ "I have no questions concerning you."

He laughed with menace, "Of course not, but I have many about you. Ulquiorra isn't big on sharing information. I believe you will have no choice."

"I don't just give things away, I can assure you of that." She tried to step around him with that closing. She hoped he would leave her alone since Aizen hadn't intended for her to follow everyone's rule. Even if she had, the only one there she would listen to was Ulquiorra, and that was only if she found it sensible in her advancement.

He stuck his arm out, his hand pressing against her shoulder, pushing her back in front of him. The rawness still hurt, and she flinched before she was in his view again. She recollected herself quickly, and gave him hatred determination in her eyes. This time he had her closer to him, his hands still grasping her with mean intention. He wanted her to struggle, to fight back against his possessive hold.

"I did hear one thing from your history with Ulquiorra," he began when she refused to show any retaliation. He brushed his hand over her shoulder, peeling back the clothes that were safely hiding her memories. His smile grew even wider yet, and his eyes glazed with amusement. "It looks as though he does have something in him, what _did_ you do to set him off?"

She backed up from him now, throwing his hand aside and giving way to her crossed arms so she was free to fight back. She hated the possessive posture – Ulquiorra had the same thing, but he wasn't as noticeable with his possessiveness. He continued the smile that made her uneasy.

"Perhaps you'd like another scar? I am curious about your power." He tried to entice her moves, making her stand ground or back off. Either way it would cause her to lose something.

"Do you really think Aizen will let this go? As I've understood, I'm on your side now. Battles with your own would be reckless."

He laughed louder this time, "You don't think we fight one another? It would be a blood bath every day if we had slightly lower control. And of course, if we didn't have better motives for our power."

"Of course," she mused. She understood how hostile they were. She hadn't seen much of their arguing go beyond words, but she knew Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had bad history. Had they fought? Were there more battles occurring amongst the Arrancar now than she could sense, or was it a random event for when they lost control?

"I would never imagine you beating me," his words were icy and sly, he was trying to get under her skin, "But I would like to test your possibilities. I can sense the power in you; I can feel it in the air. It just makes you more desirable," he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, his body tensing at the feel of power she was emitting, "And you want to fight too."

"I would rather move on my way," she gave him an even look.

"I can't allow a stray to wander the halls unattended."

"You will whether you want to or not," she challenged, which was what he was looking for. Her voice remained even in the glass air, however, and her instincts remained sane on the idea that avoiding battle would be best. She wanted to fight for unreasonable benefits – she had the urge to release the tension in her mind since she had forfeited to Ulquiorra. She wasn't reckless enough to fight for the cold-hearted idea of gaining pride. There was no pride in it when it was just for the sake of battling.

"That would make for an interesting attempt. Try to pass, it will be your last effort." His smile curled into a different form – a fierce, determined facet that was no longer the teasing grimace he had been giving her earlier. She hated how he kept creeping forward as she was left with no other choice but to edge backward. He was forcing her to be submissive. She was faster, stronger; she knew she could beat him if she focused. Instead, she was too worried about meeting the same blunt level as him. Instead, she wanted to stay calm and push back without bloodshed. She didn't want to cause problems with someone begging for a fight, there was no purpose in that. _This isn't lying low; this is asking to be watched more closely in the future. If I allow this battle to occur, I will only be asking to be on lockdown._

"I would take up your offer, but I have more important business to attend to."

"You're more like us than you think, Miss Shihouin." He stopped moving toward her. She was on defensive now; she could tell by his sudden stop that he was trying to trick her. "I can see it in your eyes," he continued, "I bet I could feel it in your veins," the wicked smile caught her attention as he lunged forward. She narrowed an escape by jumping to the side. Her speed would certainly aide her in avoiding his deadly blows. She allowed her power to be more expressed, allowing him to feel the rage and hatred she had been withholding from Ulquiorra. This only raised Nnoitra's interest, it only made him grow more fierce and into the fight.

"This is more than I was," he struck at her with a loud response, "Hoping for!" Once again, her speed didn't allow him time to get a hit in; he still hadn't pulled out a weapon either.

She didn't say anything. She had no puns to throw at him as she lashed her power into the fight. Everything was rolling in her mind; all the emotions of past battles with Ulquiorra, past battles that she refused to show herself in. She hadn't allowed herself to hurt him, but he so easily hurt her. _He cares though… he showed me he cares, he looked concerned before. His human features are visible to me now, so why can't he drop his Espada title and keep the humanity throughout? He's still like this monster… he still wields a heartless cause._

He managed to make the first landing on her when he noticed her mind was elsewhere, "Too distracted, Miss Shihouin, I would like to see better effort than that, then again, what was I really expecting from a female shinigami?"

"You could expect defeat," she said with a careless quality as she tried to land a kick. He dodged with ease, and swung down on her. He hit something…

"This ends now," his solemn words filled Yoruichi with shock and despair. _I was doing this to prove something to you, wasn't I?_ She landed not far from him, and stared into his cyan eyes that were plain and unreadable. His eyes trailed over her briefly, "She isn't supposed to be out with my consent." He warned Nnoitra, turning to him.

"I couldn't ask you permission, Ulquiorra. I know you'd never allow so much fun."

"This is meaningless," he said, and turned back to Yoruichi, walking to her side. He didn't stop for her to react; he just kept moving expecting her to follow along. She glanced back and Nnoitra for a moment. He looked annoyed, but the deceiving smile he returned to her caught her off guard. This wasn't the full battle; he had intended to kill her moments ago until Ulquiorra blocked the attack. _I need to stop this recklessness. It all started with you. _She glanced back to Ulquiorra, and fell in step behind him with an equally annoyed disposition catching his attention.

"I did not expect such reckless behavior from you."

"I hadn't intended to draw attention to myself like that," she said, giving him reluctant anger in her words. _I hate how controlling you have become._

It only took them a couple moments to reach her room, as she hadn't gotten far before running into trouble. They were there too quickly for her, she knew Ulquiorra would be disappointed with her performance, with her disregard for life. He followed her in and closed the door smoothly. It was hard to tell if he was angry or not, but she folded her arms across her chest to show she wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"You're injured again," he pointed out gravely, looking at the torn cloth hanging loosely, drenched in blood. It was her arm this time, obviously a mistaken attack since it wouldn't have caused death. She could see it in his eyes again, the regretful hatred of himself, the pained expression hidden deep inside him as he looked at her damaged body, knowing he was causing her soul the same damage. "Here," he handed her a suit that Aizen had given him for her, "Touch up your injury and change into that."

"Oh, a uniform just for me? Should I be thankful?" She said sarcastically, tossing it on her bed, "I don't want to blend."

"You have no other choice," he said blankly, "But with the way you've been acting out, I wouldn't worry about blending."

"I wasn't looking to have that fight, Ulquiorra. He got in my path, he didn't allow anything else."

"There are no paths here for you."

"If I make them, there will be."

"You are obviously misunderstanding my world. The others want you to be reckless; they want to see you flawed and vulnerable. Stop being reckless if you want to prove anything."

"There is nothing to prove to anyone here, I'm not close to your level of pride," she said coldly, hatred for him burning in her with each additional remark he made. Did he feel proud for attacking her? That was the level of pride she believed he was on.

He shocked her with his next words, "Do not believe I have any pride for hurting you, Yoruichi. That had nothing to do with self motives."

"Everything about you is pride. Why do you need so much power if it isn't to fuel your desire for pride?"

"Power has nothing to do with me attacking you," he replied, her question catching something in his mind. What was power in the end if it led to situations like these?

"Every part of your life has to do with power," she said monotonously, feeling weak and stupid for ever believing his existence was not based on that.

"Not every part of it," he said soundlessly, his human emotions escalating beyond what he could handle. _No, I am only feeling care because of my orders. How can I possibly make her love me when she believes that is all I am worth? If I act too caring, will she notice something is off?_ "Here," he walked to her and tore the hanging shred off her shirt, along with a chunk that had yet to be blood soaked. She looked at him with curiosity enlightening her raged eyes. He pressed down on her wound with the piece of cloth, then let go. The closeness was too much for him. That piled with the sensation of her accepting his offer for help made him feel some relief. He stared into her wondering eyes, reading the questioning, "_Why do you do that?"_

"I'll go get more bandages," he said without empathy, and trailed out the room, leaving her in the mystery of his actions. She wanted to ask him why he would switch from cold and heartless to caring. She figured he wouldn't know the answer either. _It was out of character for him to do what he had just done, yet he did it effortlessly. Then he always backs away, he always realizes he's doing something that pulls my heart, and he drops it. He doesn't want me to get close, perhaps? Maybe he realizes the monster that overwhelms him. Could he be so distant to protect me? Or is he just simply unsure…_

He returned moments later, she had expected someone else to tend to her wound, but it was just him. _He is going to risk being that close again?_ Neither of them said anything as he wound it around her injury, even his movements in that effort were smooth and elegant, done to perfection. She couldn't keep her eyes off his face, wondering if she could pick something up. Instead, he looked mechanical and drone in his actions, like usual. He pulled the end tightly, and raveled the final loop around. He stared at the wound he had given her; it was visible with such closeness, just below her shirt. He could see the jagged edge sticking out, taunting him for his mistakes.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she said with light air in her words, "I hardly notice it."

He looked at her face, the same humanity lacing his features made her forget how much she hated his betrayal. He looked innocent, in a deceiving sorrow. She couldn't tell what part of his emotions were acts, and what was real, normally. However, this much emotion was hard for him to pull off at all, let alone faking it. She could feel the intensity of his pain.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to the wound, letting him feel the pain she had to deal with. The rigid edges stung his hand with hated memories. She stepped in close to him, wanting to feel him in that moment, feel the sensation running through him in that instant. They both felt it clearly in each other, the same reputable mistakes passing through them, the same uncertainty glazing the surface.

"Ulquiorra, why can't you always be like this?" she breathed effortlessly. She released his hand, and he pulled it away, feeling ashamed for giving her so much humanity through their touch. He looked at her, distained confusion in his eyes. Where had this sudden intimacy come from? Why was she suddenly enjoying his presence when moments ago she had hated him? He didn't know what she wanted him to be like, he couldn't feel it the same way she could. _If she is so dazed with whatever she felt, perhaps I can play along, drag her into my grasp._

"I don't know what you mean," he replied honestly, trying to figure out her reasoning.

"Don't you? It's not every day an Espada cleans the wound of an enemy and shows regret for causing one," she smiled ruefully at him, "Sometimes I wonder where it comes from, because it's been happening a lot lately, and I know it's not natural."

He didn't reply to her, but mused at the idea. He had cleaned her wound, he had looked at her like that, and it wasn't with Aizen's orders on his mind, those thoughts just came to him as an excuse. Maybe it was all an excuse to get closer to her. _Close, but not too close. If I'm too close, she will get executed. If these feelings are coming to me without intention behind them… that is surely too close._

He pulled away from her, remembering there was punishment for allowing himself to fall into her allure. She sighed, and resumed herself in an annoyed position, throwing her arms back across her chest, staring at him with hopeless content.

"You shy away all the time," she said with playful intention, though annoyance was clear in her tone.

"I have to go for now," he said simplistically, turning from concerned and intimate to business-like and cold. She gave him a stare that he recognized meant they weren't through with what had happened, but he took no notice in it before leaving in his matter-of-fact fashion.

"He'll get there someday," she said in a whir of frustration, "Though however long it takes, I still don't know."

She sighed, and resumed her resting spot on her bed. She threw the clothes he had given her to the side, uncaring to follow that particular order. She preferred to wear her usual clothing. Sleep came easily to her with all the excitement and the lack of sleep from previous nights. She knew he would be waiting when she woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's missing?" Soi Fon had perched herself a leaning spot against Kisuke's shop. His half-hearted smile dimmed at the idea that he would have to explain it further.

"Yes, it seems she's made some sort of alliance with an Espada," he said grimly, though his casual tone kept pace with his words, "He's taken her to Hueco Mundo. I don't know the reason behind it"

"And you just let her walk off?" Soi Fon stood now, unable to relax knowing Yoruichi was trapped in a world full of their enemies.

"She chooses where she goes, and she didn't seem hesitant on the idea. She resisted fighting him," he said with disappointment.

"We need to go after her then. We can't wait for the war."

"That's what I called you here for," he smiled at her, regaining his cocky attitude, "I figured you wouldn't resist the offer."

"If you had called me sooner, there wouldn't be the need for it, I could have protected her."

"You and I both could have, but for whatever reason, she chose to follow him. I assume she has motives. However, I don't know what she was thinking walking into their world without reasoning."

"I'll see what I can do about back up," Soi Fon responded, her voice determined and hard.

"That's what I like to hear," he smiled at her wistfully. She ignored his arrogance and turned away from him, "When I get back, I'd like to move out."

"Of course," he agreed.

----------------------------

Ah, long wait for an update, I know. Sorry about that. I've been busy with things at school (really, I should have been working on a research paper instead of this) but, this is my last week coming up. I'm happy about summer, it's really needed.

As usual, comments & critique are appreciated. Sorry for Nnoitra's OOCness, I seriously know absolutely nothing about him aside from what he looks like. Oh well, figured I'd give it a try for a little.. filler moment? Anyway, thanks for reading =D


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Mistaken Memories

**Chapter Thirteen: Mistaken Memories**

_Our final days may be closing in – our lines may force us apart, or forever bind us together._

She knew him too well. He was with her again when she woke, leaning against the wall with his eyes lightly closed. She knew he was awake. She had never actually seen him sleep before. As soon as she stirred, he looked at her then averted his eyes.

"You need to stop being so shy," she complained, realizing his avoidance was to keep from meeting her gaze.

"You need to learn to stay on your guard," he replied smoothly with another warning dropped into the air, another foretelling that she refused to listen to.

"Ah, so I should be on my guard still? I'm not concerned. If someone wants to harm me, they can try."

"There's more to it than everyone else," he warned. Once again, an instinct to protect her and warn her of ulterior motives made him slip a warning into the air. He knew she wouldn't take it, she never did.

"You?" She guessed easily, with a light laugh. "I have no worries about you. If you hurt me again, I will take it as consent to kill you. Maybe if you attack me again, I can allow myself to end this," She stared at him, bitter notions intertwining with her words. There was determination and truth in her tone. He could see the longing in her eyes, the torn decision between him and her freedom. She truly wanted to end it, though he knew she would never admit to that, he knew she had hoped he would not see the truth in what she had said.

"Is that all it would take?" Grave interest reflected on her, but she chose not to break down and tell him no.

"Perhaps," she replied softly. He had that humanity again. She could see it in his eyes. It was unmistakable that he relented ever pulling her into his world. He wanted it to end as well.

He stood and walked to her and she greeted him, standing as well. Their senses wrapped around each other with the closed space. He couldn't attack her, even if it carried the hope of ending their struggle. At least he couldn't with the lack of hateful energy in their room. The light air between them always made his humanized side thrive. His cool hand lifted hesitantly and clutched her shoulder, pressing lightly against her raw skin, against the mark that was his own. She tensed under his touch, but remained still to allow him to reminisce in mistaken memories.

"This wasn't enough?" He asked, trying to sound cruel, but the misunderstanding in his voice was evident. Desperation was apparent in his movements, and in his words. His desolate cover seemed to be breaking each day. _He has made the first move. He came to me this time._

He couldn't understand her motives, her loyalty, none of it made sense. If he reminded her by refreshing a memory she was trying to dispose, he had a chance to make her realize his true nature. He pressed harder on her still healing shoulder, but not even a flinch was uncovered. The only moment she cared about was the one they were in, another transition in him.

"Apparently not," she replied evenly. His closeness, his desperation, the humanity in his confusion and inner turmoil - that was why she could not turn on him. She didn't believe he wanted to hurt her. She still believed in change. "If you want to hurt me, do it. Let me end this," she challenged with an even expression, unaltered by the cold words tainting the air by her own voice.

His fingers smoothly trailed her scar and then lingered to a smooth area on her arm, causing her shirt to roll over her shoulder and reveal his mistakes that were left to taunt him across her bare skin. His eyes couldn't leave her scar.

"You can't intentionally hurt me," she breathed, and laced her arms around him, removing his mind from the past. She smiled against him, keeping her face buried in his scent. It felt right, yet she knew she should have retained anger with him, that would have been better for her. Here she was, falling apart when she got too close. He seemed to have dropped his shyness, maybe he did listen to her after all. _Maybe that's why I am taking this in; I am enjoying what has come from my efforts._ She smiled further at the idea of her triumph. He tensed, wondering what there was to be happy about, but he didn't question her mood. He knew it wasn't worth trying to understand. They were both over trying to understand.

She lifted her head and met his eyes, the drowning curiosity, and unease made her frown. "You don't have to worry about me so much, I forgive you." He didn't believe her fully. She was in a world that was not hers, he was just someone for her to lean on. He was the closest to trust she had in his world. He tried to pull away, realizing he had an advantage with her, that she might have been desperate. He also realized she was wrong and he was hurting her. She just didn't know that yet.

"You're not sulking off again," she retaliated, holding him tighter in her arms. He had tried to pull away so many times, but now she was focused on keeping him there. If she hadn't snapped out of desperation at this point, did that mean she was certain? Did that mean it was all right for him to let her make this mistake of trusting herself in his arms? _Yes, let it go. Lord Aizen wants her to be attached, so I should let her do just that. _Was that just another excuse? Another reason to fall into temptation? He stood silent, not trying to move away, yet refusing to induce something that would hurt her in the end.

She couldn't determine if he was holding something back, but his hesitation made her wonder_. I can never tell what you are planning._ She was frustrated at that. Frustrated that he kept leading her into passion, then pulled away without reason. It wasn't just his shy, withdrawn personality that caused his resistance. She could tell there was an underlying cause he wasn't letting her know about.

"What else is going on? You're keeping something from me," her lips pulled into an even line, her eyes carried little interest. She was bored with his secret motives keeping them from getting any closer.

"There are many pieces I am keeping from you that I cannot talk about."

She sighed, "Forget it. Of course you can't."

She pushed herself onto him, her lips getting dangerously close to his. He was still for a moment before he allowed it and followed her lead. She was pressing hard into him, fueled by aggravation and pain. After the initial shock, he fell into her motion, and didn't try to pull away, not this time.

It was awkward at first – with the current events it was another part to their unexpected lineup. They started slow with their uncomfortable connection. She eased her way onto him, into motion. She was much more comfortable with passion than he was willing to tolerate. She brushed against him as their bodies swayed in a broken rhythm. They were slowly gaining composure, something that was difficult between them with anything.

His breath caught him as she panted through their connected lips. He closed his eyes for a moment, his soul remembering her scent, trying to accept what was happening. He inhaled deeply, his body jolting to the familiarity – his intentions changed from obliviously following, to being part of the connection without an objective.

Yoruichi separated her lips from his just enough to allow a smile as she felt his switch. She could feel his desolate attempts transform into passion. His eyes opened to meet hers, wondering what they were doing – how they could possibly feel something like this amongst their issues. She did not hesitate with his eyes for long – she wanted to feel their potential, to have proof that they could love each other. If there was slight imbalance, then she would accept defeat. If they pulled through in harmony, then she could rejoice with the idea that love was a possibility.

Her breathing quickened as he began to gain security with the idea. His breath grew to a steady pant as well, and their tongues raveled in the exchange of air, ever aspect twisting into sweet remorse. She gasped for air as he caressed her back, shoving her body in close to him as though grasping for structure. The closeness excited her – was this complete closure? She did not skip the opportunity to allow him to have her.

Then the change in air hit them. _It can't be…_ Her eyes widened in time to meet his, and he gave her one of his expressionless faces, he was switching into a business mode again. She dropped her arms to her sides and stared at him, waiting for an explanation. They were still close, but neither of them bothered to realize what they had been doing, both of them dropped the romantic exposure they were giving each other. He figured she would forget if he had no reaction thrown into the mix. The previous situation was still on her mind, but she shook it off for the moment, trying to focus on whose entrance interrupted them.

"It seems you are being rescued sooner than either of us predicted," he mumbled carelessly, and walked away from her, trying to leave the traces of emotions she riddled him with in the air beside her.

"What do you plan to do to them? I would prefer they left unharmed. I will stay. I never wanted to get rescued." She was sure in her words, strong and determined as usual. She was certain on the idea of staying. She did not intend to be saved from something she felt held no threat to her.

"Whether you wanted them here or not, it was their mistake for following you here," he tried to avoid eye contact with her. Any other time she would have found that to be triumph that he didn't want to face her when he knew she was hurt.

"I'm coming with you," she said, and he turned to her with a dangerous glance.

"Do as you wish," he threw the door open and made his way down the twisted hallways, with her following. She didn't try to memorize anything like she would have when her priorities included destroying Las Noches. Instead, she followed the jostle around her. She remained as calm as Ulquiorra, hardly taking notice of the battle ready grins claiming the other Arrancar's faces. She didn't care that they were hoping for battle against her own people, she only cared that her and Ulquiorra got there before the rest of them. _Please fight him if anyone, he's the only one I trust will walk away._

_No. I don't trust that he will walk away, I can't. He attacked me when I'm so close to him, he won't hesitate on killing those from my side. He won't hesitate on eliminating all those around me. He has more to gain than lose from that. He doesn't care about my emotions, about my losses; those aspects are meaningless to him. When he does seem to care, I wonder how much. It's certainly not enough for him to listen to me when I tell him to stop fighting. They all like to fight… they all want to claim more power… does he not realize that power is nothing once everything has been destroyed fighting for it?_

She realized they were standing still now at the end of a hallway. He was looking at her with dull curiosity, wondering exactly where her mind led her in this situation. He knew it would come some day, but he had expected the reality of it to affect her more harshly. He never expected she would follow through without retaliation. Instead, she remained cold and distant; almost as though she had gained a characteristic from him over the time they were together.

"You never answered my questions… what do you intend to do to them?"

"They will be eliminated as needed for interfering and disrupting our world," he tried to phrase it carefully, emotionlessly, but her eyes were cold on him now.

"Of course, destruction," she muttered in annoyance, "Why is it necessary to destroy everything in your path?"

"If we were in the Soul Society, I believe we would be destroyed regardless of our reasoning."

_I realize now, everything is a bloodbath no matter how I try to rephrase our story_.

"Are we going after them?" She asked with hope hidden behind her jaded features.

"No, if they make it as far as Las Noches. Then I will deal with them."

She stared at him with muse in her eyes. _They will make it this far, but how much more attached can I make you before now and then? How much further can I take us to make you realize you would rather take my lead than follow Aizen?_ His eyes caught sight of her staring, and she gave him a hard glance.

"You can return to your room," he said with arrogance and a powerful flare that she hadn't wanted to see in him again. She scowled, and stepped more in front of his sight.

"Don't underestimate them, and don't believe I will simply sit back and watch you attack them. I will be on their side, Ulquiorra. I think now is a good time for you to step back and stand on my side."

"Hey Ulquiorra, you just gonna stand around? We finally have someone to fight," Grimmjow's voice was easily recognizable by her. She turned to face him, and his feral smile that always caught her off guard. She didn't understand senseless fighting, and he was full of fighting for fun. It played across his lips, in the highlights of his azure eyes; he wanted to enjoy himself with killing.

"I do not intend to unless I am needed," he said matter-of-factly, holding the same melancholic gleam of careless peace. He didn't like fighting, he had the same belief as Yoruichi, at least she wanted to believe such. She remembered the difference he shared with the other Espada when she saw him standing beside Grimmjow, their reflections distorted and incomplete. There was no perfection between their images. The piece of glass leaving between them only left faint hints of a similar reflection. It reminded her again that she could not turn cold on him, and couldn't scold him for walking away from her. _He won't walk away from me._

"You're no fun. This woman must be making you softer than you used to be. Hell, if I were you, I would take her along for the ride. I'm sure she'd like to watch," his grin was directed at her, as though he was prodding her to show anger. She kept a cool face that hinted on a side of hatred, but she wasn't going to let him get anything out of her. "Heh, suit yourself." he scoffed, and left them alone again, with the wandering crowds of faces she didn't recognize.

"You must not get many visitors," she mumbled, watching the herd flock in circles as though lost on how to deal with the approaching pack of wolves. Were they afraid? She didn't sense that, she sensed the velocity of adrenaline in the air, and the thirst for blood. All of them hovered in the essence of battle, all of them but Ulquiorra, who was remaining as her silent companion, watching only her. She softened her determined look when she caught sight of his glance, but she had no words left to say to him. The end was drawing near, and it seemed to be replaying some of their beginning. Silence, nothing to say, only their eyes threw emotions they had no words for. He was trying to understand how she could be so torn, how she could possibly have second thoughts on anything. He never felt turmoil, but he could see the stretch of hope in her eyes, in the way she seemed to be hovering on the idea of him giving up. _That is what it is to join you; it is giving up everything I was made for. It is also forcing you to give up on what you were here for, and that is killing the ones like me._

It seemed like forever since they had felt the silence consume them. It wasn't silent, the hustle around them was loud, but it went unheard by either of them. They locked everything out to recreate a playback of what their early weeks together were like. Silence, understanding without words – it was peaceful and indulging. At the same time, it was painful because they understood each other too well in this way. They understood every emotion running through each other, which was a lot for Ulquiorra to intake again. He had been able to hold it away from him while they talked, because he could focus on the noise of words rather than the noise of emotion.

Their one true roadblock played louder than anything else did. She didn't trust him. He understood the distrust. He knew it came with reason. It played roughly in the silence, holding a melody of hatred and sorrow that irked his soul. He hated feeling these emotions; they were the emotions he was made to create, however. Even while these feelings bothered him, he still felt the same adrenaline overpowering him as the others did, he just didn't let it consume him so easily. It felt more so that he was protecting his time with her in this battle. If he allowed frailty to let her slip away, it would damage his pride. If she left him alone in the heated world of Death and power, he would certainly allow it to consume him the second time around.

"It seems they are near us," Ulquiorra's eyes averted to the direction of Grimmjow's path. He needed to break the silence, and the heavy spiritual pressure did well in assisting him for that task.

"The battles have begun," Yoruichi silently agreed, as she dropped her glance from him and allowed her eyes to travel the same path. She hoped to see someone emerge soon; she hoped to feel Grimmjow's spiritual pressure disappear all together. Even so, getting through one Espada would surely wear them down. Was Ulquiorra next in line, or had others lined up as well? It seemed the most powerful energies were outside the borders of Las Noches. _Damn. Why are we standing here?_

She glanced at him one last time to ensure she would make a clean break. He seemed to be more focused on the energy of the battles now. _He might follow me, but he cannot stop me._ Her legs stretched into long bounds of shunpo as she carried herself into the desert outstretching a fate she was fearing would conclude everything. The white sands were beneath her feet in fewer bounds than she had hoped for, in fewer moments than she had wanted. Everything would be closing around her quicker than she had planned, yet running this fast felt like a relief, like something natural and pleasing. She stopped short of whoever had intruded, of whatever lied ahead. She wanted him to catch up to her, to watch as she claimed her rightful place, as she tore down the very world she had just begun to learn about.

Sand splashed as she halted her pace. The white dust dispersed around her silhouette, the light breeze carrying it away with the rest of the rolling hills of sand. She watched the moonlight dance through the particles, blazing around her in a glowing wisp of eerie peace. Almost as though it was relaxing to have the foreign particles glaze her body and wash around her. Hueco Mundo carried an essence of cold beauty that made her stand still and take in the night air, heated with the spiritual pressures of friends, and close enemies. Her golden irises danced with the malice moon's white sheen, until she closed her eyes to take in the feeling of everything. The sand gently wrapping around the bare pieces of her skin, the moonlight swallowing her in a sensation she didn't believe was possible in this world.

Then the crisp sensation of familiar eyes made her pull back to reality, and the power around her began to cover up the unnatural effects she had been dwelling in. She didn't turn to look at him, instead she watched as the unsettled dust blew in her direction from a battle scene she wasn't far from witnessing. _I've gotten you closer to them, I've gotten you closer to your final test. Will I ever be able to stand next to you again under the moonlight that has always found its way into our major turning points?_

"I suppose we are closer than you had planned to be," she said, allowing him to key in on her plans, hoping he would realize her intentions.

"It seems we are." He answered calmly. She did not feel a reaction out of him. There was no anger for her leading him into another test, there was no hunger for battle even when he was so close to it – was he somewhere between their worlds? _Are we both concealed on the same line, our own fates trying to pull us in opposite directions? It seems we are both fighting to stay on that middle ground._

"You don't seem to be as excited as the others. Do you intend to battle at all?"

"I only battle when necessary," he reminded her, and she nodded silently to herself. _He defended his ally when I had planned to attack him, but now he does nothing to assist. He stands here with me, as though anticipating where fate will pull him just as much as I contemplate the idea. How could he attack me so easily before, yet now he is standing silently as he waits for his allies to fall?_

"You don't plan to assist Grimmjow?" she turned to him with curiosity edging her persona. Everything but her timid curiosity seemed dull in that moment. Every heartbeat slowly waited for one of theirs to stop, in every breathe they tried to remember the other's taste before it was no longer available. They both had Death clenching their souls. He never responded to her question, he could tell Grimmjow's arrogance already cost him the battle, there was no sense in replying when both of them felt his pressure grow weaker.

_I fear only one of us will be left to decide if all of this was worth it. One of us will feel the other lose power, one of us will survive to decide if this random twist of fate gave the remaining any advance._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I seem to have this regular writer's block going on every summer. You would think I would update more often, but… I don't like to update when my writing quality is poor, and its random chance for me to have muse while summer is around for some reason.

So with that note, updates may be far and few, but, I do promise to try to keep the same quality. I was a bit skeptical on posting this chapter, because it seems to be lacking compared to my normal, but it's been over a month, and it needs to be updated, mostly so everyone knows I haven't forgotten about it.

I didn't want to keep the awkward make out scene in there, so, you can thank my friend for telling me to keep it in there =P Sorry for its horridness. Lol.

I would like to thank everyone who has helped me edit (and the one person who really tried to edit, lol). As well as thanking everyone who has dealt with me complaining that I have no muse, and those who helped me gain some muse.

I thank everyone who is still reading, commenting, and critiquing. I appreciate it.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:How We Miss The Silence

_It is rather desolate for us to think death is peace._

Chapter Fourteen: How We Miss the Silence

_Will memories truly remain when they are tainted with evil? Is it sinful for me to enjoy these memories and feel sorrow for knowing no more can be created?_

Time always seems to freeze during the moments we suffer. Every other moment seems to flash by, always hitting these slow moments like an unforgiveable wall crumbling after an unfortunate accident. All these faster moments make us realize just how fast, and slow, time seems to go with each present emotion. It is a unique outlook on how time moves. It is ironic how slow time seems to move when Death approaches.

Yoruichi's eyes tensed as she watched Soi Fon's silhouette form against the sandy breezes that made sight imperfect unless what she was seeing was close by. She wasn't alone, but Yoruichi could easily assume her company was merely weaker members of squad two being drug into a battle that was not theirs. _Soi Fon… what are you thinking?_ Ulquiorra was standing almost protectively in front of her, his form situated so it partially blocked her from sight. It was certainly a defensive stance, as though this time the battle was not made to kill, but to prevent him from losing her. _Of course, he only attacks when its necessary. Is he going to try to negotiate? Will he keep my wishes and refrain from battle? _He was vulnerable to Yoruichi, as though he no longer believed she could attack him. Or he didn't intend to give her any reason to.

"Miss Yoruichi," Soi Fon breathed, her more vivid features coming into play as she stepped closer to them. When she stood still, Yoruichi measured her distinct details. The softening in her concerned eyes, the direct submission she always seemed to hold in her presence. Ulquiorra picked up the vulnerability, the ease it would be to destroy her in her obviously emotional state. He could eliminate the small problem before him without his blood being shed, he was sure of that. That was, unless Yoruichi posed a potential threat to him, which he assumed was the case at this point when he noticed the attachment in their body language. Yoruichi's eyes stared intently at Soi Fon, almost angry that she had dared to intercept, but at the same time, she held the posture of someone who was ready to jump into place when assistance was needed, as though she was silently waiting for her time to attack him as well. He knew he had no chance to claim Yoruichi's mind in this situation. He would have to obey her, or fight her.

How did she expect him to not attack, however. If he did not, he would be weak and would die no matter the enemy, unless she spoke sense into her allies, and they believed her words without thinking they were tainted by his influence. That was an unlikely solution, since they all saw him as her captor, He had taken her from them, and what had happened between them was unknown and no explanation would faze them. He could see it in the eyes of his current enemy when her obedient focus on Yoruichi turned to insulted hatred when she met his eyes.

His expressionless watching annoyed her. How he stood in front of Yoruichi, as though possessing some sort of protective status over her. That had been her job, and for him to stand there as though she was a threat to Yoruichi, it made her want to lash out and kill him quickly. _I'm her protector. _Then there was always Yoruichi's ease and comfort next to him that irked her. How could she hardly care? It almost seemed as though she was more concerned over him than her. It pained her to see those familiar golden irises staring at a man who was purely their rival.

"You bastard," she pulled her Zanpakuto out and ran towards him. Her movements were too revengeful and tense with jealousy. Yoruichi watched her now, realizing it was the same platform she had battled against her with. She missed her target when she was like that, and most importantly her moves became jagged and imperfection was at limits. Yoruichi could clearly see her mistakes right from the start, and it didn't amaze her when Ulquiorra dodged her attack with ease. What did amaze her, was that he didn't attack her when there was a clear opening. She knew he saw it as well, though his eyes didn't move from Soi Fon to confirm that he was allowing that to slip for her concern.

"Soi Fon, don't attack him," she spoke up, her voice shocking Soi Fon. Her words painfully stung her with misunderstanding. Was she protecting him? She still seemed to be calm, so it wasn't a state of urgency, and she couldn't exactly notice which of them she was protecting by trying to protest the idea of battle. She turned her attention back to Yoruichi, though this time she was panting and starving for answers, instead of showing her normal loyalty.

"Why should I not? What the hell has he been filling your head with?" Her voice sounded crushed and confused, confidence barely lingering in her tone. She felt torn having to argue with Yoruichi, have to see her in this state of delusion.

"If anything, perhaps I'm the one who has convinced him of something," she smiled at Soi Fon, one of her mischievous quirks that made Soi Fon realize Yoruichi had a challenge with him, as if all of this was simply a game to her, free of danger. _No. She's protecting him._

"Please, stop," she said with distinct reluctance in her voice. Never did she think she would disagree with Yoruichi to this extreme of a level. Never did she think she would have to put herself between Yoruichi and an Espada, not because of fighting purposes, but because of the obvious connection they seemed to have. If it was forced, she doubted she would so easily speak to his discretion. She also doubted Yoruichi would stand by and watch the fight, when she could easily be involved and not get herself killed. There was nothing binding her to him, there was no one else in sight. It was something other than forceful action.

"It was foolish for you to come here, Soi Fon, especially with so few to accompany you. You should have known I would be fine."

"Whether it was foolish or not, I am here. I'm not turning away from you." She said with resilience. She glanced at Ulquiorra who was observing the two of them, though she wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to pick up off of them. She found it odd that he would allow an interruption, but she also found it disturbing how he seemed to of affected Yoruichi, and with how quiet he was. That type of behavior made him mysterious and unpredictable.

"Stubborn as usual," Yoruichi sighed, and glanced at Ulquiorra quickly, noticing how determined Soi Fon seemed to look as she stared in his direction. "I don't believe there is a reason to battle today. You should leave."

"I already told you, I don't plan to leave just yet, not until I'm assured you're coming with me."

Yoruichi gave a tired look of apprehension as she spoke, "You're not going to give up, are you? I will return on my time, believe me when I say that. If nothing else, I will be safe when the war comes."

"I can't be sure of that," her focus returned to Yoruichi as she buried herself in thoughts, trying to puzzle together exactly what had happened. Did Yoruichi feel sympathy for this Espada? Had she truly grown close to someone with such a lack of personality and feel? Exactly how close could the two of them be? Exactly how much persuasion did Yoruichi have to use to get him to be remotely close to following her lead? It frustrated her to not know the answers. She wanted to know everything that had happened, what exact structure their relationship had. Of course, she also had to feel hatred towards Kisuke for allowing Yoruichi to walk away. _She has to have a plan; she wouldn't just allow herself to get captured without reason… but is the reason valid enough for me to consider this being a mistake for me to come?_

"Don't worry so much," Yoruichi casually muttered, trying to get past Soi Fon's insecurity with the situation. She was tossing her yet another playful, genuine smile that didn't at all show a sign of being faked. She truly was comfortable where she was at, so long as there was no battling. In that event, she would have to choose sides.

It was her casualty, however, that annoyed Soi Fon the most. She didn't care to argue with Yoruichi, or try to talk her out of what she had gotten herself into, but she and Ulquiorra had the same idea. Destroy the problem.

------------------------------------------------------

_A single moment can turn our worlds into misery. A single memory can reprimand everything we had been working towards remembering. A single love can turn into a lifetime of pain._

There was a time when silence overruled everything. Those times of silence, it seemed, were more agreeable to their lives. As she stared at the battle that was once again beginning, all that she could think of was how much she missed the silence. At this point, silence seemed to be perfection above the noise that had suddenly entered their world. _How I miss the silence. _

------------------------------------------------------

_It seems pride gets in the way of most things. Whether it is the pride that comes with power, or the pride that simply comes with all forms of victory. It is a tainting disease that makes selfishness it's prime effect. It is partially because of this pride, that so many are deemed evil. It is because of this pride, that some fail to realize their world is becoming desolate._

(1) Soi Fon's eyes gleamed with hatred as she gave a cold glare towards Ulquiorra. She wanted him to die slowly by Suzumebachi's poison; she wanted to see him as weak and defenseless as she felt when she had to disagree with Yoruichi. She wanted his Death to come by her hands. She smirked at the idea, grabbing her Zanpakuto, and lashing towards him, releasing Suzumebachi in the same swift action.

Her flash step made her speed convenient for her thirst to kill him. She aimed for his chest, thrusting herself at him with her Zanpakuto's shikai outstretched. _I will kill you._

Ulquiorra felt a twinge of annoyance at her arrogant belief that she could actually strike him. He hated that she thought of him as nothing but a mere obstacle she could take down with ease. He proved his strength by stepping aside, leaving her to hit the air that was in his place. He watched her movements carefully. Her speed did amaze him, but he also realized it was a shame for her to have that power when she was so easily blinded by furious revenge. He noticed an opening, the perfect time to strike and put one of her arms out of commission. However, he could feel Yoruichi's eyes on them, watching closely all of his moves. He dismissed the idea. He would have to dodge until she was worn enough with her useless attempts. He could just have to wait for her to realize her only option was to forfeit.

Even with one missed strike, her reflexes allowed her to turn quickly. She allowed her hand to dig into the sand as she sprung off it with a streak of quick flight. Sand whirred around her as she dashed towards him again, her Zanpakuto returned to striking position. She was determined, her energy more limitless than he could imagine. Once again, her attempts failed her, but this time she paused before running blindly at him again. Her rage was wearing on her, making her senselessly run without the skill to inflict anything worth the draining energy. She needed to focus, but her anger was fueling the worst fighter in her. That, being the blind, brutal techniques of lashing out in pure anger, relentlessly without strategy. She wanted to see him be injured, she wanted all of her power to tear him apart and leave him battered, left to think about his faults. How he had changed _her_ Captain, _her_ Goddess. How he stood by Yoruichi as though he was made for that place. That was her place, and she would not allow his heartless soul to linger on the idea of pursuing the idea of belonging anywhere in Yoruichi's life.

Ulquiorra simply watched as the girl was carelessly throwing herself into a battle she could not win. She could keep recovering, but none of her efforts would prove fatal or even harmful to him. He could see the hateful passion in her eyes every time she came at him. Her eyes burned with the intent to kill him. It made him wonder exactly what connection Yoruichi had with this girl. Perhaps when it was over, she would explain it to him.

He jumped again, caught slightly off guard in his thoughts. He slid backwards through the air, barely dodging her attempt. Her Zanpakuto hit the sand, slashing another furious wind of white swirling through their battlefield. She sneered as frustration poured through her movements, sending her into the air with a pounce accompanied by a sudden gain in speed.

Ulquiorra could sense a change in her spiritual pressure, and an increase in her speed was apparent. She smirked down at him as she rotated to a position that would allow her to extend her leg out and swing her foot at him. Ulquiorra naturally grabbed her leg, as it was the only way to avoid impact. He was tempted to throw her down, to put an end to their senseless chasing. He remembered Yoruichi's requests, however, and it made him hold back. His dominant side should have overpowered the meager idea to hold to her desires, but somehow he was holding off. _Kill her. She is only interfering. She is only making things more difficult._ His hollow side made him want to hate both of them, this girl, and Yoruichi. Even without hollow interference, he hated being pushed around by such a small pest of a girl. He wanted so desperately to satisfy his power, to kill her and prove his pride.

He glanced at Yoruichi, perhaps in search of an answer. She looked calm still in her expressions, but her eyes were pleading for him to let it go. She had lost her relaxed stance, her body seeming more stiff as though she was preparing to intercept. He let go of the girl's leg while his humanity had control, and he jumped out of the way, deciding he could at least satisfy him by watching her fall. Her body landed roughly in the sand, a clouded cover of sand preventing him from seeing the full impact.

Soi Fon grimaced when she hit the ground. Despite a throbbing in her leg, she stood without thinking twice about it. A large gust brought dust particles whirring around her, her hair softly ruffling in the breeze, a small smile of pride claiming her face with vengeance. The man in front of her quickly made her haughtiness fade. He was so calm and uncaring. He held no passion in his fighting as she had wished he would. _Am I nothing but child's play to him? Does he see me as only a small game, as something he shouldn't be wasting his time with? _She snarled at the idea of him thinking of her with such simplicity.

"Why are you holding back? Why won't you attack me?" She yelled across the desert, perhaps her concentration more on the world than just him. She didn't believe he was focused on what she had to say, it didn't seem as though he cared about anything.

He was listening to her, though he had his own things to muse about on the situation. Why was he holding back? _Yoruichi. _He kept himself from glancing at her again. He knew it was best if he just forgot about her, and actually got into the fight, to finally end it. He was certain if he did attack her, he could take on Yoruichi anyway, if she decided to turn on him. He was perhaps leaning on the idea that she would let her emotions get in the way, that she wouldn't dare harm him. He had harmed her before, so it was only valid for her to do the same back without holding any regrets. However, whatever injuries she made him sustain, he knew she wouldn't kill him. So long as he was still living, it didn't matter how much she wanted to torture him. His pride, however, wouldn't allow her to start a battle and not end it without someone dying.

Only the wind responded to Soi Fon with uninviting howls. She stared at him with disgust as she brought her Zanpakuto to her face. _Come on. _She screamed at herself. _I can do this. I can defeat him with ease, I just need to focus. All I need is two identical strikes._ A small smile played across her lips. _I just need to focus._ She allowed her eyes to graze Yoruichi. Her face was cold and focused, as she watched their fight. _Yes Yoruichi, watch me destroy him. I will rid this monster from your life; I will kill him for ever tainting you with delusional thoughts._

She in took a large breath to clear her mind. Even the scent here gave her distasteful hatred of everything around her. She allowed her face to clear, and calm into resolve. She lowered her Zanpakuto, and refocused on the Espada, his stoic expression watching her carefully. Why was he just watching? He had plenty of time to attack. _Why do you still hold back? _She flexed her hands, trying to avert her attention from her dark thoughts. She would finish him off quickly enough, and watch him die with satisfaction. A dark smile conquered her lips.

"I hope you burn in hell," she whispered to herself as she flash stepped. _I will end this for you, Yoruichi, my Goddess._

It was perhaps her smile at Yoruichi that annoyed him most. She had seemed so deep in thought, so distracted that she did not pay close attention to him. It was because of Yoruichi's requests that he was now appearing to be too weak to be a threat. Her smile remained intact as she came at him; a smile that reminded him he was fighting for Yoruichi, proving to her he cared. Still, he desperately had to resist the dark temptations to spill Soi Fon's blood.

The connection between them shouldn't have bothered him, but he couldn't help but to muse over it. Exactly how close where they? _I can never match that closeness for you, can I? _He thought of her before Soi Fon's next attack came into play. She must have cared deeply for Yoruichi, since her hatred filled eyes were staring into the eyes of Death. His lean figure looked like dark elegance, Death personified. Such a calm face he always wore, as though killing meant nothing to him. He had to struggle to refrain from raveling in the thoughts of her death. She had to care a lot, to be putting her life on a very clear platform to which it was an easy place to fall from.

He frowned when her flash stepping resumed. This time, however, she disappeared from sight, giving him faint hope that she had finally worn enough to give in. He glanced around briefly, not seeing her anywhere, but also not giving into the battle being over. He was getting tired of her pursuits; he didn't know how much longer h could resist ending the annoyance. It was either that, or he would have to continue being controlled by Yoruichi, allowing her to have satisfaction of actually taming him.

Soi Fon made an attack from behind that nearly grazed him. It was a pity to him that she would think that was something he wouldn't be able to escape. However, that had simply been a diversion. She was in front of him now, her strategic attempts coming from nowhere. He had to continuously dodge her quick moves, that she had suddenly begun to throw at him, trying everything to make at least one hit. This was something he couldn't keep up with forever. He had to stop her before she finally gained the composure to accurately strike – she was getting close to that level. He no longer held the same tolerance. His mind finally flipped motives. He no longer wanted to be pushed around by this trash that held no respect for him, and he no longer wanted to be controlled by Yoruichi. Perhaps this was the situation he needed to break free from his trance. He would fight back and he would show her despair.

Soi Fon took advantage of his current state. He was in thought, not paying attention to her advance. He had stopped running to face her. He slipped; he failed to pay attention to her closeness, to how he had turned around in time to play right into her attacks. She may have missed him every other time, but this was her opportunity.

Silence stopped everything. It whirred around Yoruichi with bitter intent. She had desperately wanted it to return. She had missed it so much; it greeted her again with a cold reunion as if to prove to her silence belonged to his cold world. She had begun wishing for aspects that belonged to his world. She wasn't made for such things.

Soi Fon's eyes widened when Ulquiorra grabbed her by the wrist, causing her breath to stop in her throat by his cold touch. She allowed herself to glance at his face. This was what made her heart stop pounding, what made her realize she had been treating him too foolishly. His face kept a stoic composure, but a new glint formed in his eyes, killer intent reflecting as she realized she was warped into that reflection. A small smile seemed to be visible on his lips, a smile that perhaps she had just imagined since its grim factor went well with the despair in his eyes. This expression shadowed her mind, the silent moment allowing her to see every bitter emotion play across his face before he flicked his hand.

The silence made the snap seem audible throughout all of Hueco Mundo, its sickening sound intensified by the cold wave of silence. The shifting sands and slight breeze seemed to quiet for the simple moment, that moment that would forever twist their fate. Her gasp was followed by the resumption of sound, as his hand released her and she kicked her body away. She watched as she drifted through the air – she watched as Yoruichi moved in behind him. Was that disappointment on her face? _Please Yoruichi, let this change your mind, let my downfall return you to me._

His smile wasn't there anymore, but his expression was unlike any he had before. She didn't make much of it as her body fell into the sands of desolation. (End 1)

------------------------------------------------------

_We struggle to realize what is best for our lives. To choose love or friendship, to choose danger or safety, to choose which way we want our lives to go is indeed one thing that only takes a single moment to decide, but that decision will remain with us forever._

He felt her arms around him, one bracing his neck while the other wrapped around his chest. She seemed hesitant, just standing there, holding him as though contemplating what her next move should be. Her scent filled him, as though the fact that she could have killed him didn't matter, he allowed himself to feel her presence around him. She made him feel free. She brought out a side in him that was meant to have been destroyed long ago. She could cause his death. Yet, as though a switch was flipped, he had calmed down; he was satisfied with his current state. She was too hesitant anyway; he still believed she wouldn't dare kill him.

She couldn't brace the idea of killing him, though her arms were in the perfect position to cause major damage. He had hurt Soi Fon; he went against her trust because he simply didn't have the control. She had made that a test for him, and although it caused Soi Fon an injury, she knew she could handle it. She glanced at Soi Fon with sympathized eyes. _I am sorry you had to be part of this, but thank you._ Soi Fon was clearly in pain, but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. Surely, she would have to make it up to her once they were out of there. _Now I am thinking of getting out of here. Is that truly what I want after all of this? To leave and let go?_

_Do I have any other choice? Can I let him go? _She let her arms relax slightly, realizing what she was doing. She was holding onto someone she loved, holding onto him in a position that signaled she was choosing whether to let him live. She was grasping him as though he was suddenly an enemy to her, yet the emotions whirring through her head said otherwise. _How could I have let it go this far? How could I have let myself get this close to him?_

As he felt her release tension on him, he realized he was winning the battle. _I now control you._

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey all. Once again, I know it was a long time between chapters, but I seriously don't like to post total junk, so I wait until I have muse.

If you notice where it says (1) that whole section was only completed thanks to my friend Shay, who pretty much wrote that whole part. She did a rough draft of it, and I rewrote it with more detail and whatnot, because I seriously cannot write fight scenes, so I totally needed help ;; Thank you SO much Shay 3 You're amazing.

Well, as sad as it may be… this story will be over either next chapter, or the following chapter. It depends how long I want to make the next one. I may just torture all of you by making it super long. If, that's all right anyway. If anyone wants it spread out (because we ALL love tension) Ahh, maybe I will do that, since this chapter wasn't evil enough with its ending. But, who really knows.

Anyway, I believe that's all I have to say! My longest chapter, and probably my longest Author Note. Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, and watching. Also, a thanks to my friends who push me through it, help me out with proofreading, etc. You guys are amazing for putting up with me through writer's block. Also, everyone on BA… sorry I disappeared, but I cannot sign on.

I'm really surprised with how many people like this ;; Thank you all so much.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Only One

Unexpected Relationship

Chapter Fifteen: Only One

_We knew our fate would lead us to this…_

_When challenging fate, we should realize that we can never win. We can never scrape victory against fate, because it is what we were meant for. It is the stone quality to our lives. We can never destroy it. Even as dust, it separates our desires in its filmy haze. _

_We do get to see the other side, perhaps even touch victory…but everything will eventually crumble. We will lose sight of each other as the stonewall begins to reform. Fate twists us into enjoying the other side of its path, seething forbidden ideas into our minds._

_It allowed us to love, to lust for each other, to linger on the idea that everything was perfect…_

_Until it crumbled and left us writhing for the other side, taunting us with delusional perfection that we could possibly make something so unnatural, so beautiful, be so easily in our grasp. It was never in our grasp… In all reality, it has always been decided – the corrupt can never intertwine with the pure. _

She stepped away from him, unable to hold him with hostility, unable to have her arms around him with a warning of Death in her stance. She had an advantage over him still, she was intact, and she hadn't had the wear of running around for so long. He had begun to tire running circles with Soi Fon, though his wearing was not displayed so easily, she understood the feat.

Despite his difficulty of facing an opponent with fully rested strength, he still had power over her. Her emotional ties made it difficult for her to present him with anything that could pose a threat. However, he wasn't going to use that against her, he wouldn't have to. He turned around to face her, knowing her largest blockade was the emotional stress consuming her. _She no longer notices her friend lying in pain. Your friend wants revenge…yet you are holding back. Do you not remember? I was the enemy all along._

Even with the war approaching, she had forgotten all traces of resolve. People would be killed soon, yet she was willing to stand by and argue with her emotions. It should have been immediate instinct to destroy him. She did not think about how many lives he had taken, or would take if she allowed herself to fall into temptation. She only saw what was beyond expectation.

It was expected that she would realize his evil and destroy him for ever deceiving her. It was expected she would walk away with little care towards his demise. It was expected from the start that someone wouldn't make it, and it was expected no one would care to hear their story. What was unexpected was how frail she had become when facing him. What was unexpected was the sensation of romance she seemed to feel around him. It was unexpected that both of them only wanted to ease the other's pain.

She needed to hate him now; she wanted to hate him to return their worlds back normal. They had destroyed that border between divinity and malevolence. That wall they crossed seemed to bring a rush of other blemishes across each side, mixing their intentions and hopes between each other. She could have gained darkness from this just as much as he had allowed her to bring light into him. The both wanted to change the wrong entities they brought into each other's souls. She wanted to feel regret and pure iciness every time she looked at him. She also wanted him to hate her, to prove how wrong all of it was. _Why is he not attacking?_

He hoped he could entice her to start what was bound to occur. If she started it, surely she would stumble if she didn't have a clear reason for harming him. She wouldn't attack though, not without his advance, not without a clear threat in place.

"You lasted longer with Soi Fon that I thought you would," she spoke up, hoping she could cause some sort of reaction. "What made you snap? Why can't you just continue the battle with me? I am your enemy now."

"There is no point in conflict when you have not posed a threat," he glanced at Soi Fon briefly, his expressions repressed, but a dark sort of dominance shattered through him. He had proven power over her. That rush of power was desirable to no extent, it was something he needed to feel after all the time he had spent releasing his motives to have something with Yoruichi. Wasn't that enough for Yoruichi to want him dead? Was it possible that she truly wasn't going to react to that in any way? With how close the two seemed, he figured she would fight him for opposing her and hurting one of her own. Perhaps a mere injury wasn't enough to convince her of his darkness, perhaps she had wanted more evidence than that. He could have killed the girl, yet he posed a mere injury.

"I'm still not a threat? If you're going to show no reaction, we might as well leave it at this," she turned to Soi Fon, who was giving her a confused glance of disappointment for her denying revenge. "It's best to leave it with this," she reached a hand out for Soi Fon, but it was claimed his pale hand, pulling her away from that option. He positioned her so they were standing rather close; he had grown fond of being close to her. She did not bother trying to break free from him, instead she felt cool passion from his cold touch, and she decided to listen to his excuses.

"I cannot allow you to leave, you're my responsibility still, no matter the personal obligations," he muttered, still grasping her wrist with a sense of controlling possessiveness that irked her senses into perspective. He was still hostile and bitter, still looking out for his job, still holding onto her without knowing why.

"I figured I would get this reaction," she sighed, bowing her head slightly and closing her eyes.

"We can still leave without anymore confrontation," he suggested, still holding onto her tightly, but his posture loosened and his eyes focused on her, waiting for an obvious decision.

"I can't allow her to sit out here and wait for someone else to come along and finish her," she didn't look at Soi Fon as she spoke, but his eyes flickered between the two of them.

"I had hoped you would have time to explain to me about this girl," he said with inquisition, "However, it seems as though your choice has been made." He almost seemed to be affected by this information with turmoil, indecision of whether he really cared about life or death.

_Our decisions were both made from the start…_

Fighting seemed inevitable to her now. She pulled her arm away from him, jumping back several paces in one swift action. Air whirred around her in a tyrant swirl of sand, and she finally lifted her eyes to meet his again. The haze of sand seemed to highlight her with faded envy as the moonlight shone around them. His arm fell to his side slowly, as though he was absently reacting to her being gone.

_And this was the only option from the start…_

"You don't allow me another choice," she said with stone quality. Her spiritual pressure swirled in the air around her causing blazing lights to shoot into the sky, twisting into power that he hadn't felt from her before. _At least I will know your true strength._

When she had done this before, she was carefree because she believed none of it mattered. The whole perspective of their relationship hadn't been drawn out long enough for the flaws to become noticeable. This time she carried an edge of velocity. Her stance held tension.

However, insecurity in her eyes made him believe she was only enticing him. She wasn't completely together on the idea of killing him, or even hurting him. She just wanted him to back down.

_Only one…_

She didn't hesitate with running at him, though her intentions were just for the reaction of him jumping to the side. He followed what she figured he would do, and easily avoided her. He was disappointed at her lack of trying, almost wishful that he was actually going to get a reaction out of her that would show him her true battling style.

"You were once a captain," he said, "How is it that your attacks are so blind?"

She didn't question how he knew that – he probably knew more about her than she first thought. Instead, she smirked at him, "If I were to try, would you finally release your power as well?"

"If you can pose enough of a threat for it to be necessary," he answered plainly, studying the waves of pressure exerting from her with his normal melancholic rhythm of taking in scenery.

She still wasn't being serious. She was playing with him, trying to make it seem as though none of it mattered to her, yet she was riddled with exhausted turmoil. Even the twist of motives in her wasn't all reality, she still wanted to convey power, but it wasn't true. He could not understand how she brushed off his betrayal so easily, and jumped back into the focus of amusing herself with the situation. No. She was not amused, she was lost. She didn't know how to react to it, so her way around it was to stagger until she could decide who mattered more.

"If we don't end this soon, someone else will show up before you ever have the opportunity to save your friend," he muttered reality, trying to hit something in her that would make her snap. It had been his mission to make her believe she had changed him… but maybe it was not false. He could not knock her down and end it himself; he needed reason just as much as she did. No matter how much they danced in circles, neither of them would truly aim for the other. Neither of them would do anything but run until they would be tired out. Similar to his previous battle, except this time he and his opponent were on the same mental path.

They ran circles around each other. She would move in his direction and he would move away. That was how it was always supposed to be, wasn't it? He should have been away from her all along. This dancing pattern should have been their relationship. One couldn't get close enough to the other before separation occurred.

Even though it wasn't entirely serious, they still measured each other's speed, movements, possible fighting styles, and she once again had that advancement over him from watching him fight before she had her round with him. He seemed to have changed though. He was more at ease with the idea of switching spaces with her for as long as it took for resolve to occur. She would have to realize it soon enough, at some point she would come to the conclusion he was waiting for. She had to realize his darkness at some point. They were thinking more than anything, as it was. She was wondering when to actually pursue an attack, if at all. Could she inflict him with an injury capable of putting him out of commission? What did Aizen do to those who failed missions? Would he be killed even if she spared his life in the end? _I'm being too arrogant. I don't know his true potential just as he doesn't know mine. He could be the one to kill me if we further this into actuality. Is it really worth fighting in the end?_

_Only one of us…_

Even turmoil could be easily justified. One event, one moment could make them change motives. When a familiar silhouette doused their scenery, they both turned their eyes towards it. Yoruichi stopped moving for a moment as her mind registered the familiarity. _Kisuke._ All along, she hadn't intended for him to discover her secret lust for Ulquiorra, all along she never wanted him to know about the relationship that was so obviously intact through much of their time together. She felt the desire to disprove all of that, or at least make it seem as though she was initiated in battle because she had been held captive all along, not because she had chosen that. Of course, by now, she assumed Kisuke had a hint at what was going on, since she didn't struggle the second time around having to go with him. Now was her only time to get redemption.

She faced away from Kisuke at the same time as Ulquiorra, and he finally saw a sign of different desire in her eyes. She stared at him with the same cautious intent, but her mind was altered to realizing she had other people to worry about other than him. _Is this the ending? Will she finally show me her true potential?_

His hand slowly reached down for the hilt of his Zanpakuto, as he realized he might actually have to participate with force now. He drew the blade from his side and held it with one hand extended, showing her that he was prepared for anything she gave him. He was proving that he could handle whatever she wanted to throw at him, that he was ready for the intensity to pursue them.

As if they were still on the same level with each other, they both ran at each other. Her power overwhelmed the atmosphere, shooting around her in a display of will and force. This was only a show… only to prove that she couldn't possibly be on the same side as him. She was distracted with that idea.

_Only one of us was meant to survive…  
_

She gasped when they met each other, her eyes falling cold and still. She could feel herself numb as the blood began to soak through, numbness suppressing her body. _Is this what it's like to be so close to death?_ She lifted her head to meet his eyes, his eyes that were always so desolate of any emotion. Even after he allowed for this to happen, he showed no regret. Somehow, this time, they reflected the same question at each other, the same fiery question they always had. _How did fate bring us to this? How could we get so close… How could we defy each other after we were so at ease with our destiny?_

_Why did fate twist us into believing…_

_Why did fate let us touch each other with passion, then make blood run cold on our bodies…_

_Why did fate make it so only one of us could live?_

Her gasp was remarkably loud in the still air. Her two allies didn't matter any longer, though the vibration of her defeat rang out clearly to them. Everything disappeared around them; they focused only on each other's eyes. Hers were holding questioning, sorrow and defeat. His were holding release in vanquishing details, seeming to say, _'You could never win'_. They always questioned the ending, yet it was so plainly in front of them the whole time.

Everything was still and silent. Just as their relationship had begun, it would end.

Blood ran cold between them, their bodies as close as ever in a deceitful way of saying death was the only conclusion. She couldn't have won, she was never meant to win. Her heart was too frail to belong in his world; anyone with a heart was too frail for his world. _Winning was never an option. Not for me. Not ever. How could I believe you wouldn't hurt me?_

_Only one of us was meant to survive this unexpected relationship._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I have been slow with updating recently. And, I'm sorry… I broke my rule of 3k words every chapter..Just so I could give you that ending! It was only about 300 words short, so I hope no one minds…

Anyway… I must thank all my friends as usual, for dealing with me, helping me, etc. And, my reviewers, and readers. I really appreciate all of it!

One chapter to go, then… the story concludes.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Defeating Destiny

A/N: A note in the beginning? Oh noes! I'm just being unique today…

I figured I would share my playlist songs, or at least the ones I felt were most inspiring throughout writing this. Music, is after all, the only way I get by sometimes.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**UR Playlist**_

_Snuff_ – Slipknot

_Iris_ – Goo Goo Dolls

_Breathe No More_ – Evanescence

_Enigma_ – Trapt

_These Walls_ – Trapt

_Leave Out All The Rest_ – Linkin Park

_A Twist In My Story_ – Secondhand Serenade

_Open Up Your Eyes_ – Daughtry

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter. It has been an amazing story for me to write, and I hope it was to read as well. I am truly happy for all the reviews, the favorites and the alerts – everyone who has been reading, I must thank you all. It was truly _unexpected_ for me to get this much feedback, I'm glad I could make this pairing at least readable.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Unexpected Relationship

Chapter Sixteen: Defeating Destiny

_Do not breathe. Do not move an inch. Let time freeze us here, let remorse take us back._

Neither of them seemed to be breathing for a long while. The only motion was the slowly seeping crimson that both of them felt as they pressed together, too close, too imperfect this time. This was not her idea of resolve. He, however, expected something similar, with the roles reversed.

It all came back to silence. The air was completely still for once. Not even a mocking breeze dared to intrude. They were back to where they started, back to reading each other's expressions, back to remembering how easy that was for them now. If either of them dared to move, it would break their eyes apart, it would twist fate back into its rightful place and it would forever bar a chain across their worlds. This was death.

The decisive cyan shade of his eyes held a slight shock. Relief, perhaps, overcame him. At the same moment, he was bearing confusion and agony. Indecision had thrust itself into his mind, and it was not the first time since he met her that he was unsure of what was happening. He shouldn't have felt anything but disgust as he stared into her repressed eyes. His emotions were playing across his face too openly, when he should have had no emotion at all. Or perhaps, it was just her ease of reading him that made his unease flare to life.

Instant regret overcame her. It felt as though something had been stolen from her, something that hurt when it shouldn't have fazed her. Composure still meant everything to her – she could not allow herself to break, she never did. This was not fair for their ending. That one lucid reflection stood out in both of their eyes. She wasn't given a conclusion that allowed composure, yet she held still, trying to hold her trembling away from his notice.

_How could you hurt me? How could you let it go this far?_

_How could you leave me with this burden?_

Gently her hand retracted, releasing the tense structure they had formed under the crystalline light. That structure could have bound them together for much longer, if she could have held onto composure, and if her shaking wasn't consuming more than just her eyes. All that was left was the misery clenching her soul as the blood began to drip off her fingertips, the moonlight catching hold of each droplet in its bitter haze.

_I am sorry._

He fell into her as her hand slowly fell to her side in trembling defeat. She hated feeling so vulnerable and weak, so emotional and confused. She gently put her other arm around his back, holding him in closer to her. The shaking had spread through her whole body now, and she was having a hard time fighting it back any longer. She needed to rest, she needed to let go of all of this and feel something normal for once.

She held onto him as she lowered herself to the ground, resting his head on her lap as they both slumped in a unified silhouette against the pale moonlight. They were an imperfect speckle in the endless world they were claiming time from. His world was meant to be painful and vile. It would always be like that, and at this moment, it was punishing them for ever attempting to bring solidarity to its universe.

Even if he hated her now, even if he didn't want her around because of spite, she felt the need to hold onto him. It might have been a selfish act, because she wasn't ready to let go of him just yet, or perhaps it was because his eyes were holding her there. It felt like he wanted it as well. There was always the possibility that he could recover, that he simply needed time to heal. She doubted that. He knew it wasn't possible, and it never crossed his mind to beg for life.

She still desired for him to live. Never was it meant for one like her, to desire for one like him to live. He should have been dead a long time ago. She should have ended his life before she allowed herself to grow attached to something as wrong as an Espada. Keeping him alive wasn't a possibility even if she had the resources to tend to him. With how easily he fell, with how he slumped into her arms without the strength to pull away… She knew he was too weak to be helped, not by her anyway. She wasn't even sure where his injury was, but the blood seeping cold into the sand beside him made her think the worst of it.

It was all an accident. She was not planning to actually hit him. Not with that strength, not in the place she had. She didn't want him to die, certainly not when she was certain they were both just putting on an act at that point. _Did he trust me? Did he believe I was only putting on a show to protect us from our relationship being revealed?_ He didn't have trust, did he? She hoped he didn't, she hoped he wasn't allowing such a petty fight to go on because he figured she would leave with him again once the others were convinced she had a handle on the situation. But maybe that was it. Maybe it was her in the end, who showed disloyalty. _Damn it._

She clenched her hand that wasn't supporting him, the one that still held part of his life source. She was trying to hold out all the emotions that kept building in her the more she lingered on the ideas clouding her mind. Her eyes were still trying to be calm, still staring into his, but she was replaying everything that had happened. Every mistake, every moment of their being together flashed through her mind. She lured him in, she made him turn into something he wasn't meant to be, if only partially, and she made herself grow attached. She made him believe her world was better, she made him believe that he could be with her and let go of the hollow inside him, but that was unnatural. She led him into all of this, lured his soul to the surface on various occasions, then she hurt him. She turned on him and allowed her power to get out of control, and she allowed a mere distraction to force her into making a final blow. _Now I will pay for it. Now I get to live eternally with guilt weighing on me, and it's all because of you. _

_You could never win._

Her heart didn't see this as a victory, it just pained her. _Human emotion – why does it exist?_ He could read the dismay in her eyes as she held him with discontent. He didn't even understand the fully complexity of pain – he didn't know how much she truly lost, that the pain would never full dissolve. Just as temptation never seemed to dissolve, her emotional fall back wouldn't withdraw. It would be bearable eventually. It would always be bearable on the surface. She know how to lose people, she had walked away from so many before.

This was different. Death created a pain different from simply walking away. At least in those situations she could be at ease with what had happened, knowing they were somewhere. This was all a mystery; she had no idea what Death would bring to an Espada. Death made it a true ending, a story she could not simply restart when there was an opportunity. Death left no opportunities; it just left a cold, bleak feeling of emptiness.

Even now, she saw the humanized characteristics in him. He did not struggle or hold bitterness towards her, as she would have expected from any of his blood lusting companions. He was relaxed with the idea of dying. He was content with dying in her arms.

He enjoyed the idea of being so close to her, of feeling comfort in her pained eyes. He didn't care that she was suffering, perhaps that was the darkness lingering inside of him trying to retaliate by proving he still held malevolence. He knew they both deserved punishment for even thinking they could break boundaries that defied both of their laws. She deserved sorrow just as much as he deserved death. All of his kind deserved death in the end, his just came faster.

_Perhaps we haven't always been so different…_

He had finally gotten to see her potential, whether she had truly wanted to throw all of her strength at him, he had been able to see it before they had no choice but to part. She made him compelled to know more about her, to study her further and understand exactly what separation was between their kinds. She had managed to inflict a deadly wound on him, and keep a straight face. It made her seem bitter, but he could tell it was all an act. _Still, you are strong to hold out… the human heart makes you so weak, yet you are hiding evidence of ever having it._

His eyes were growing tired, his breaths growing more drawn out and heavy. His life drained more with every rise of his chest, and her composure slowly fractured in the same instances. She wanted to hold him until the end, unable to break free from his side. A voice caught her attention, however.

"Yoruichi, we should leave before anyone else comes," Soi Fon's voice broke the barrier around her and Ulquiorra. It cracked their world and allowed reality to seep back into her mind. There were others coming, she could feel the spiritual pressure around them. Surely killing someone as strong as the fourth Espada had attracted attention.

"I suppose you're right." She said with a hushed voice that shocked Soi Fon. She felt bad almost for coming and troubling Yoruichi, for getting in her way, for causing this mess.

_What is it about him that you find so important, Yoruichi? _She glanced down at the Espada without the hatred she had earlier, she decided to give him a second chance in her eyes, to see if maybe there was something in him she had missed. She couldn't find anything to like about him. His pale skin, his cold eyes that were fixated on Yoruichi. Yes… He was watching her with odd interest. Not with intentions of slicing her throat, but with intentions of pure curiosity and contentment. _What happened between you two? Why do either of you find interest in the other?_

"Kisuke came with me," she began again, taking her eyes off of him and looking down at Yoruichi's shaded figure. She didn't know what was running through her mind, or if she was even thinking logically, but she hoped this was all just a phase. "He's been working on something that allows easier crossing."

His hand fell on Yoruichi's shoulder on cue, and once again, her senses sparked back into place. She had lost all sense of everything. She hadn't heard either of them walk up. She even managed to turn away from Ulquiorra at this point to glance at Kisuke.

"I will explain everything later," he smiled, knowing she was wondering what he had come up with this time. He was insensitive to the moment; his eyes didn't even glance at Ulquiorra, as all he wanted to see was Yoruichi.

"We'll be waiting for you over there," he nodded casually toward the East, "Just don't wait too long, I wouldn't want you getting picked up by anymore Espada." He pressed down slightly on her shoulder to remind her he was there, and then he spun around and walked off. Soi Fon was more hesitant, her eyes lingering on Yoruichi a moment as if trying to decipher everything in the small moment before she knew she had to show respect and walk away.

After they were gone, desolation returned. For a moment she had seen the two people she had run away from by coming here with Ulquiorra. They both still cared for her, they always had. The endless desert around her reminded her of how unnatural it was for her to be here. Still, the endless nature of it made her wonder why life couldn't be just as vast. Couldn't a single soul live on for eternity with the same memories? Death wasn't the absence of a soul, but the absence of a particular life. It marked the end of a time span of memories and personalities that had been built up from the people around someone. It only marks death to those that knew them. She knew he would exist still, but existence for an Espada after death wasn't anything she had knowledge of.

"I have to go now," She explained with guilt lacing her words. He shouldn't have deserved a reason for her departure, but she had to let him know she wasn't doing this because she wanted to, "Others are coming, if you manage to live," she stopped short of finishing that explanation. This was the first time she had spoken to him while they had been lying there together in moments that seemed too short. Even with the lengthy amount of time she had to think, everything contracted and felt cut short now. She wanted to hold him just another moment, breath in his scent for just another piece of air… but she couldn't keep allowing herself to drag out the situation.

_This is it._ She thought with agony as she slowly began to unravel herself from him.. _This is how the story ends. This is where I'm supposed to realize the whole relationship was a mistake. I'm supposed to realize trying to twist destiny was foolish._

_However, destiny was changed. I don't hate him. I don't wish for his death. I don't feel pride for defeating him. It's the opposite of all those things. It's the opposite of my true nature to think this way._

She uncurled her fist to lie him gently on the ground, willing herself away from a scene she feared wouldn't leave her so easily. She had to leave while she was feeling some pride in defeating some aspects of destiny. She knew the others were waiting for her, and she knew she had to try to return to her life.

_We have changed destiny._

Before standing, she gave him an intentional look of devotion. She didn't want to say anything, she wanted everything to end just as silently as it had begun. However, she wanted to finish her earlier thoughts.

"Don't forget me," she whispered softly, allowing him to feel the warmth of her words as she leaned in close to him before rising. She brushed her hand across him in this motion, as though giving him one more sense of her feel, hoping it would leave a permanent effect. He closed his eyes finally, allowing her to break free without holding back to stare into them any longer.

He was left alone again, but she realized that time of loneliness would hardly hold enough for him to think about anything, let alone long for her. Would that even be something he would do if given the time? Sand whipped around her as the wind began to pick up again, seeming to cloud her departure so it would be more difficult for her to look behind and see him there. The cloudiness would prove to be helpful because she couldn't hold regret if temptation made her turn around, as he would already be lost to the misted sandy horizon.

She turned away from his world finally, refusing to look back at him. Instead she allowed herself to fill with rage as Las Noches appeared on her horizon. _I will kill you for this Aizen._ If anyone was to blame, it was him. Even if he had nothing to do with it, his spiritual pressure lingered around her the whole time she was here. He had organized the world around her, allowed his men to be used in careless battles – he would pay for ever wanting her to be held there.

She saw Kisuke, but Soi Fon wasn't near him. Before she could even attempt to ask, he smiled deviously at her, opening the gates, "She will be returning to the Soul Society after some business."

This business, she decided to leave as a mystery. It didn't matter to her right now. She walked past Kisuke into the portal that would finally allow some closure. _No. It will only allow me to dwell on my misery. I should stay here and fight… but that would be reckless. Someday I will return. Next time, I will be here to kill._

_Nothing is ever the same after a tragedy._

She stepped back into her world with little care to the rain that was falling down as a bitter greeting to her. She had betrayed this world, and it was taunting her now, allowing for the chill of a fresh rain to run down her body. It was evening here, but the clouds made it unusually dark. She disregarded Kisuke and the shop that should have been a comforting sight. Instead, she took off running. She took off towards an unsure place, because that was all her life had become. She found more comfort in uncertain situations now. She wanted to make everything merge, to make her life slowly become better rather than trying to pretend nothing had happened.

She found a tree to sit in, high above her colorless world. The rain had washed everything of its normal vibrancy. Its dark clouded pasture in the sky made everything murky, matching her mood well. Now she could allow sorrow, while no one else was looking, or could see through the rain that stained her face just as easily as tears could have. She didn't cry however, but the rain gave an illusion that she was hiding tears. Instead, her mind instantly wandered back to the timeline of everything.

She allowed one leg to dangle over a branch, the other pulled up to her chest as a place for her head to rest. All she could think of was somehow being able to see him again. _Is it any use to hope for seeing you again?_

_All I can hope is for the rain to wash away my memories…_

**To be continued…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued? =OO OH NOES. Yes, I do have a sequel in store, muahaha. In fact, I even have a small sneak peak at it =O Though, it does kind of give away a lot, but hey..Why not?

Here is a sneak preview at UR's Sequel –

**Deceiving Revelations**

_It is strange here. I don't remember anything, only faint delusions. I don't remember a childhood, nor do I remember anything around me… but somehow I am here. Somehow, I am touching foreign planks and staring at new sights. It is certainly a poor area. _

His cyan eyes held distance as he tried to remember something, anything even vague to retreat to, but his mind was blank. All he could remember was being there, nothing more. How he got there, where he came from, none of that could be brought back to him. It seemed as though people stared at him as if he was different and did not belong there, it only helped to confirm his idea that he was clearly not from around there. He wore tattered clothes like them, but he seemed to hold more vibrancy and intelligence. He seemed out of place in their poor society, too elegant and retreated to live their lives. It didn't feel right to him either as his lanky shadow contrasted against theirs. There were many children around him, it seemed. The adults looked at him as though he was trouble; the children stared in awe of his awkward appearance. He didn't know his own face; he had no way of seeing his reflection. He felt secluded almost, as people parted for his movements. He almost felt powerful amongst them, as if he was some being they could not handle. _Why am I so different? Why was I placed amongst such trash of people that consider themselves any importance?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't sure where she had come from. She wasn't sure what everything meant to her, or why she was staring at the ceiling wishing she were lost in the white deserts she could have called home once. The off-white room almost reminded her of the sand, and it warped around her in a memory of gain and loss. _I killed him. _Her body seemed to quiver as a rebound to that thought as she traced her memories back to his blood lacing her fingers. It was not a normal death for her. She had killed in the past and it had not bothered her, but his particular hold on her made this event painful and strenuous. Even if he held the title of her enemy, she had found a way around any hatred, though the effects of entrancing herself in another world were anything but positive. It was impossible to ravel in the idea of getting along with their hollow counterparts, because no matter the ending, it was tragic. No matter how close or humanized they could try to enforce the enemy to become, it couldn't result well. If someone had brought this much pain into her eyes, certainly he had worked some sort of scheme. She rarely felt pain and sorrow, let alone this deep. _Damn him._

"Ah, I see you are in thought again, Yoruichi." Kisuke walked in the room, his upbeat voice making her readjust her eyes to see what was truly before her. She didn't look at him, but he smiled when the distance was lost. "You realize I can tell you're still upset." He knew how much she hated feeling weakness as she allowed herself to be consumed in sorrow. She tried to bury it; he noticed that, because anytime she was purposefully around anyone else, she was herself. For him though, he walked in on her down times, he knew what was lying beyond her mask.

"It has only been a couple days," she said faintly, her mind still trying to detach from what had occurred. For the past two days, she had not only realized how much she had actually loved him, but she also realized just how much it pained her to remember her hand causing his death. She was alone in it, no one else had provided to his completed defeat. Although Kisuke and Soi Fon had been supporters in the issue, it was neither of them that made the final attack. Did he seriously believe she should have recovered so soon?

"I realize this," he said, his voice growing softer and losing its cocky edge. "However, I am still concerned as to why it should bother you at all."

"I suppose it might be difficult for some to understand."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And I will have _Deceiving Revelations _posted by next weekend. Hope you all enjoyed UR, and once again, I cannot thank you all enough for reading it =D


End file.
